Los Enredos del Amor
by Luthien Calafalas
Summary: Super historia de Amor, Legolas no sabe a quien ama en realidad, pero a lo largo de la historia lo ira descubriendo, eso incluye SLASH, sera divertido ver al elfo descubrir a su verdadero amor...y preferencias. Lean plis y dejen reviews. TERMINADO
1. Capitulo I Una Triste Mañana

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Capítulo I. Una triste mañana.  
  
La luz que la ventana reflejaba al interior chocaban con sus rubios cabellos, neutralizando sus rayos por completo, eran tan rubios y claros que parecían destellar más que cualquier medio día de primavera. Sus ojos no se abrieron hasta medio día, cosa rara que incluso al rey comenzaba a preocuparle, por el hecho de que su hijo, jamás había dejado desayunar solo a su padre, o inclusive tomar el té de medio día solo en el jardín.  
  
Así, el rey inicio su caminata diaria por los hermosos jardines del palacio que se levantaban con aromas a rosas, jazmín y violetas, -es que será siquiera que se encuentre en el castillo- pensó el rey preocupado por no tener ni un rastro de su único heredero.- Aun con tal duda no creo prudente irrumpir en su cuarto sin que el salga primero- cosas de hombres y privacidad.  
  
-Prefiero suspender la caminata por hoy, no creo sensato de mi parte  
adentrarme solo en los jardines sin alguien que me asista-, exclamó el  
rey quien permaneció sentado en una de las enormes fuentes que  
adornaban el inmenso jardín y que con el correr de sus limpias aguas  
reflejaban el arco iris y todos sus colores.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, se sentía raro, desubicado; la dirección en que los rayos del sol iluminaban su cuarto le dio cierta certeza de la hora que era, lo que apurado lo hizo incorporarse. –Como es que he dormido tanto- pensó y se vistió con tal rapidez que no notó que lo que llevaba puesto, era aquello que la noche anterior utilizó para el evento. Bajó las enormes escaleras en búsqueda de su padre, sin tener la certeza aún, de que era la hora del paseo diario y con la esperanza de alcanzarlo para ello.  
  
El paseo era algo que su padre no dejaba de hacer desde hacia ya varios años, y que indudablemente le ayudaba a su condición de elfo mayor. Al llegar apresurado a la enorme estancia, Legolas se topó con uno de los sirvientes:  
  
- ¿Es que acaso sabes dónde se encuentra el rey?- exclamó quejoso  
  
- Si, salió a dar su paseo de las 12- dijo el siervo en tono burlón.  
  
- Tan tarde es!! –mientras lo decía, sus ojos aun hinchados impedían del todo el paso de la luz, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de un mayor aturdimiento del que realmente sentía.  
  
- Si, no quiso despertarle esta mañana pensando que usted en cuanto se sintiera dispuesto bajaría a su encuentro.  
  
-Gracias, puedes retirarte- es que no es muy conveniente que salga solo por el bosque- pensó.-  
  
De momento el vuelco en su estomago se torno insoportable, le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de la noche anterior y no queriéndolos asociar con el punzante malestar, le achaco la molestia al hambre que naturalmente a esa hora del día sentía, por no haber probado bocado alguno.  
  
Era oportuno almorzar mientras no estuviera el rey, así no tendría pena en comer mientras su padre le reprochaba el enorme retrazo y la falta que para un príncipe es despertar a esas horas del día.  
  
-Se alimento tan rápido como pudo, como si así pudiera sacar de su mente los recuerdos que en ese momento le asolaban.  
  
-Por que me siento tan extraño, es un dolor tan raro que inclusive me parece dulce, llamativo, prometedor, tan esperanzador que pareciera en realidad no ser molesto, sino mas bien, grato. –Es seguro que me preguntara todo al regresar, no creo que mis comentarios le vayan a ser extraños, todo salió conforme a su plan-, pensaba Legolas, mientras que continuaba masticando la fruta que en ese momento para su boca, no tenía sabor alguno.  
  
-Es que acaso has llegado tan tarde anoche, tanto que amerite este tardío encuentro entre nosotros-, le decía el rey mientras hacia acto de presencia en el enorme comedor, que no necesitaba otra iluminación que no fueran sus enormes ventanas que iban de techo a piso, finamente adornadas por detalladas cortinas de satín de color azul, tan tenue que parecían rozar en blancas.  
  
-Te pido disculpas por ser tan descortés, no se que paso, pero no sucederá de nuevo - le decía con la mirada baja, mientras se incorporaba de la silla.  
  
-Esta bien solo bromeaba, pensé que eso es lo que esperarías oír de tu padre gruñón y no quise decepcionarte - soltando inmediatamente una tremenda carcajada.  
  
-Es que no me vas a preguntar nada, -decía Legolas mientras se metía a la boca el ultimo bocado de fruta.  
  
-A pesar de que tengo ciertas referencias de anoche, se que tu relato me lo hará mas emocionante, pero me gustaría que terminaras de comer y me alcanzaras en el lago, donde he planeado el ambiente ideal para hablar de eso, y prever el futuro.  
  
Legolas sintió ganas de correr, pero no en el sentido material, sino en el poder dejar salir a su alma y terminar de una buena vez con las expectativas de su padre. –¿Por qué lo que la mayoría considera como natural, debe de ser a la larga una obligación?- pensó. -Esta bien te alcanzo allá.  
  
-No demores, ya hiciste esperar mucho a tu padre.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Legolas subió como si no quisiera que las escaleras se terminaran nunca, tomó un largo bañó, sin importar lo prometido a su padre y se vistió como de costumbre con las ropas finas que las propias costureras del reino diseñaban para él, lo que impedía que de alguna forma el príncipe heredero luciera mal, claro sin desmeritar el fino y perfecto cuerpo que cubría su alma.  
  
Le puso las riendas al caballo, y partió en dirección al lago, en donde al llegar, pudo notar como su padre había mandado instalar un fino juego de mesas de jardín en la roca que se erguía achatada de manera natural, en el centro del hermoso lago.  
  
Después de atar las riendas del blanco corcel, remo hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al tope de la roca, que además del mobiliario, contaba con pequeños arbustos colocados alrededor y enormes maderos acomodados de forma tal, que formaban una estrella una vez que se les colocaba en la punta la fina tela que fungía de cubierta, para que los rayos de sol no golpearan directamente la cara del rey.  
  
-Es que acaso no he puesto de manifiesto mi ansiedad por conocer tu versión de los hechos, o cual es el motivo de tu demora. –Dijo el rey, con un tono ya impaciente.  
  
-Perdón de nuevo por el retrazo pero tenía que ponerme presentable, no es así – lo decía mientras se jalaba en forma burlona la blusa color oliva que traía puesta y que en el momento, despidió un hermoso aroma a jazmín.  
  
-Esta bien, pero es que la impaciencia me carcome suéltalo ya caray - exclamó el rey, dejando ver en su rostro cierta ambición que por un momento espantó a su único hijo.  
  
************** **************  
  
Lo que anoche había ocurrido, no tendría sentido de contar sin un contexto anterior; pues bien la cosa es la siguiente: cada año entre la clase acomodada del bosque, -aquellos con poder político en el reino-, se celebra una ceremonia con motivo del aniversario del bosque y del reinado de los elfos en este, claro esta que la clase media y baja también lo celebran, pero no es tan concurrida ni tan comentada como la de los poderosos.  
  
El rey hacia años que había dejado de asistir, por considerarla, mas una forma de relaciones públicas y encuentros amorosos entre la realeza, que como una ceremonia o siquiera una estrategia política, por lo que no asistía, o en su defecto mandaba en su representación al segundo a bordo. Sin embargo algo preocupaba al rey y este encontró consuelo y esperanza en esas insulsas reuniones.  
  
Su hijo desde que se encontraba en edad de pensar en salir con bellas elfas, no había manifestado interés alguno, si bien le conocía dos o tres pretendientas no era razón suficiente para pensar que su hijo pronto dejaría al rey gozar de un merecido descanso y dirigir las decisiones del reino, además de engendrar a un heredero que le asegurara al rey la predominancia de su dinastía por un periodo considerable. Ante tal preocupación comento su inquietud con quien hasta ese momento había sido su apoyo para las cuestiones del reino Lolindir Calafalas y quien era el ya mencionado segundo a bordo.  
  
Si bien para el rey su hijo era un perfecto confidente, existían cosas que para el monarca resultaban difíciles de platicar con él, y más aun si se trataba de cuestiones tan íntimas como la indiferencia de Legolas por las elfas. Por lo que dos días atrás el rey cito a Calafalas en el castillo para hablar del asunto.  
  
-Por que tanta preocupación si su hijo aún es joven y no creo que usted este pensando en dejar ya el mando ¿o si?-exclamó Lolindir mientras arribaba al salón de reuniones que se encontraba en la terraza norte del castillo y que tenía dicha puerta, enmarcada por tres bellos arcos de mármol con finos detalles tallados en él.  
  
-No es eso - exclamó el rey, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la puerta asegurándose de que este viniera solo - es sólo que ya esta en edad de manifestar sus impulsos y preferencias, como cualquier joven de su edad.  
  
-Pero tiene toda una vida para comprometerse, déjalo que disfrute su juventud - lo decía con tanta naturalidad y desinterés mientras arrimaba una silla a la mesa, que por un momento el rey creyó imprudente confesarle a Lolindir sus inquietudes, sin embargo era de toda su confianza y parecía un hombre maduro y sensato que hasta ese momento no le había defraudado.  
  
-Te repito que no es eso, es el hecho de que no voltea a ver a ninguna, no lo oigo comentarme de nadie y a la edad que tiene ya debería de haber armado un escándalo o roto el corazón a alguna elfa ¿no crees?.  
  
-Esta bien creo que tienes un poco de razón, pero ha de ser que como príncipe acostumbrado a lo mejor, ninguna de las jóvenes vacantes le parece interesante, además no olvides que a más de una la trae loca - exclamó Lolindir, mientras miraba al rey de reojo, y se servía con toda confianza una taza de té negro.  
  
-Bueno, continuaremos en lo mismo o tienes algún plan- decía el rey de forma desesperada, esperando que su hijo no entrara en cualquier momento y aturdido de que aquel a quien tenia al lado, no le diera la importancia que el rey consideraba. 


	2. Capítulo II El Plan

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Capítulo II. El plan.  
  
-Pues por lo pronto tengo algo simple, pero que podría funcionar- Lolindir notó que mientras más palabras articulaba, el rey más abría los ojos demostrando su tremenda impaciencia.  
  
-Dilo rápido y sin titubear.  
  
-Bien, pues como sabrás en dos días se celebrará la fiesta de aniversario del bosque, en el salón que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, fiesta a la que asisten los mejores aristócratas del bosque y al cual acuden con sus familias, - hablaba tan despacio y natural que, para esas pocas palabras ya iba por su segunda taza de té.  
  
-Ya sabes que esas fiestas tan superfluas no me gustan y no me benefician en nada-exclamó el rey con indiferencia, mientras le alcanzaba la crema a Lolindir Calafalas.  
  
-Ya lo se, y sabes que no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero resulta una ocasión muy adecuada para que Legolas socialice, y conozca gente de su altura, es más el director del consejo de leyes el Sr. Caranthir Yavëtil asistirá con su esposa y al parecer llevara a su hija mayor la cual esta de regreso después de una larga estancia en Rohan quien además esta ya en edad para ser desposada y es por demás hermosa- dando un sorbo enorme a la taza, Lolindir esperó la reacción del rey mirándolo por encima de la taza, para poder continuar.  
  
-Si, pero necesitamos que Legolas demuestre interés en ella para que las cosas funcionen, por que en eso no podemos obligarlo.  
  
-En eso ya había pensado y se cuan rejego es tu heredero, pero si le proponemos la misma idea al juez y arreglamos que sea una cita en la que asistan juntos al evento, las cosas pintarían de otro color, no cree usted – mientras decía estas palabras miro de reojo como Legolas habría la pesada puerta escoltada por los hermosos pilares e ingresaba muy seguro en la sala.  
  
-¡Es que te has perdido de mi vista!-exclamó Legolas con un tono de reproche, - perdón no sabia que tenias invitados. Que tal señor Calafalas, como se encuentra hoy-exclamó el heredero mientras hacia una leve reverencia y se sentaba al lado de su padre.  
  
-Oh!! muy bien, ademas de que es un día perfecto para planear los asuntos del reino - mientras lo decía no podía evitar la risa burlona que emanaba de su boca, lo que sin duda disgusto un poco al príncipe.  
  
-Esta bien, te daré oportunidad de que demuestres que tu plan funciona, hazme saber la respuesta de tu ofrecimiento en cuanto la tengas, para poder actuar al respecto -exclamó el rey mirando la cara de incomprensión de su hijo.  
  
Mientras el rey pronunciaba estas palabras, Lolindir se levantó de la silla y se despidió de ambos con las respectivas reverencias - así será ya lo veras, mañana a primera hora te lo haré saber-.  
  
-Sin esperar a que llegaran los cuestionamientos de su hijo, el rey en tono enérgico exclamó –hay asuntos que no deben ser comentados, ni siquiera a ti y tu atrevimiento me sorprende, acostumbrate a peguntar primero, que imprudencia!!!- el rey dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Legolas sentado en el balcón. En realidad no sentía nada de lo que había dicho, pero prefirió adelantarse y dejar a Legolas sin oportunidad de cuestionar, que encontrase en un lió de mentiras que en el momento no le venían a la cabeza.  
  
Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban en la hermosa terraza que tiene el comedor, el rey creyó prudente comenzar con el plan antes de que la respuesta llegara, así no se vería sospechoso el ofrecimiento.  
  
-Y bien, cuéntame que tienes pensado para mañana, a demás de salir a cabalgar por ahí y visitar a tus conocidos - exclamó el rey después de un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos.  
  
-En realidad nada ¿por que la pregunta?- contestó Legolas mientras sin mirar a su padre apresuraba el desayuno.  
  
-Oh nada es solo que se aproxima un evento al cual quisiera que asistieras en mi representación.  
  
-Ya veo, pero es que acaso has cambiado de opinión respecto a la reunión de aniversario. – dijo Legolas mientras no podía ocultar la cara de sorpresa que le ocasionaron las palabras de su padre.  
  
-No en lo absoluto, es solo que en esta ocasión no asistirá Lolindir y no considero del todo prudente dejar si representación alguna el evento, algo podría suceder en nuestra ausencia.  
  
-No lo creo, el evento es muy insulso y mundano, nada interesante puede pasar en él, además nadie a quien yo conozca le es permitido asistir, por lo que no le veo sentido ir a una reunión solo.  
  
-¡Vamos! Estas siendo muy extremista, hasta parece que platico conmigo mismo. Estoy de acuerdo que no es la gran cosa, pero en tu caso considero que es una ocasión muy acorde para que te relaciones con otros de tu condición y no solo con esos tipos que crían caballos a las afueras del reino.  
  
-Sabes que son mis amigos padre, y que además compartimos los mismo gustos por los caballos y la arquería. Además dentro de esos tipos que tu mencionas se encuentra Haldir, quien sirvió a este reino durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-Si lo se, y se también que hay otras cosas en las que un futuro rey debe ocuparse además de cabalgar por el bosque. –El rey hizo una pausa y continuó. - Y por el asunto de ir solo, no te preocupes ya veremos que hacemos.  
  
-Como que ya veremos, eso no arregla nada - decía Legolas mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y no demostrarle a su padre, que sus comentarios le herían.  
  
Mientras esto pasaba el rey fue interrumpido por uno de los recaderos que llevaba un sobre al parecer lacrado ese mismo día. El rey busco un ángulo que no permitiera a su heredero echar una mirada al contenido del sobre, el cual abrió rápidamente y leyó lo siguiente:  
  
"Todo salió conforme lo planeado, que tu hijo pase por ella a las 10, el juez esta muy contento con la idea de un posible matrimonio entre ambos, así que colaborara con lo que sea necesario." Espero nuevas instrucciones. Lolindir Calafalas.  
  
Mientras cerraba lentamente el sobre, el rey pensó que era el momento indicado para lanzar toda la información, y evitar que Legolas pensara en el sobre y la coincidencia de la platica.  
  
-No te alteres, cuando dije ya veremos es por que considero que seria apropiado que asistieras con alguien de tu nivel, además de hermosa y prometedora no crees- mientras el rey pronunciaba estas palabras se guardaba el sobre en una pequeña bolsa que su túnica contenía al interior.  
  
-Creo saber por donde vas, ¿es que acaso ya tienes a alguien en la mira? - exclamó Legolas sorprendido el mismo por el tono de curiosidad que emanaron de sus palabras más que el reproche que el quería manifestar.  
  
-No, es solo que ayer por la tarde oí que la hija del juez Yavëtil ha llegado ayer después de haber pasado un tiempo en Rohan estudiando pintura y música, por lo que se el juez siempre asiste, y en esta ocasión llevara a su hija para que se actualice en cuanto a los jóvenes del reino, así que...  
  
-Podríamos asistir juntos y conocer gente al mismo tiempo, no es así.  
  
-Pues si, sin embargo la última decisión es tuya y no es mi intención forzarte a ir a una reunión que yo mismo descalifico.  
  
Legolas permaneció por unos momentos pensativo, no era que descalificara del todo la idea, en realidad el hecho le parecía llamativo, sin embargo el que su padre tuviera tan montada la explicación le hacia pensar que todo era planeado y que por lo tanto había un trasfondo provechoso para el rey.  
  
-"¿Que cosa buena puede resultar de que yo asista a la reunión ... y lo bastante buena como para que mi padre me recomiende el asistir?" pensó cuidadosamente el heredero.  
  
-Sabes hijo, creo que será mejor que te deje pensar mejor las cosas - exclamó el rey, sorpresivamente, lo que hizo que Legolas regresara del letargo en el que se encontraba inmerso- puesto que serás tu quien asistirá, sin embargo considero prudente que me des tu respuesta lo antes posible en caso de que esta sea un si. Ya sabes, por eso de los preparativos y la invitación.  
  
-Te aseguro que esta tarde tendrás mi respuesta - dijo Legolas muy secamente en respuesta al impaciente comentario final de su padre.  
  
Continuara......  
  
|Reviews: | |IONA: | |Me hace muy feliz tu review, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme y | |que bueno que te haya gustado. Para responder a tu pregunta, si he leído el | |libro y he visto las pelis, pero preferí tomar solo a los personajes | |principales y añadirle de mi cosecha unos que otros, así que a todos | |aquellos que no reconozcas será porque me los he sacado de la cabeza. | |Saludos, Besos y muchas gracias de nuevo. | 


	3. Capítulo III La Confusion Sentimental

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Capítulo III. La confusión sentimental.  
  
Sin esperar un minuto más y después de acompañar a su padre al paseo diario, Legolas emprendió a galope el recorrido que frecuentemente le llevaba a las colinas de las afueras del reino, en donde se reunía con el resto del grupo para cabalgar por las llanuras y alrededor de los lagos, o simplemente pasar una buena tarde conversando.  
  
Al primero que vio esa tarde fue a Haldir, ahí sentado solitario esperando a los demás. Su rostro reflejo alivio cuando vio la silueta de Legolas sobre el hermoso corcel color blanco.  
  
-Es que acaso el resto no piensa venir hoy - gritó Haldir sin esperar a que Legolas se encontrara del todo cerca.  
  
-No lo se, la verdad es que presiento que mas bien a nosotros se nos ha ocurrido llegar muy temprano, ¿no crees? –Legolas no pudo evitar el tono irónico en su respuesta sin embargo, esa tarde Haldir le pareció distinto, encantadoramente mas bello que de costumbre, no era que Legolas se la pasara apreciando la indudable belleza de Haldir y de hecho anteriormente jamás lo había hecho, pero esa tarde Haldir irradiaba luz.  
  
-Esta bien no te preocupes por el resto, estarán aquí pronto. –después de un breve silencio Legolas continuó - Además la ocasión es propicia para que charlemos solo tú y yo...  
  
-Por que, que pasa-interrumpió Haldir consternado-.  
  
-No nada grave, es solo que...bueno...sabes que eres la persona a quien le cuento todo, mi mejor amigo y consejero, y aunque en general todos somos muy unidos, existen cosas que no le he contado al resto del grupo y solo tú las sabes, por que además de que no puedo andar contando los secretos del reino, tus consejos me han sido especialmente valiosos y pues...  
  
Legolas se detuvo, no pudo continuar, ambos sabia que desde hacia tiempo la relación que entre ellos existía era la más fuerte al interior de grupo por lo que se conocían a la perfección, lo que creaba un ambiente muy especial entre ambos- cuestión que hasta esos momentos ninguno de los dos había notado extraña o fuera de lugar. Simple amistad.  
  
-Lo se, te resulta mas fácil contármelo sólo a mi, ¿no es así?- exclamó Haldir, rompiendo el silencio y facilitándole a Legolas terminar un comentarios que por si solo lo había puesto en aprietos, al no poder terminar.  
  
-Si exacto –respondió Legolas soltando una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-Y dime que pasa, me preocupas, cuenta ya.  
  
-Mi padre me ha propuesto asistir a la reunión de aniversario que se celebra mañana-  
  
-¿Esa que aborrece tanto?  
  
-Si esa, ¿puedes creerlo?  
  
-Inconscientemente Haldir exclamó - bueno es que un buen motivo tendrá ¿no crees?  
  
-¡Por que lo dices! –interrumpió Legolas ansiosamente mientras miraba a Haldir con extrañeza  
  
-No, por nada es sólo que esa reunión no va con sus ideas, es muy raro –pero ¡cálmate, quita esa cara de espanto!  
  
-Perdón, es que esa fue la misma reacción que yo tuve al escuchar la invitación.  
  
-Por que, ¿qué más te dijo?  
  
-Bueno, que no era obligatoria mi asistencia, pero si conveniente y que no me preocupara por ir solo-.  
  
-Es que acaso nos dejara vernos en público contigo, ¡guaw! esa idea es tentadora y muy benéfica para nosotros, el dejarnos ver con el príncipe en un evento como ese - exclamó Haldir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-No como crees, no se ha vuelto del todo incoherente. Considera apropiado que asista con alguien de mi nivel, y lo que es más extraño aún es que me aconsejo que sería apropiado asistir con la Hija del Juez Yavëtil puedes creerlo, ni siquiera la conozco, la mayor parte de su joven vida, la ha pasado en Rohan instruyéndose.  
  
-Bueno y ¿qué tiene ella de especial que no tengamos nosotros? - dijo Haldr queriendo arrancar del rostro de Legolas la hermosa sonrisa que siempre porta.  
  
-Que...es mujer y esta en edad de ser desposada.  
  
La sangre inmediatamente lleno la cabeza de Haldir, ocasionando que este se tornara rojo, y al interior el corazón le latía a mil por hora.  
  
-¡Uy! ahora soy yo quien te dice que quites esa cara - exclamó Legolas mientras soltaba una enorme carcajada, pero que en el fondo la reacción de Haldir le extraño en demasía.  
  
Estaban tan absortos en su platica que no notaron que el resto del grupo se aproximaba tan rápidamente que resultaría en vano continuar con la conversación. Cuando por fin oyeron el galope de los caballos Legolas se vio obligado a cambiar rápidamente de tema para que Haldir tuviera tiempo de recuperar su color.  
  
-Pero que tarde es, será poco el tiempo que tendremos hoy -dijo Legolas mientras se incorporaba y daba la espalda a Haldir quien permanecía aun sentado y con la mirada baja, apenado por la extraña reacción que sin querer manifestó.  
  
-¿Por que lo dices?, lo podemos compensar después del atardecer no creen- contestó Amrod quien era parte de los tres restantes que conformaban el grupo y que junto con Finarfin eran herreros del pueblo.  
  
-Me temo que hoy no podrá ser,-exclamó Legolas un poco apenado- tengo que llegar temprano a casa, para ayudar a mi padre a mandar comunicados, cosas del reino, me pidió que escribiera por el ya que a esa hora la poca luz y su vista cansada le impiden hacerlo por el mismo.  
  
Mientras decía eso notó que la cara de Hadir continuaba en una especie de letargo y que además no era el único que lo notaba.  
  
Por su parte Haldir mantenía una lucha en su interior que le aterraba de sobremanera, ese comentario final que Legolas le había hecho, había despertado en su interior algo que desconocía, que hasta esos momentos le eran ajenos, pero ¿qué diablos era?, el miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de el sin que pudiera evitarlo y peor aun, ocultarlo  
  
Los cuatro elfos cabalgaron por toda la llanura, atravesando los fríos lagos, los bosques y las enormes cadenas de flores multicolores que se abrían paso entre lo árboles, a veces galopando a gran velocidad y en ocasiones trotando, para apreciar la belleza de la vista, nunca se cansaban de pasear por esos hermoso horizontes y sin embargo siempre parecía ser la primera vez. Una vez que encontraban un lugar propicio para dejar descansar a los caballos, se ponían algunas veces a plasmar en pequeños bocetos el momento del paisaje, otras tallaban con navajas figurillas y puntas de flechas en pequeñas ramas y en ocasiones practicaban arquería con blancos diseñados por ellos.  
  
Haldir encontró la forma perfecta de fingir que se encontraba en esos momentos inmerso en la platica, sin embargo seguía manteniendo una batalla en su interior.  
  
-Que diablos pasa, por que me siento así, será que...me preocupo por el futuro del grupo, por el hecho de que Legolas encuentre atractivo el empezar a salir con elfas y prefiera eso a nosotros y que gradualmente nos cambie, o será el que pueda encontrar otro circulo de amigos...no, no sería capaz, él no es como los demás de su clase, jamás nos cambiaria por esas superfluas reuniones de la clase acomodada. Pensaba tortuosamente Haldir-.  
  
De pronto vino a su mente (como si hasta ese momento lo que el creía tormentoso no fuera suficiente) la imagen de Legolas besando y acariciando a esa mujer a quien el en una ocasión conoció tiempo atrás en el recinto donde se realizan las reuniones del consejo. Cuando esto vino a su mente no pudo evitar cambiar a un repentino color pálido  
  
-¿Y eso por que me afecta tanto? - se decía con rabia a si mismo - a fin de cuentas ese es su problema – continúo - el sabrá con quien salir, de quien enamorarse y a quien desposar, ya tendré oportunidad yo; y si nos cambia que mas da, que importa quedaremos tres. - Se lo dijo tan convencido y queriendo terminar con esa tortura que por un momento su mente regreso al bosque, en donde se encontraban y lo primero con lo que se topó al otro lado del círculo que conformaba el grupo, fue con la penetrante mirada de Legolas, el cual a través del hermoso azul de sus ojos, despedía un tono de confusión y reproche para con el.  
  
La primera reacción de Haldir fue apartar la mirada y agachar la cabeza en busca de su arco. Se incorporó dejando al grupo atrás y fue en búsqueda de blancos para sus flechas, sin notar que Legolas lo seguía sin titubear.  
  
-Has estado apartado todo el camino - dijo Legolas temiendo ser él la posible causa del estado de animo de su amigo-.  
  
-No es nada, es sólo que deje pendientes en casa y me preocupan un poco - ¡que excusa tan ridícula! - Pensó Haldir mientras apuntaba su arco a una pila de pequeñas rocas que ya había apilado y sin mirar a la cara a Legolas.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar al respecto? – exclamó Legolas en tono lastimero, pensando en que había sido muy descortés de su parte no preguntarle antes como iban sus asuntos.  
  
-No, son cosas sin importancia. Y dime...¿iras? - mientras lo decía estiro al máximo la flecha, apunto y se preparó para soltarla.  
  
-Creo que es lo mas prudente - exclamó Legolas.  
  
En cuanto escuchó estas palabras, Haldir soltó con tanta fuerza la flecha, que esta derribo las rocas y siguió un largo camino que se perdió a la mirada de ambos, sin siquiera haber perdido velocidad con el roce de las piedras.  
  
-Es mejor que me vaya de una vez - exclamó Legolas molestó ya, por la extraña conducta de su amigo.  
  
-Eso es lo que te obliga a irte ¿no es cierto?, el que tienes que ir a preparar todo para la reunión de mañana, es mentira lo de ayudar a tu padre ¿no? - dijo Haldir mientras se preparaba a lanzar otra flecha en el siguiente motón de rocas que había preparado.  
  
-No es mentira, tiene su lado de cierto. - mientras Legolas intentaba acomodar la siguiente frase, tomo sorpresivamente de la muñeca a Haldir, con tanta fuerza que lo obligo bajar el arco y a voltear la mirada súbitamente.  
  
-¿Es que acaso puedo confiar en lo que te he dicho y que esto será guardado por ti?  
  
-Pero claro, me ofende tu pregunta - respondió Haldir lanzando una mirada retadora.  
  
-¿Y podré seguir contándote lo que ocurra?  
  
-Legolas... sabes que si, ¿a que viene todo esto?  
  
-A nada- respondió Legolas, puesto que no quería alargar mas la conversación ante la urgencia que tenia por irse - es sólo que tu comportamiento me extraño, pero ahora se el motivo, en cuanto tenga nueva información te contare todo. Sabes - dijo en voz mas queda - yo también creo fuertemente en que papa trama algo y sin embargo no se con que intención lo hace y eso es lo que me intriga.  
  
-No te preocupes ya lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, sólo asegúrate de que lo que vayas a hacer sea por que así lo quieres tú - le dijo Haldir mientras se soltaba de la mano de Legolas, la cual podía sentir tersa y tibia.  
  
Legolas subió al caballo y con una reverencia se despidió - hasta el próximo fin de semana amigos, lleguen a tiempo - mientras lo decía le dio la orden al corcel y partió a toda velocidad.  
  
Legolas y el resto del grupo desde un principio acordaron en hacer dichas reuniones cada fin de semana, lo que les permitía atender a cada uno sus asuntos y relajarse en el bosque al concluir la semana.  
  
Continuara........  
  
IONA: Me da muchísimo gusto que sigas mi historia, cuéntame más de ti, he visto tus reviews en otros fics, lo que me hace pensar que eras una buena conocedora por estos rumbos. Y dime ¿tu tambien escribes?. MUCHAS GRACIAS de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Las sorpresas apenas comienzan espero disfrutes de esta historia, por su parte Legolas no tendrá tan facil la elección ademas de que Haldir no será su unico "amigo". Gracias. Besitos  
  
VANIAHEPSKINS: Vaya!!!!! Que gusto que me escribas, dejame platicarte que he tenido la oportunidad de leer obras tuyas en esta pagina y son BUENÍSIMAS, ademas de que eres de las maestras en este buen arte del SLASH, me halaga que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer esta obra, ojala y sigamos en contacto, muchas gracias por leer y espero sigas esta humilde obra. Gracias Mil. 


	4. Capitulo IV La Esperada Cita

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Capítulo IV. La esperada cita.  
  
Cuando arribó al palacio, su padre se encontraba en su privado escribiendo algunas cartas, Legolas entró al salón que se encontraba levemente iluminado por la chimenea, mientras que su padre sin voltear la mirada comentó – es que acaso después de hacerme esperar ya me tienes una respuesta-  
  
-Si, supongo que tendré que enviarle una invitación a ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Elladan Yavëtil respondió su padre con una ligera sonrisa – ¿es que acaso hasta eso desconoces?  
  
-Pues no suelo relacionarme mucho con los jóvenes de clase alta.  
  
-Si, lo se, ni que lo digas, tu mismo has justificado la propuesta que te he hecho.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que me apresure a escribir la invitación antes de que se oscurezca más. – Inesperadamente Legolas se sentía ilusionado con los posibles resultados de la cita.  
  
-Házmelo saber cuando este lista, para enviar al mensajero.  
  
Legolas se dirigía a su habitación a escribir la carta, cuando noto que su padre había dejado su túnica en la sala de estar, – será mejor que se la lleve, ya esta oscureciendo y el frió del invierno que se avecina no será bueno para su salud-pensó Legolas mientras cogía del sofá la dicha túnica.  
  
Cuando la tomo sintió que algo al interior del bolsillo, sabia que no era prudente husmear de esa manera, pero a fin de cuentas su padre le contaba todo lo que en el reino acontecía, lo que le hacia sentir que su obligación era mantenerse al tanto de todo.  
  
Tomo el sobre y leyó despacio el contenido del papel -"Todo salió conforme lo planeado, que tu hijo pase por ella a las 10, el juez esta muy contento con la idea de un posible matrimonio entre ambos, así que colaborara con lo que sea necesario. Espero nuevas instrucciones. Lolindir Calafalas."  
  
Legolas no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas de rabia, guardó inmediatamente el sobre en la capa y subió a su habitación. La ira lo dominaba, ¿cómo era posible que su padre planeara su propia vida? Y por que se empeñaba en que él saliera con la tal Elladan, que acaso Legolas era incapaz de escoger por el mismo. -Pero como pudo ser tan ruin, que es lo que pretende, ya lo tenia todo planeado y me hizo creer que solo era una idea casual para distraerme un poco.  
  
Legolas escribió la invitación de la manera más seca y fría, sin ningún interés por la respuesta o por ser cortes, aunado a que la extraña ilusión que momentos antes sintió, desapareció. La carta decía: -"Querida Elladan Yavëtil: el motivo de mi carta es para invitarla el día de mañana a la reunión que se celebra cada año con motivo del aniversario del bosque, espero ansioso su respuesta. Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
-Aquí tienes espero que estés contentó - le dijo Legolas a su padre en un tono seco mientras le extendía el sobre sin lacrar.  
  
-Y yo por que habría de estarlo, eres tú el que asistirá en compañía de esa hermosa joven - mientras lo decía abrió la carta y leyó- pero que descortesía, es que acaso no sabes nada de amabilidad y redacción- mientras decía estas palabras alzo la mirada y pudo ver como Legolas se dirigía a la puerta-.  
  
-Se entienden mis intenciones ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el príncipe mientras volteaba solo de perfil.  
  
-Eso creo –dijo el rey en tono seco.  
  
-Bueno pues con eso basta - no puedo ser mas cortes con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.  
  
-Ya veo –no te imaginas el rostro de la bella joven y es eso lo que te impide inspirarte ¿no es así?  
  
-Si, como digas- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras Legolas abría rápidamente la puerta - estoy cansado y ya es tarde, que descanses padre hasta mañana.  
  
-La enviare inmediatamente hijo, aunque insisto en que deberías redactar una carta nueva y ser mas cortes, tal vez yo podría ayudarte-  
  
-Creo que ya me has ayudado bastante padre, deja la carta así no tiene importancia-  
  
Al día siguiente mientras ambos se encontraban dando el paseo diario y en medio del silencio que los acogía, Legolas fue interrumpido por uno de los recaderos de su padre, quien le llevaba muy ansioso la respuesta de la joven.  
  
-Vamos ábrela - dijo su padre mientras asomaba la cara al sobre que mantenía en las manos el príncipe.  
  
"Estimado príncipe Greenleaf: será un placer y un honor asistir con usted a la reunión de hoy, le agradezco su invitación y espero ansiosa el momento de nuestro encuentro. Elladan Yavëtil."  
  
Cuando termino de leer le extendió la carta a su padre para que se cerciorara por el mismo y sin ninguna intención de leer en voz alta aquel contenido.  
  
-Haa! que bien, es un hecho que asistirás con esa hermosa joven, que maravilla vamos ve a preparar tus cosas por que debes de ir radiante.  
  
-Aun tengo tiempo, aunque supongo que tengo que recogerla a las 10, ¿no? - mientras pronunciaba estas palabras miró a su padre en forma retadora, como queriendo que aceptara sus intenciones.  
  
-Pues...no se...¿por que lo dices?-exclamó el rey en tono dudoso.  
  
-Pensé que tal vez tu sabrías más de esto que yo ¿no?- Mientras decía esto pudo ver como su padre trataba nerviosamente de articular alguna palabra – claro que lo digo por que tu has asistido anteriormente a este tipo de reuniones.  
  
-Haaa!! si claro - exclamó en un tono de alivio - pues si podrías pasar por ella a esa hora  
  
-Que bien, supuse que dirías eso. Bueno creo que debo ausentarme y ver que llevare puesto esta noche, con permiso padre - Legolas partió sin mirar atrás y dejando todavía lejos del castillo a su padre.  
  
El rey comenzaba a sentir hostilidad por parte de su hijo y creyó por un momento que Legolas sabia de las intenciones de su padre –pero como pudo haberlo sabido, no imposible son imaginaciones mías-  
  
Cuando el atardecer depositaba sus últimos rayos sobre el castillo, el rey pensó que era apropiado saber que pasaba con su hijo y su demora. Después de dejar los asuntos de ese día resueltos, el rey se disponía a subir al cuarto de su heredero, cuando en ese momento y al pie de la escalera, se detuvo.  
  
El rey Thranduil en un principio pareció no reconocer la silueta que se aproximaba, parecía un sueño, algo mágico que irradiaba luz, cuando esta se acerco, los rubios cabellos le dieron señales de quien se encontraba frente a él, - te vez fastuoso - susurró el rey muy quedamente, queriendo hacer ese comentario solo para él, pero la impresión lo había delatado.  
  
Legolas traía puesto un abrigo largo, color hueso, con unos pantalones del mismo color y el cabello recogido de la frente por una fina corona que por momentos se opacaba con el brillo de sus cabellos.  
  
-Pareces todo un rey hijo mío - exclamó el monarca con un tono emocionado.  
  
La belleza de su hijo lo dejó por unos instantes, deslumbrado, sin embargo, en el fondo el rey quien sobre cualquier persona amaba a su hijo, pensó que sería este el inicio de una hermosa relación entre su heredero y la hija del juez, y que tal vez culminaría con un hermoso matrimonio. De pronto las ilusiones del rey se vieron interrumpidas por la dulce voz de Legolas.  
  
-Creo que debo irme, solo venia a despedirme y a pedirte que me desees suerte, ya que es la primera reunión oficial a la que asisto en tu nombre.  
  
-Se que lo harás bien hijo, tu solo diviértete y no olvides ser cortes. Buena suerte. –por ultimo el rey le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su hijo y le exclamó al oído –te quiero hijo mío-.  
  
Legolas montó en el carruaje que estaba finamente adornado con guirnaldas y listones que lo esperaba afuera y en el cual él había estado reticente en llegar a la reunión, ya que a Legolas le hubiera encantado llegar montado en su hermoso corcel blanco, pero pensó que seria una descortesía llevar a galope a la joven Elladan. Durante el camino, Legolas pensó en las ultimas palabras de su padre al salir del castillo y en el sentimiento encontrado que tenía por haber hallado aquella carta.  
  
Cuando llego a la residencia del juez Yavëtil, encontró en la entrada - sutilmente resguardada por pilares de mármol,- al sirviente de la casa quien lo hizo pasar a la sala de estar y esperar a que Elladan bajara.  
  
Tras unos pocos minutos que para Legolas parecieron horas, su mirada no pudo evitar el encuentro con aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos, de la cual pudo sentir su presencia mientras esta bajaba las escaleras principales, su rostro era terso y blanco y sus labios rojos como el carmín, su cuerpo parecía haber sido finamente esculpido por algún gran artista, era tan alta y delgada que parecía sumamente frágil, lo que le provoco a Legolas asirla inmediatamente contra él. Inmediatamente los claros ojos grises de Elladan se toparon con los suyos, haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
-Me alegra conocerle su majestad - exclamó ella con una tersa voz que parecía casi un cántico y después de hacer una ligera reverencia.  
  
-El placer es mío Elladan, pero mejor llámame Legolas, no seamos tan formales, -susurró este, con una leve sonrisa mientras se asía de su mano, para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones. Este no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en la silueta de la hermosa mujer quien vestía un sublime y fino vestido rosado que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su espalda.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Legolas notó que no podía despegar su mirada de la bella joven, aquel hermoso rostro blanco contrastado por esos labios rojos le atraía, ella sin embargo trato penosamente de hacerle la platica cada que al mirarlo notaba que este estaba embelesado con su imagen.  
  
-Y dime, ha de ser una vida muy interesante la de ser príncipe del bosque ¿no es así?-exclamó ella de manera todavía penosa.  
  
-Pues tiene sus pros y contras, aunque sí es un privilegio que tengo siempre presente. Con esta pregunta que rompió el tenso silencio, Legolas regreso de su letargo y respondió a la pregunta con un interés por Elladan que mas pareció una evasiva.  
  
-Pero hablemos de ti, supongo que yo ya soy bien conocido entre la gente.  
  
-Si, así es, ya había oído hablar de ti en varias ocasiones y tuve el gusto de verte en una reunión del consejo a la que asistió tu padre, sólo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
NOTA: DISCÚLPENME SI SE ME VA ALGO, PERO LA PAGINA ME PONE UNA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS Y EN REALIDAD APARECEN MENOS, OSEA QUE ME ESTA QUITANDO ALGUNOS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN OJALA Y ME LOS MANDE DE UN JALON. HAAA Y RECUERDEN QUE SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DEL SEÑOR TOLKIE, LOS QUE NO LES SEAN FAMILIARES, PUES HÁGANLE COMO YO "PEGUE SU FOTO AQUÍ" OSEA METANSE USTEDES MISMOS EN LA HISTORIA.  
  
BESOS. MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD –no me canso de decircelos, aunque parezca repetitivo-  
  
REVIEWS  
  
IONA: Hola!! Mil gracias de nuevo por seguir al tanto. Ten paciencia ya veremos que pasa con Haldir por lo pronto te puedo asegurar que pronto habra accion, debemos confiar en los buenos gustos del elfo, no creo que se deje convencer por cualquiera no crees??? Ya veremos solo ténganme paciencia Ok, prometo algo bueno pronto. Ojala y pudiera leer algo de lo tuyo se que ha de ser muy bueno, yo por mi parte pues es lo primero que hago aquí, aunque si he escrito otras cosillas pero no para internet, debo reconocer que Daniela me metio la cosquillita de escribir aquí y se lo agradezco mucho. Deberias de seguir escribiendo animate. Prometo actualizar mis datos es que no se que poner. Muchos Besitos. Y Mil Gracias.  
  
VANIA: De nuevo mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme. El lo que concierne a Legolas y Haldir pues si se conocer "solo" lo necesario como para ser buenos amigos, pero supogo que si se interesan en el futuro ya se contaran el uno al otro sobre sus pasados amorosos, ya veremos!!! Gracias por la recomendación prometo aplicarlo al siguiente capitulo aunque he de confesarte que todos los distintivos que le pongo al documento, ya cuando lo subo, me los quita TODITOS, pero prometo ver como le hago para que viene, por que entiendo que asi se ha de hacer mas difícil la lectura. Prometo hacerlos un poquitin mas largos aunque siento que ya lo son, pero bueno, mil gracias por los consejos. Gracias. Y sigo con la cara de GUAUUUU!!! Por que leiste mi fic  
  
DANIELITA: Amiga creeme que si recibí los ultimos tres fics, muchas gracias y al contrario le honor es mio, tu no te procupes por que se que sino dejas reviews no es por que no me leas sino por falta de tiempo. Por otro lado la verdad es que a mi tampoco se me antoja mucho la idea de una pareja buga entre legolas y una mujer, pero algun contratiempo tiene que tener el joven no? Uppsss creo que ya les adelante alguito, bueno aun asi sigueme leyendo amiguita. TQM. Besitos hasta alla Ya no demores con tu fic, no es presion pero ya se me cuecen las habas por ver en accion a los muchachos. 


	5. Capitulo V La Reunion y sus Consecuencia...

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues por favor mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Capítulo V. La Reunión y sus consecuencias.  
  
Así pasaron las horas inmersos en su platica, sin notar a aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor, y que la gente sorprendida por la asistencia del príncipe los miraban curiosos. Después de cenar y bailar escucharon el discurso que cada año se da para agradecer un año más de aniversario. De pronto la pareja fue interrumpida por viejas amistades de la joven Elladan quienes no pudieron evitar preguntar que había entre la pareja.  
  
Ese momento le dio a Legolas la oportunidad de hundirse en sus pensamientos, y de preguntarse que efecto había tenido la hermosa joven en su interior. Era cierto que ella era muy hermosa y difícil de dejar de ver, pero...no sentía nada extraño en su interior, ningún cosquilleo, solo le intrigaba de sobre manera la hermosura de la joven, le atraía, pero no le emocionaba.  
  
De momento le llegó a la cabeza la imagen de Haldir, allí retraído en medio del grupo, con su cara de aflicción y la preocupación que sus palabras despedían cuando lo interrogó la noche pasada. - ¿por qué se había portado así? Que le había molestado-.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta que junto con sus pensamientos sobre Haldir, le venia también un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estomago.  
  
-Pero que locura!!! - pensó Legolas mientras trataba de adherirse a la  
platica de las jóvenes que no dejaban de presumir unas con otras sobre  
sus caros vestidos. La verdad es que Legolas solo se sentía como un  
adorno más de la joven quien no dejaba de presumir con quien había  
asistido a la fiesta, inclusive parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro  
de pena o vergüenza.  
  
-Podría sobre llevar mejor esta fiesta si estuviera Haldir aquí  
conmigo - su pensamiento le asusto tanto que lo obligo a corregirse a  
si mismo, como queriendo reprimir sus sentimientos – bueno, más bien  
todo el grupo estaríamos más cómodos aquí juntos, pero este tipo de  
divisiones de clases jamás lo permitiría-pensó.  
  
Así paso la noche entre platicas y copas, en la cual los dos jóvenes se cuestionaron el uno al otro, y después de varias horas parecía que ambos se conocían de hacia muchos años. Legolas no pudo evitar al final de la fiesta manifestar preocupación por la jugarreta que su mente le hacia, el sentir que con quien hablaba era Haldir, el llegar por un momento a confundir los nombres y de sentir ansias por verlo, y sin embargo estar sentado frente a una joven de hermosura hipnótica.  
  
Cuando se encontraban afuera de la casa de la joven, esta le pregunto temerosa –fue hermosa esta noche, más por haber asistido contigo...es que acaso... ¿podremos vernos de nuevo?-  
  
-Claro cuando gustes- respondió Legolas sin poder evitar el color rojo  
que adquirieron sus mejillas.  
  
-Sería fabuloso ir a visitarte algún día al castillo.  
  
-No necesitas invitación, puedes ir cuando quieras.  
  
-Esta bien, iré en estos días y así podré conocer mejor a tu padre, y  
tal vez después...tu quieras conocer a mi familia.  
  
-Si, tal vez, pero sabes no hay que ir tan aprisa se pueden mal  
interpretar las cosas. Que descanses y gracias por la velada.  
  
Con un suave beso en la mejilla, Legolas se despidió de la hermosa joven, si poder evitar dar una bocanada del hermoso perfume que cubría su piel y de la cual no se había cansado en toda la noche.  
  
Elladan por su parte, en ningún momento notó el tono de rechazo que las ultimas palabras de Legolas guardaban, estaba tan emocionada que no le intereso aquella barrera que de tajo puso el príncipe.  
  
Durante todo el camino Legolas continuó con sus tormentosos pensamientos, algo se había despertado en él esa noche, y creía saber que era, sin embargo todos los sentimientos que su alma guardaba, le impedían identificar con quien había salido realmente esa noche en sus pensamientos y de quien notó que se había cautivado. Si bien de manera material salió con Elladan en su mente había estado toda la noche con Haldir.  
  
Ya de regreso en casa y hundido en la cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche Legolas permaneció con los ojos atentos a las sombras que se desplegaban a consecuencia de la noche, sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas ante la desesperación que rondaba por su mente y su corazón, sin embargo el trinar de los pájaros, que daba señales de la proximidad de la mañana arrullo de manera natural los cansados párpados del príncipe. Su despertar como ya sabemos, se dio pasadas las 12 de la tarde.  
  
********** **********  
  
De vuelta al lago, en donde dejamos pendiente la platica del Rey Thranduil y Legolas, la charla transcurrió con mas tranquilidad que la deseada por el rey, quien notó que su hijo no demostraba emoción alguna mientras le contaba del hermoso recinto, la magnitud del salón de baile y la rica cena que esa noche fue servida y acompañada de los mejores vinos del reino, además de que evitaba a toda costa mencionar algo de Elladan y él.  
  
Después de haber permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato, el rey comenzó a intuir que su hijo jamás iría al grano. Mientras el rey le acercaba una taza té, tomo valor e interrumpió.  
  
-Bueno he escuchado pacientemente, pero ¿no crees que me toca  
preguntar a mi?  
  
-No veo que mas pueda interesarte pero adelante - respondió Legolas  
quien de verdad no podía evitar mostrar enojo ante la curiosidad de su  
padre y nerviosismo por salir del enredo.  
  
-Esta bien, dime ¿cómo es ella? He de reconocer que el juez es uno de  
mis mas viejos amigos, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su  
hija partió a Rohan.  
  
-Bueno no puedo negar que es una mujer muy atractiva e interesante,  
platicamos toda la noche y me contó como ha sido su vida por Rohan,  
además de que demostró mucho interés por saber como era mi vida de  
príncipe; mientras que me presentaba a sus amigas y conocidos –  
mientras decía esta palabras Legolas no pudo evitar sonrojarse y  
soltar una leve sonrisa- pero creo que no somos del todo compatibles -  
continuó.  
  
-Vamos pero por que dices eso, si solo ha sido una noche, creo que te  
precipitas al juzgarla tan pronto, además creo que deberían de darse  
otra oportunidad para conocerse mejor, no se...tal vez otra cita - el  
rey mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras abría cada vez mas sus  
grisáceos ojos.  
  
-No veo para que otra cita-  
  
-Tu mismo lo has dicho, Elladan es hermosa e interesante, date la oportunidad-  
  
Legolas asintió con la cabeza esperando así mantener a su padre a raya  
sobre el asunto -bueno eso será una cosa que tendré que pensar después  
¿no crees?-  
  
-Esta bien hijo no quise entrometerme, solo quiero verte feliz-  
  
-Y así será, es solo que aún es muy pronto para saber si ella y yo  
somos compatibles-  
  
-Solo lo podrás averiguar saliendo de nuevo con ella-  
  
Legolas comenzaba a pensar que cada que abría la boca solo lo hacia para darle la razón a su padre, pero las mentiras no se le daban y prefería no decirlas aunque eso significara tampoco decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
  
-Sabes hijo –exclamó el Rey - no quisiera tratar estos asuntos ahora,  
pero creo que es el momento. Mi salud se deteriora...  
  
-Vamos¡¡¡ no empieces con lo mismo sabes que solo son alucinaciones tuyas-  
  
-Se que no te gusta hablar del asunto, pero me preocupa dejarte solo,  
se que eres lo bastante capaz como para hacerte cargo de este reino,  
por que así me lo has demostrado, pero no quiero irme sin saber que  
eres feliz en compañía de alguien que te ama-  
  
-comprendo que te preocupe mi futuro, pero tampoco contemplo la  
soledad ¿sabes? Además ya se dará algún día y en lo que respecta a ti,  
todavía te queda muchos asuntos que resolver en este mundo así que no  
empecemos con esta tediosa platica, y perdona que te deje pero debo de  
retirarme.  
  
-El rey en un momento de desesperación sujeto a su hijo con fuerza del  
hombro impidiéndole de tajo que se levantara –sabes una cosa, a veces  
creo que tomas demasiado a la ligera mis consejos-  
  
-No es eso, es solo que... –Legolas notó que el tono de voz de su  
padre se elevaba e intento no seguir la discusión, pero el rey  
continuó  
  
-Deberías reconsiderar las razones por las cuales te hago los  
comentarios hijo, a veces creo que algo malo te pasa...ya sabes con  
tus preferencias...-  
  
El príncipe ya exaltado no pudo impedir contestarle a su padre – sabes, creo que tus comentarios han ido más allá de eso, y créeme no estoy interesado en que me consigas pareja, yo sabré con quien salgo y en que momento.  
  
El rey Thranduil no pudo evitar sentirse helado ante tal comentario, - creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación cuando estés más tranquilo, y comprendas la importancia que a tu edad representa el compromiso- en ese momento el rey se levanto de inmediato para tomar el bote que lo sacaría del lago.  
  
Legolas por su parte camino sin rumbo por el bosque durante largo rato con la intención de tranquilizarse y evitar otra discusión al llegar a casa, cuando al fin se dio cuenta del tiempo ya era muy entrada la noche y las luces de las casas se habían apagado ya.  
  
En ese momento Legolas reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, lugar al cual había llegado sin darse cuenta. Ya ahí pensó que el momento era propicio para tocar a una de las puertas que se le hizo familiar y desahogarse con la única persona que sabría que lo entendería. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde para hacer una visita oficial.  
  
Legolas hizo buen uso de su tremenda puntería y arrojo piedras a la ventana contigua, con la intención de no despertar al resto de la familia.  
  
Entre sueños Haldir escuchó el golpeteo de las rocas en su ventana, abriendo primero un ojo con dificultad trato de entender que era lo que pasaba, al momento otra piedra hizo roce con el vidrio y Haldir se incorporó, mientras esperaba una tercera Haldir permaneció sentado al filo de la cama, cuando de repente notó que la lluvia de rocas se había detenido, puesto que Legolas en ese momento pensó que era demasiado inoportuno y que Haldir no se despertaría sin que toda la familia lo hiciese.  
  
Así el príncipe del bosque empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la casa de Haldir, quien tardíamente había reaccionado y corría presto a la puerta tras haber visto la silueta de Legolas por la ventana.  
  
-Espera, regresa!!! –susurró Haldir quien aun trataba de ponerse la  
bata de dormir- Legolas!!! – Chilló.  
  
El suave susurro de Haldir toco los sentidos del príncipe quien en ese momento dio media vuelta y regreso apresurado – perdón....es solo que pasaba por aquí...y sentí necesidad de...hablar, claro y pensé que...  
  
-Pero que pasa!! Estas tomado, ya viste la hora y el frío que hace,  
pasa!! pasa!! Rápido  
  
-No, tienes razón será mejor que me vaya, te veo el próximo sábado y  
platicamos ¿esta bien?  
  
-Espera, perdona mi recibimiento es solo que es muy noche y me tomaste  
por sorpresa, pasa por favor-  
  
-Legolas entró cuidadosamente a la casa esperando no toparse con algo  
que pudiera tirar. Cuando encontró por fin el sillón se sentó despacio  
buscando en la oscuridad la silueta de Haldir  
  
-No!! No es prudente sentarnos aquí, es mejor que subamos a mi  
habitación ¿no crees? Ahí podremos platicar sin problemas. –Haldir  
extendió su mano en la oscuridad buscando la de Legolas, para guiarlo  
en la penumbra de su casa, la cual este ya conocía hasta con los ojos  
cerrados.  
  
Por un momento el príncipe dudo en subir, ya que las vacilaciones que habían dado vuelta por su mente los días pasados involucraban a Haldir – sin embargo cuando sintió el tibio roce de su mano, sus dudas se fueron por completo y sin vacilar se dejo llevar por su guía.  
  
Continuara....  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
VANIA: Gracias por las sugerencias prometo tomarlas en cuenta para el próximo capítulo, por lo pronto este intente hacerlo un poco más largo claro que no fue mucho, además el siguiente capítulo empieza muy interesante por lo que tuve que dejar este en suspenso. Con respecto al SLASH claro que esta en la historia (no tengo la menor intención de que no sea así) y ya se aproxima no tendremos que esperar mucho lo prometo, por lo pronto el final de esta capitulo promete mucho para el que sigue. MIL GRACIAS por tus consejos y por leer. Besitos  
  
DANIELITA: gracias por tu apoyo y tus porras, espero que te siga gustando y yaaaaa por favor síguele con el tuyo que mala eres!! Abrazote desde México TQM  
  
IIONA: SOLO UNA PREGUNTA ¿DÓNDE ANDAS MUJER? Creo que una lectora se me fue y llorare si así es. 


	6. Capítulo VI La Agradable Visita

_Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues por favor mejor no lo leas._

**_Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje._******

**Capítulo VI. La Agradable Visita.**

Ya en la habitación, Haldir se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Legolas quien todavía se sentía apenado por la inoportuna visita se colocó en uno de los sillones mas cercanos a esta y al cual iluminaba débilmente la linterna.

-Y bien que ha pasado, que amerite la cara de espanto que te cargas – dijo Haldir en tono retador.

-Nada es solo que después de la cita, mi cabeza ha divagado mucho y eso me ha traído problemas con mi padre, por que no acepta mi rechazo por Elladan.

-Haaa!! Claro el baile, y que tal te fue con tu nueva conquista?? Cuéntamelo todo –Haldir sentía que el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte

-Tu también, por favor es lo último que me faltaba-

-Pero ni que lo digas, si en estos momentos el rumor ya ha de ser enorme, y hasta fecha de boda han de estar poniendo, claro que todo con tu ayuda no? - la boca de Haldir ardía en reproches

-No me interesa lo que la gente este planeando yo se bien lo que siento y te digo que no es mas que rechazo para Elladan,  he de admitir que es una mujer hermosa pero no me interesa en lo absoluto, por el contrario me di cuenta de algo mientras estaba con ella –Legolas no tenia la intención de decirle  nada pero los reproches de Haldir lo herían – me di cuenta de que siento algo muy fuerte por otro persona -

-Si claro, y te apuesto a que ya hasta tienen la fecha para una próxima cita no es así-Haldir no puso atención a las últimas palabras de Legolas, por que de haber sido así los celos que inesperadamente sentía no le hubieran hecho decir estas palabras – bien supongo que estas interesado en ella y con razón ¿no? Dices que es muy hermosa

Inesperadamente los dos se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea de celos que les sorprendía pero que no podían contener

-Basta deja de reprocharme!!!, pensé que podría venir a contarte lo que me pasa por la cabeza y me esta matando pero veo que no es posible, será mejor que me vaya. Fui un tonto al pensar que podría decirte que....

-Decirme ¿que? –gritó Haldir - que encontraste el amor, pues bien ya te ahorre el decirlo será mejor que te acompañe a la....

Legolas interrumpió bruscamente a Haldir poniéndose de pie y tomándolo mansamente por el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído –no seas idiota, mientras la miraba a los ojos veía los tuyos, mientras la oía hablar oía tu voz y olía tu perfume, que no percibes  que a quien quiero es a ti-

Cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Legolas recorrer su cuello, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Haldir quien presa del pánico se soltó bruscamente sin poderlo evitar y de un empujón lo regresó al sillón.

Sin saber que hacer Legolas corrió hacia la puerta y salió hundido en la vergüenza –pero que inconsciente fui, como pude cometer tal estupidez he echado todo a perder, seguramente no querrá volver a verme y se lo dirá a todos.

Cuando llegó a la sala trató de arrancar hacia la puerta pero algo en la oscuridad interrumpió su carrera y cayó de tajo al suelo llevándose de paso un jarrón que al derribar y romperse, hizo tal escándalo que el eco se escuchó por toda la casa.

El ruido ocasiono que Haldir regresara del shock en el que Legolas lo había dejado y corrió a ver que había pasado – _es cierto, se me olvido que todo esta a oscuras _- pens

-Legolas?? ¿Dónde estas, que ha pasado?? – murmuró Haldir mientras bajaba por las escaleras. 

Buscando a tientas por la sala escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban detrás suyo lo que le obligo a cesar por un momento de su búsqueda en la oscuridad de la sala.

-¿Qué esta pasando hijo? - preguntó una voz ronca - ¿que haces aquí, ya es muy tarde no crees?

-Perdón, es solo que salí por un momento y al regresar me he tropezado en medio de toda esta oscuridad, creo que algo se rompió-

-Pero he oído otra voz escaleras arriba, aparte de la tuya-

-Que va!! Si acabo de llegar – explicó Haldir - vamos regresa a la cama, quizá solo soñabas

Una vez que dejó de escuchar los pasos de su padre sobre las escaleras, reinicio su búsqueda desesperadamente entre la sala - ¿dónde estas, respóndeme te has herido?, escucha no te preocupes, nada ha pasado – tras esperar por unos momentos una respuesta, solo encontró los trozos del jarrón, que empezó a recoger conforme los hallaba en la oscuridad, sin embargo lo que realmente buscaba, parecía haberse desvanecido. Por unos momentos Haldir pensó que tal vez Legolas si alcanzó la puerta, pero esto era imposible por que seguía bien serrada.

De pronto y en medio de las tinieblas sintió que una mano lo sujetaba por el brazo, Haldir en respuesta lo tomo fuertemente por el brazo para que no se le escapara de nuevo y lo levanto llevándoselo muy cerca del rostro y rozándolo apenas con la intención de que no hiciera más ruido.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que dices? Si lo dijiste para que dejáramos de reñir...- El guerrero podría sentir la tibieza y el olor de la piel de Legolas muy cerca de su boca -  espero que no se una broma tuya por que si es así te juro que...

En ese momento y en medio de la oscuridad Legolas buscó los labios de Haldir con los suyos, para terminar con los reproches de su contraparte quien en respuesta lo sujeto suavemente de las mejillas con ambas manos para enseñarle el camino a su boca.

Los labios de Haldir, su sabor y calor, provocaron algo nuevo en Legolas, quien buscó la lengua de su amante con la suya de forma instintiva, y este respondió con la misma intensidad  disfrutando del sabor que tenia la boca del príncipe. El beso se convirtió inesperadamente en muchos más y pasaron de un beso a otro siendo el último cada vez mas apasionado que el anterior. 

Ahí hundidos en la oscuridad ambos cuerpos buscaron reconocer las provocaciones que los besos ocasionaban. Legolas tomo lentamente por la cintura a Haldir quien tiernamente impedía que Legolas se separara de si abrazándolo delicadamente a la altura del cuello.

Durante varios minutos Legolas y Haldir estuvieron hundidos uno en el otro sin que aquello que les rodeaba importara, teniendo como cómplice la oscuridad quien les permitía tocarse como dos viejos amantes. Legolas acariciaba suavemente toda la espalda de Haldir quien de pronto se volvió adicto al sabor de aquélla  boca y respondía al estimulo con besos cada vez mas apasionados, en un momento la intensidad que ocasionaban las caricias, impulsó a Haldir a susurrarle al oído.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo, -  y así Haldir se soltó de las caricias de Legolas y sujetándolo por la camisa lo jaló hacia las escaleras.

Legolas sin poder creer lo que había pasado y sintiendo aún el palpitar en su boca debido a los intensos besos que Haldir plasmó le plasmo en la suye, se dejó guiar nuevamente a la habitación.

Una vez que los dos estaban dentro y de que se aseguró de atrancar bien la puerta Haldir notó que la leve luz que despedía el quinqué de su cuarto, iluminaba seductoramente la figura de Legolas, a quien se le habían subido los colores a la cara por la intensidad de lo que había pasado escaleras abajo y con las manos aun inquietas.

Sin dar explicaciones Legolas tomó por la cintura a Haldir y deshizo el nudo de la bata que lo cubría, la cual al caer dejó al descubierto el recio cuerpo del guerrero, quien a pesar de la vergüenza respondió a la invitación besando tiernamente el cuello de Legolas; y tutelándole las manos por todo su cuerpo, este respondió con gemidos a cada una de las caricias que Legolas le reglaba, pero el más fuerte de estos se dio cuando Legolas se topó con el tibio y aun delicado miembro del guerrero el cual, pudo sentir como en cualquier momento reaccionaria a las caricias.

De pronto cuando Haldir buscó el broche que mantenía cerrada la camisa de Legolas, este se aparto lentamente y negando con la cabeza volvió a abrocharla.

-Que?? Que tienes que pasa?? Es que acaso te has arrepentido de esto-

-Noo!! jamás - interrumpió Legolas, - es solo que no es el momento, pareciéramos ir con mucha prisa

-Tal vez tengas razón – murmuró Haldir quien rápidamente recogió su bata sin poder  evitar poner cara de vergüenza ya que en esos momentos era el único desnudo en la habitación. 

Legolas por su parte, se recostó en el lecho e intentando romper el desagradable silencio que había provocado,  le peguntó a Haldir

-Y dime, ¿que sientes tú por mí, que pasa por tu mente?

Haldir se sentó al lado de Legolas y mientras le acariciaba el cabello le respondió – solo se que desde hace tiempo ya sentía algo por ti que no sabia bien que era y que pareció volverse muy claro cuando la posibilidad de perderte embargo mi mente, aunque he de confesarte que jamás hubiera dado el primer paso.

-Si supongo que tienes razón yo tampoco pensé en hacerlo-

Preocupado por este comentario Haldir  le pregunta- ¿y te arrepientes de lo que aquí ha pasado?

-No, claro que no, aunque lo que paso no era mi idea de romance y seducción pero al final todo salió bien.- así con este comentario y una tierna sonrisa lo invito a acostarse a su lado, asiéndose de él por la cintura.

Legolas pudo escuchar que la respiración de Haldir todavía era rápida y su corazón palpitaba furioso, como el de alguien que acaba de recibir un gran susto, así que pensó que tal vez platicándole algo, podría llegar a tranquilizarse y entrarían en confianza.

- Se que esto te parecerá extraño pero quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que seas tú el primero al que ame y con el que descubra todas estas cosas que siento y que para mi son nuevas, a pesar de que se que tú ya has tenido oportunidad de salir con varias elfas, se que seré para ti algo nuevo...bueno tu sabes a que me refiero...no nuevo del todo pero si diferente – en esos momentos el lió que en su cabeza se había formado le ocasionó que soltara una ligera carcajada-

-Claro, aunque se de gente a la que no le hará mucha gracia que tu y yo estemos juntos,- continuó- no crees, ¿que opinarían tus padres de esto? – al mismo tiempo Legolas metió su mano en la bata que cubría el tibio vientre de Haldir, a manera de provocación y claro en espera de una respuesta, pero nada pasaba.

El elfo alzó la cabeza para ver por que este no respondía al cosquilleo que le provocaba, pero Legolas notó que Haldir ya  se había quedado profundamente dormido. De forma delicada lo acomodó en la lecho, le quito la bata y...aunque la blancura y bellas formas de Haldir le provocaban besar toda su tersa piel, Legolas sólo se conformó con cubrirlo rápidamente para que no despertara nuevamente por su culpa y para que en él no despertaran los instintos que provocaban esa tersa piel. Y así, se recostó por encima de las cobijas junto a él esperando el amanecer para poder partir rumbo a casa.

Cuando la mañana ya se encontraba bastante avanzada, Haldir abrió por fin los ojos y sintió inmediatamente la mirada penetrante de Legolas, quien se había sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, durando en el lecho de su amante a que este despertara.

-¿Que haces ahí y cuanto tiempo llevas sentado frente a mi? - preguntó Haldir a quien no le agradó la  idea de que lo viera dormir puesto que el no se sentía tan bien parecido como Legolas quien hasta dormido lucia hermoso.

-El suficiente para contemplarte y esperar a que despertaras...ahora ya puedo despedirme y partir – dijo Legolas mientras le acariciaba el cuello y apartaba sus rubios cabellos que le impedían rozar su suave piel

-No te vayas – le decía Haldir al tiempo que  le extendía la mano tocándole las piernas- quédate a desayunar conmigo

Sonriendo y en tono burlón, el hijo del rey le comentó  – Hablando de desayuno ya van varias veces que viene la criada a tocar la puerta, supongo que con la intención de traerte el desayuno, pero no ha recibido respuesta tuya, yo como no sabia que hacer me quede en silencio oyendo como cuchicheaba atrás de la puerta y decía que estabas profundamente dormido por que anoche habías llegado muy tomado y que por tal razón no contestabas a los llamados de la puerta, haa!!! y que por cierto que escándalo habías armando ayer, con eso del jarrón que rompiste- 

-Que va, si yo ni tomo y además ese fuiste tú- Haldir se levantó pesadamente de la cama y para su sorpresa notó que ya no traía la bata así que el color se le subió a la cara  y optó por quedarse sentado y tapado con las cobijas disimulando su cara de sorpresa.

Legolas al notar la cara roja de su amante le dijo con una sonrisa irónica  – no te preocupes no soy de los que le gusta disfrutar solo, te hubiera despertado, solo quise que tu sueño fuera cómodo - con una sonrisa se acercó a él y tomándolo de los hombros le mordió suavemente los labios y cerro con un cariñoso beso- será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde y debo ir a casa.

Haldir todavía embelesado por aquel beso, se quedó sin decir palabras viendo como Legolas partía.

No era muy común ver al futuro rey del bosque caminar solo por el pueblo sin embargo, y para sorpresa del todos Legolas andaba sin problema alguno entre la gente absortó como el día anterior, de lo que a su alrededor pasaba, pero con la diferencia que en esta ocasión su cara reflejaba felicidad, por haber encontrado por fin el nombre de quien era la razón de sus dudas y mejor aun una respuesta satisfactoria.

Continuara.....

**REVIEWS:**

**IONA**: Que mal que te nos hayas enfermado, pero espero que ya te encuentres muchisisisisimo mejor, desde aca te mando un abrazote para que te recuperes prontin. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, no te preocupes por los reviews lo entiendo, cuando uno se enferma acaba noqueada y sin ganas siquiera de pararse, menos va a querer uno lidiar con la red.

Con respecto a lo de Legolas y Haldir, pues si "parece" que ya se van agarrando confianza, pero yo no estaría tan segura...bueno no adelanto mas solo espero que la pareja disfrute su momento.

Haaa y lo de tu pregunta déjame te cuento que si seguí un poco la historia de los caballeros y habrás de saber que mi hermano es súper fan, o sea que todo lo que se es gracias a él y cualquier duda que me surja el me lo aclara. Créemelo me interesaría muchísimo leer tus historias y se que en esta pagina serian un éxito así que anímate!!!, pero a mí no me hagas esperar más y mándamelas por correo y plis..

"Ta okis". Seguimos en contacto y ya sabes tienes algo pendiente heee!!

Desde acá y en donde quiera que te encuentres (que por cierto no me has dicho) te mando un abrazote.

**DANIELITA:** Gracias por los halagos yo también TQM. Parece ser que tus sospechas se acercan un poco a los planes que tengo con esta historia, que bien que preguntes en donde queda Aragorn por que esa respuesta será contestada a su debido tiempo. Que bien que ya le seguiste a tu historia, ya era necesario. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y si, se que a veces se me van esas pequeñas cuestiones del tiempo y los días de la semana pero sino como le hago con las referencias de tiempo y espacio, esta bien prometo ser mas cuidadosa en eso. Gracias.

Besitos y abrazos hasta la hermosa parte del mundo donde os encontráis

Cuídate y seguimos en contacto

**VANIA:** Si a mi también me emociona eso de Haldir en bata y por lo que creo, no traía nada abajo!!!! Que barbaridad, las cosas se ponían acaloradas por ahí, pero ya veremos que pasa entre la nueva parejita. Muchas gracias por tu interés, yo por mi parte sigo apresurada poniéndome al día con tus fics, habrás de saber que me impresiona el tamaño de tus capítulos, pero ahí voy, ahí voy, lenta pero segura. 

No me cansare de insistir que tú junto con Danielita son de las maestras por estos rumbos, me gustaría saber mas de ti somos paisanas.

Saluditos. Cuídate muchote.

Bye

**FORFIRITH**: HOLA, HOLA, Gente nueva siempre es bien recibida, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, por dejarme review te lo agradezco en el alma de veras. Cuéntame mas de ti y de cómo llegaste a este pagina, por que habrás de saber que todas tenemos historias muy interesantes de cómo llegamos aquí, no se muchas pero no estaría mal que empezáramos a contarnos como dimos con el fino arte del SLASH no crees?

La pareja de Legolas y Haldir...si!!! también me gusta mucho, ha de ser por que los dos son muy tiernitos y pues como medio delicaditos, pero esperemos que les vaya bien o por lo menos que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que mas adelante te siga gustando.

Besos.


	7. Capítulo VII La Confusión

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues por favor mejor no lo leas.

Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.

****

**Capítulo VII. La Confusión**

Cuando Legolas llegó a casa, por un momento sospechó que habría una reunión en el castillo puesto que había mucha gente entrando y saliendo a toda prisa, sin embargo todos lo miraban de forma muy extraña, la gente le seguía con la mirada hasta que este se les perdía en la lejanía.

Cuando su padre lo divisó a la entrada de la estancia, se acercó a él con rapidez y le exclamó al oído- ¿dónde diantres te has metido? Tienes a todo el castillo vuelto de cabeza, ¿dónde pasaste la noche? En que estabas pensan...

-Basta, que no vez que estas dando una escena enfrente de todo el servicio, -Legolas caminó hacia el despacho de su padre esperando a que este le siguiera y ya una vez dentro trató de explicarse, pero su padre comenzó primero la explicación-

-Como no te llevaste el caballo y te fuiste sin decir nada ya entrada la noche mande a buscarte, y hasta le pregunte al juez si te encontrabas con Elladan, a lo que ella muy preocupada respondió con una visita esta mañana ofreciéndome su ayuda -

-Solo me quede a charlar hasta muy tarde con Haldir, y ya no considere prudente volver a esas horas... queee!! – trabó bruscamente su explicación al reaccionar a estas ultimas palabras de su padre - estas queriendo decir que ella esta aquí - la cara de Legolas tomó un semblante de hastío

-Que querías que hiciera, no quiso irse hasta saber de ti...por cierto esta el jardín

-Excusas - susurró quedamente

-Pero ahora que estas aquí creo que será mejor que la invites a quedarse a comer y platiquen no crees, además he podido charlar con ella y esta muy emocionada desde la fiesta además de que tenía una visita pendiente a este castillo, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Legolas sin querer continuar la pelea de la mañana anterior exclamó –no se tal vez tenia otras cosas en mente, pero no te preocupes en un momento bajo para hablar con ella - y subió a darse un baño, pensando en una forma respetuosa de decirle a Elladan que se fuera, pero no lo consiguió. 

Después de un momento se presentó a ella quien todavía se encontraba sentada en el jardín. Cuando Elladan lo vio atravesar el arco que separaba a los hermosos jardines, del castillo se levantó presurosa para colgarse de su cuello y del cual pudo notar que se despedía un aroma tan atrayente como una mañana lluviosa de primavera.

-Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero es que estaba tan asustada, tu padre me contó que riñeron un poco y que tal vez por eso habías desaparecido, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de llegar aquí a primera hora y sin acompañantes.

-Pues no fue realmente un riña - Legolas miró retadoramente a su padre por encima de Elladan, que se encontraba sentado en la mesita del jardín y de quien consideró una impudencia el confesar lo de la riña- agradezco tu preocupación, pero solo fue una salida con amigos.

-Oh! Pero también hubieras podido guarecerte en mi casa sin ningún problema-

-Si claro, como no –cuando vio la mirada de incomprensión de Elladan por aquel sarcasmo, cambio el tono y la platica – creo que hubiera sido una imprudencia de mi parte, pero gracias.

Ya sentados tomando té en los jardines y en medio de los aromas que despedían las flores, y los colores que arrojaban las aguas de las fuentes, los tres buscaron una platica que fuera conveniente para cada uno. Sin embargo, el que sabia que era el momento adecuado para aplicar sus planes, era el Rey Thranduil quien inmediatamente tomó las riendas de la conversación.

-Y díganme...no tienen planeada otra cita? – preguntó el rey dejando ver un poco el entramado de su conversación.

-Pues esto es ya una cita no?- exclamó Legolas buscando dejar a su padre sin razones para continuar su conversación.

-Haa!!, parece ser que si, entonces será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos -el rey se acercó a Elladan y le dijo - ha sido un placer conocerte, eres una bella elfa, ojalá y mi hijo lo considere – si bien Legolas le había dicho indirectamente que se fuera, el rey le dejo un comentario tan comprometedor que no sabía como manejarlo.

Tras un breve silencio que pareció una eternidad para ambos, Elladan le comentó –sabes, he estado pensando mucho en ti desde la fiesta...tenia muchas ganas de verte, solo que no sabia como y esto fue una perfecta...

-Excusa? – interrumpió Legolas 

-No...razón, fue una perfecta razón, por que me preocupe mucho por ti y bueno...ahora que todos sabemos que te encuentras bien pues... 

-Sabes una cosa –exclamó Legolas sin cambiar el tono de seriedad en su voz – creo que no es necesario que estés aquí por compromiso, así que si quieres irte lo entenderé, lamento que mi padre te haya preocupado de esta manera, por que no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Ohh no, no te preocupes – Elladan notó que la platica no iba a su favor así que trato de utilizar otros medios. Reparó que la mano de Legolas se encontraba cerca de la suya, sosteniendo su taza de té, así que tiernamente la tomó entre las suyas y le exclamó –siento algo muy fuerte por ti, ¿qué no lo has notado?

-Mira, Elladan yo siento que todo esto esta pasando muy rápido y creo que debemos dejar que las cosas se den por si solas...

Legolas no pudo continuar con su explicación, la cual pensó que no era ofensiva pero si clara, por que fue interrumpido por un suave beso que Elladan se arriesgo a darle tras ver que Legolas estaba a punto de poner las cosas en claro y que por su puesto no eran a su favor. Elladan obligo a Legolas a abrir su boca y responder a las delicadas caricias que ella le daba con sus labios. 

Esta se afianzó firmemente de Legolas, quien sintió que tenia que responder el gesto, por no herir sus sentimientos, lo que ella desde luego malinterpreto.

En medio de suaves caricias y dulces besos, Elladan comenzó a llevar las riendas de lo que acaecía, Legolas sin saber aun por que se dejó llevar; no pudo más que responder a cada uno de los besos. Sin embargo en el fondo Elladan sabia que Legolas solo respondía de manera natural a sus besos, pero que el no buscaba seducirla con los suyos. 

Así, Legolas permaneció en el jardín con Elladan escuchando todo lo que para ella significaba una futura relación con él y lo importante que era para ella. El príncipe se hallaba en esos momentos sin poder frenar la situación y buscando la manera de escaparse de los inesperados besos que sorpresivamente, invocaba su contraparte y los cuales le incomodaban de sobremanera.

Al interior del castillo el rey se encontró con que, Lolindir Calafalas lo esperaba preocupado y de manera impaciente en su despachó.

-Que te trae por aquí, algo pasa o que nuevas me traes?-le dijo el rey mientras le hacia señas para que tomara asiento

-Pues si su majestad –mientras pronunciaba estas palabras hizo una reverencia y se desplomó en el sillón a petición del rey- parece ser que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente o malentendido, el hecho es que necesito una respuesta suya ahora!!

-Que puede ser tan urgente que me interrumpa de mis ocupaciones las cuales ya bastante he descuidado, por culpa de Legolas y su cerrazón.

-Me temo que esta visita de Elladan no le es del todo grata a su padre el juez Yavëtil –

-Pero, por que razón, que acaso el no estaba encantado con la idea de una relación entre nuestros hijos-

-Si su majestad, pero ese no es el problema, sino el hecho de que Elladan se encuentre en este castillo sola, sin sus acompañantes y tras haberla visto medio pueblo y media servidumbre que en ese momento usted movilizo para buscar a su hijo. El juez me mandó llamar y me pidió que le dijera que lo que aquí paso puede manchar la reputación de su familia entera, por estar su hija sola en este castillo donde la única mujer es ella y algunas de la servidumbre.

-Pero que ocurrencias!!! Que podría pasar, -el rey comenzaba presentir que las palabras del juez tenían cierto grado de razón y que había sido un inconsciente al haberla dejado quedarse.

-Además ella salió de casa sin permiso y por oídos ajenos al juez, le ha llegado el rumor, así que como usted podrá comprender, el juez Yavëtil se encuentra muy ofendido. Adema si le añadimos que la fiesta de aniversario dio mucho de que hablar, bueno pues....

-Pues nada!!! Esto se soluciona en estos momentos y aquí, no podemos perjudicar la honra del juez y su familia, y echarme de enemigo a uno de los jueces mas poderosos del consejo. Además, todo esto es excusa perfecta para...tu sabes.

-Y eso como va a pasar??, si Legolas es mas terco que nadie a quien yo conozca

-Eso déjaselo a Elladan con quien ya he platicado hace unos minutos y me confesó que esta enamorada de Legolas, así que la he asistido con unos consejos y prometí ayudarla en todo lo posible....ya con el tiempo Legolas me lo agradecerá.

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar con la futura pareja, sobre este malentendido y hacerles ver lo prudente de una fiesta en la que anuncien su compromiso –cuando El rey y Lolindir salían del despacho, pudieron ver la silueta de alguien a quien el rey desde hacia mucho tiempo le había abierto las puertas del castillo en el momento en que él así lo quisiera, alguien que no necesitaba anunciarse y que para el rey era como un segundo hijo

-Ohhhh!!! Pero que sorpresa mas grata, que feliz me hace el verte –continuó el rey- pasa, pasa, ahora si estamos todos completos para una comida muy especial.

-Pero que celebramos- exclamó el nuevo presente con una mirada entre asombro y alegría 

-Ya lo veras hijo, no seas impaciente – exclamó el rey, dándole una palmada en el hombro y haciéndolo pasar al jardín.

-Antes de que todos pudieran comprender que pasaba, el rey grito muy entusiasmado –Haa!! Pero que hermosa pareja hacen ustedes dos, si yo sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran congraciándose el uno al otro con la mieles del amor

Hasta al mismo rey, se le hizo de los mas cursi y falsa su declamación 

Legolas soltó rápidamente a Elladan, por que no pudo más que sentir vergüenza de que los vieran besándose de esa manera. Con la cara aun roja por la escena el príncipe levanto la mirada para toparse con algo que no esperaba

-En esos momentos el rey volteó y le exclamó a su recién llegado –esto mi querido Haldir, es lo que vamos a celebrar hoy, el compromiso entre la hermosa Elladan y Legolas que te parece???. Ahora solo nos faltas tú.

Haldir permaneció petrificado enfrente de todos, sabia perfectamente cual tenia que ser su reacción, pero ante la presencia del rey, tuvo que evitar el descargar toda su ira sobre lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo las lagrimas que corrieron sobre su rostro no pudieron ser evitadas.

Para colmo el rey soltó otro de sus atinados comentarios

-Vamos Haldir!!! Se que te da mucha felicidad el ver a Legolas así de enamorado y feliz, pero no te pongas sentimental o yo también llorare. Bueno cambiando de tema y para no hacer de esto algo triste, propongo que hoy celebremos una comida muy íntima, solo hace falta que lleguen tus padre Elladan y de eso se encargara Lolindir, les daremos las buenas nuevas, además planearemos una gran fiesta para que todo el reino sepa de su compromiso.

Legolas buscaba la mirada de Haldir quien no hacia otra cosa que observar con tristeza la cara de felicidad que irradiaba Elladan, la cual se encontraba absorta en los planes que el rey hacia para la supuesta fiesta. 

Lolindir interrumpió por un momento el relato del rey –bueno creo que debo de ir por el juez Yavëti, con permiso. Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Haldir aun sin saber que hacer se fue tras de Lolindir – te acompaño a la puerta –lo que busca era salir de ahí sin que esto fuera notorio, ya que a pesar de todo no quería perjudicar a Legolas, sin embargo por dentro sintió como su corazón dejo de palpitar.

-Cuando por fin vio los rayos de luz, que se filtraban en los bordes de la enorme puerta que conducía a la salida, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, sin embargo su plan se vio frustrado cuando oyó esa dulce voz detrás suyo.

-Tenemos que hablar, no quiero que te vayas así, por favor

-Creo que lo que cabo de ver ya me lo dijo todo –Haldir tenia miedo de voltear y saltarle encima por toda la rabia que ya había contenido

-No, no es así, de lo que pasa afuera nada es cierto –Legolas se acercó a Haldir tomándolo suavemente de espaldas por la cintura; sin saber que a tan solo unos pasos de ellos estaba el rey y Elladan, los cuales desde luego estaban inmersos en sus planes y nunca notaron que se habían quedado solos.

Cuando Haldir sintió el roce que Legolas le producía, recordó lo que tan solo una noche atrás este le había hecho sentir. Y la rabia volvió a su cuerpo dando media vuelta y soltándole a Legolas un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado a mitad de la sala.

-Me doy por bien servido, con haber sentido el roce de tus labios y probado el sabor que de ellos emana, aunque fuera por una sola vez. –con estas palabras Haldir azotó la puerta de la entrada, la cual despertó al rey de su hipnótica platica.

-Cuando Legolas se levanto del piso, volteo hacia el jardín, esperando que su padre no hubiera notado la escena, sin embargo pudo ver como Elladan había seguido desde el principio la platica entre ambos y ahora intentaba disimular haciéndole preguntas al rey.

Una vez que los padres de Elladan arribaron al castillo, el rey no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción. Elladan quien irradiaba felicidad por todos sus poros, le explicó a su padre que la osadía que cometió por la mañana había sido por amor y por que le había preocupado la desaparición de Legolas. Esta explicación le dio la pauta al rey Thranduil para excusarse y pedirle al juez la mano de su hija, en representación de Legolas quien estaba dispuesto en ese momento a echarle abajo su plan al rey, puesto que el golpe que Haldir le había dado momentos atrás solo le sirvió para recordar que todo era plan de su padre y que el no seguiría el juego.

Así la tarde y parte de la noche transcurrieron entre platicas, preguntas y risas. El juez no ceso de mencionar la importancia de dicho matrimonio y la suerte que tenia su hija al haberse enamorado de Legolas. El rey por su parte decidió que antes de que se expandiera un mal rumor se tenia que formalizar todo, por lo que propuso que lo mas pronto posible se celebraría la fiesta.

Continuara....

REVIEWS 

**IONA**: Pues si hay sorpresitas todavía, no hay que dar por sentado nadita, las posibilidades no solo serán para Legolas, aunque eso no quiere decir que sean buenas o malas...mejor esperemos haber que pasa. Mil gracias Iona por seguir leyendo y no olvido el primer review que claro fue tuyo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Te mando un abrazo desde México hasta tu hermoso país, cuídate mucho, todo saldrá mejor muy pronto ya lo veras.

Besos 

Haaa por cierto gracias por el fic que me enviaste en este preciso instante lo leere.

**DANIELITA**: Mi querida amigocha muchas gracias por todas tus porras, fíjate que yo también estoy ya impaciente por que haga su aparición el rey de los hombres, pero hasta yo tengo que esperar por que no puedo modificar la trama ha como ya la tengo planeada, solo les pido un poquitín de paciencia ya aparecerá.

TQM. 

Cuídate muchisisisimo y échale ganas a la escuela.

Besitos y abrazos hasta Chile.

****

**VANIA**: Gracias por el halago, esperemos que se quieran cada vez más, te mando un saludote y por segunda vez una petición de esta humilde admiradora tuya: Cuéntame mas de ti, me intriga mucho conocer un poquitin (aunque sea) de ti, por que como ya te lo había mencionado antes, eres aquí de las maestras del Slash!!!! Plis

Saluditos. Gracias por la porras.

****

**LUTHIEN**: Hace poquito le di la bienvenida a Forfirith y ahora quiero dártela a ti. HOLA HOLA!!! Que bien que te unas a esta humilde comunidad de lectoras, muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer este fic, te agradezco tus porras y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas por aqui y que me cuentes mas de ti, ahora te toca a ti contarnos como es que diste con este lugar Slashesco, (claro siempre y cuando tu quieras) sino, pues bueno solo sigue por acá.

Muchas gracias, esto lo incentiva a uno.

**FORFIRITH**: Caray que te puedo decir, estuvo muy interesante tu historia de cómo llegaste aquí, y créeme que para nada me aburriste, al contrario te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. Anímate a escribir ya te echaremos porras por acá. Y ya no seas tan celosa de Legolas y Aragorn hay que compartirlo un poquin

Seguimos en contacto. Gracias por todo, y espero que sigas leyéndome.

Besos.


	8. Capítulo VIII La Búsqueda

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
  
Aviso este capitulo esta salsero y Hayyy como me gusto....habrás mas, lo pronostico...  
  
** Capítulo VIII. La Búsqueda**  
  
Los días transcurrieron lentos para Legolas, aunque lo intentara no podía quitar de su rostro el semblante de preocupación, ni siquiera el tratar de hacer recapacitar a su padre era bueno, puesto que ya había formalizado todo frente al juez y su familia.  
  
Lo mas urgente para Legolas era hablar con Haldir, durante todos los años que tenían de conocerse nunca le había fallado en los momentos difíciles y sabia que aun en esto los dos encontrarían la solución al problema, sin embargo no había sabido nada de él desde la comida y temía que hubiera salido del reino.  
  
Como destello de luz le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de que esa tarde se reunirían sus amigos, como siempre lo hacían desde hacia ya varios años y que Haldir a pesar de haber tenido contratiempos en el pasado, jamás había dejado de ir. Legolas sabia que Haldir estaba demasiado herido por lo que paso, ya que no había dado señales de vida en esos últimos días, sin embargo también pensó que nada perdía con intentar buscarlo.  
  
- Todavía tengo tiempo de llegar antes que todos – pensó – y encontrarlo  
  
Legolas sabía que tenía apenas el tiempo perfecto para llegar antes que los demás y así poder ver a Haldir quien siempre llegaba mucho antes de lo acordado. Así tomo las riendas de su caballo y llegó hasta la espesura del bosque en donde el sonido del río y la bravura de su cause le dieron la indicación de que ya se encontraba cerca.  
  
Su corazón palpito desbocado cuando, al final del camino encontró el caballo del galadirel atado en uno de los árboles cercanos a la corriente, apresurado bajó del caballo que aun estaba en movimiento, su agilidad y destreza le permitieron caer sin complicaciones. Legolas se aproximó cauteloso al caballo quien al no haberlo visto, de momento soltó un fuerte relincho de sorpresa que fue silenciado por las caricias de Legolas quien buscó a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar señal alguna de que, a quien buscaba se encontrara por ahí.  
  
Haldir se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas a la orilla del río cuando percibió el relincho de su corcel, caminó sigiloso hacia el lugar; ocultándose tras unos arbustos pudo ver con sorpresa a Legolas quien acariciaba tiernamente al caballo. Cuidadosamente se posicionó detrás de unos matorrales para tener una mejor vista y no ser descubierto. Legolas entonces se encontró de espaldas a él, lo que le dio oportunidad de contemplar mejor la escena.  
  
Desde detrás de los arbustos, Legolas seguía siendo hermoso, la blancura de su piel, la delicadeza de sus manos y el hermoso color a sol de su cabello siempre terso, siempre con suave aroma, se le antojaba tierno, dulce y seductor. Haldir no pudo evitar contemplar sus manos sobre el caballo e imaginar que era a su piel a quien acariciaba que era a sus fibras a quienes hacia sentir; sentía desde su escondite su aroma y deseaba mas que nada su tibieza y el ácido sabor de su piel. Haldir necesitaba su sabor sus brazos, quería correr a asirse de su cintura tan finamente tallada, todo en Legolas se le antojaba placentero.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo, como esa criatura tan majestuosamente diseñada puede hacerme tanto daño?-Haldir recordó todo, la imagen de su suave boca besando a Elladan, el color le volvió a la cara y no fue por placer sino por rabia – ahí pareciendo inocente todo lo contrario a lo que es, sin embargo muero por su boca, y por su cuerpo-  
  
A punto estuvo de ser visto cuando Legolas sintió su presencia y volteó repentinamente detrás suyo, si encontrar nada se sintió por momentos excitado ante la sensación de acoso, mas le preocupaba los sentimientos que en ese momento Haldir guardaba en su corazón.  
  
- ¿Haldir, eres tú...puedes salir? tenemos que hablar, te extraño.  
  
Haldir pasó saliva con dificultad y ante estas palabras su corazón reacciono despidiendo un suspiro. Legolas camino adentrándose entre los matorrales, sin embargo iba en paralelo al parapeto que la naturaleza le construyó a Haldir.  
  
- Todo es mentira, - le grito Legolas a los árboles como queriendo respuesta por lo menos de su parte –Thranduil lo diseñó todo y no se como pararlo, todo se salió de mi control y también de las manos de mi padre, ahora ni el puede evitar lo que hizo. – Legolas permaneció en silencio buscando en el consejo del viento el delator de sui aliento.  
  
- Te necesito –continuo  
  
- Todo lo que dices son farsas, yo te pude ver con mis propios ojos, queriendo a Elladan –susurro fríamente Haldir de entre los matorrales  
  
Legolas permaneció de espaldas al sonido, por unos momentos frágil frente a su presa sintió que lo que pasara lo tenía bien merecido y dejó a la decisión de Haldir el manejo de la conversación, por que a pesar de lo que en esos momentos corriera por su mente, los besos que días antes se concedieron eran una real manifestación de amor.  
  
- No es así, a ti es a quien quiero, solo que esto esta fuera de mi control y lo sabes...Hald...te necesito de mi lado...juntos podremos darle fin a esto...te amo...déjame demostrártelo...  
  
- Nooo!! –levantó la voz Haldir – déjame...que sea yo el que te lo demuestra, así sabrás a quien amas realmente...  
  
- No tengo dudas al resp... –la voz de Legolas fue interrumpida por la suave mano de Haldir quien se acercó a Legolas por la espalda y le colocó un dedo en los labios, para silenciar las palabras que, a pesar de que salían del hombre a quien deseaba con locura, seguían siendo puñales para su corazón.  
  
Legolas besó delicadamente el dedo que Haldir poso en sus labios y se rindió a su suerte cerrando los ojos y esperando cualquier cosa de quien le había quitado el sueño desde hacia tiempo.  
  
Haldir besó lentamente el cuello de Legolas, poco a poco...cada vez más arriba, despacio continuó hacia arriba hasta toparse con sus orejas las cuales lamió despacio, primero una y después la otra, por momentos dejaba salir el sonido entrecortado de su respiración, arrojando la tibieza de este sobre la sensible piel del elfo.  
  
Mientras tanto y teniéndolo aun de espaldas, buscó adentrase en su tibieza a la altura de su vientre encontrando en la cintura el camino a su piel, con la otra mano desabrocho lentamente la capa y la blusa que cubrían su blanquezca piel, dejando su delicado torso expuesto al aire quien celoso también pudo en esos momentos acariciar las piel del príncipe y provocarle que se le erizara la piel, pero Legolas no se lo atribuyó al viento sino a su amado.  
  
Así sin más dejó una mano en el vientre, mientras que la otra obedecía los deseos de Haldir quien provocó con sus caricias la erección de los pezones de Legolas... con suaves roces e impredecibles apretones. Cada roce despedía un gemido, esto le provocaba a Haldir aun mas excitación.  
  
Legolas respiraba cada vez mas fuerte y su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar su estado de animo, se sentía acariciado como por mil manos, involuntariamente podía sentir como su cuerpo despedía contracciones que a su entero placer dejaban a Legolas a merced de sus deseos y de las imperiosas manos del galadriel. Para él todo era nuevo cada sensación, cada fibra que se erizaba en su interior, todo le provocaba destellos que el sonido de su boca manifestaba, poco a poco sintió como aquello de su cuerpo que parecía tan indefenso y sensible, iba incorporándose como despertando del letargo a los deseos de las manos de Haldir, lo concibió mas palpitante, más vivo que nunca, como si los sentimientos todos los sentimientos que poco a poco descubrió en Haldir, se revocaran a esa sola parte de su cuerpo y le dieran la fuerza suficiente para tensarlo duramente.  
  
En respuesta a todos estos sentimientos concentrados en su entrepierna, Legolas guió con la suya, la mano con la que Haldir lo sujetaba por el vientre, fue bajándosela lentamente dejándola que se grabara como lo haría un ciego, el camino a su entrepierna. Una vez ahí, lo dejó a su suerte y esperó su reacción ante aquel miembro ya latente.  
  
Haldir rozó suavemente aquel miembro que aun parecía estar despertando. De arriba abajo primero, apenas y lo rozaba no quería lastimarlo, sin embargo el gemido que Legolas despidió le creó querer mas; fue ahí cuando entonces lo tomó con sus dos manos cubriéndolo todo, comenzó a frotarlo como hasta el momento le había parecido excitante de una forma muy delicada, pero cuando sintió su fuerza y su crecimiento lo aferró mas fuertemente, como aquello que parece querer salirse de control, de nuevo Legolas respondió con un gemido involuntario.  
  
- Yaaa!!! por favor no me tengas así, te lo ruego - pidió Legolas con voz entrecortada y sin dejar que Haldir soltara aquella pieza placentera de su cuerpo, se rotó permitiendo que los dos quedaran por fin de frente.  
  
Respondió a las caricias lamiendo los labios de Haldir mordiéndolos, besándolos buscó retribuir a su amante solo un poco del placer que sentía le desbordaba el cuerpo.  
  
- No!! –exclamó Haldir, alejando su boca de la tibia y adictiva saliva de Legolas –esto lo manejo yo  
  
Beso a Legolas recolectando hambriento el sabor de su boca, su lengua exploraba cada detalle en su interior, como queriendo grabársela para siempre, mientras tanto no dejaba de acariciar aquel objeto que retribuía a las caricias, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte y firme, así la pasión le mando lamer lentamente el cuello de Legolas y recaudar su sabor; lentamente lo empujo hacia atrás hasta este que quedó de espaldas al primer árbol que los detuvo en su afán de encontrar algo que impidiera su camino.  
  
Continuamente besó su pecho, mordió y lamió sus pezones, poco a poco fue bajando u lamiendo su cintura cuando Haldir después de tanto jugueteo beso su vientre, Legolas se sujetó del árbol que lo detenía y despidió un gemido de placer, Haldir aprovechó la excitante confusión de Legolas para dejarlo del todo sin ropas. Ana vez hincado de frente a aquel miembro que respondió a su tacto, Haldir se sujeto – como si lo hiciera de dos delicados pilares de mármol - de las piernas de su amante y comenzó a besar aquello que de frente le señalaba y pedía respuesta al estimulo.  
  
Buscó que le respondiera cada vez mas y primero le besó, le lamió, delicadamente como aquel que besa un capullo apunto de abrir; lo probó, su sabor le era adictivo, su boca le pedía mas y los gemidos de Legolas también quien con cada beso respondía con flaqueza en sus piernas, no podía evitarlo, se sentía desfallecer era demasiado bueno para no haberlo sentido antes.  
  
Así Haldir probo las mieles de su amante por completo y mientras lo mantenía en su boca, su lengua aun queriendo jugar a ser ciega exploraba cada rincón, cada detalle como queriendo grabar también aquel miembro en su mente. Haldir continuó hundiendo a Legolas en su boca y mirando por momentos el placer que su rostro expresaba, sin soltarse de sus piernas continuo una y otra vez, cada una mas rápida que la anterior pero sin dejar por momentos que sus papilas degustaran aquel adictivo sabor.  
  
Legolas soltó el que seria el ultimo de sus gemidos, y no pudo evitar por unos momentos doblar las rodillas, eran demasiadas sensaciones contenidas hasta el momento y de pronto...estallaron al unísono provocándole una reacción que Haldir disfruto probar, como aquel sediento que después de largo tiempo prueba el claro sabor del agua, Haldir no dejo que la respuesta de su amante se derramara de sus labios, la quiso para si y solo él quería tenerla, disfrutarla.  
  
Se levanto y besó a Legolas quien con ojos muertos soltó una leve sonrisa, y lo besó queriendo tener también un poco de la mieles del triunfo de su amante. Sin olvidar que era su momento de corresponder. Sujeto de las bragas a Haldir y desabrocho despacio sin dejar de besarlo tiernamente como un cachorro agradecido, Legolas pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su amante ya se encontraba preparado para ahora ser el quien fuera saciado, así que al desabrochar su pantalón, buscó lo que para el seria el manifiesto de que también lo deseaba.  
  
- No!!!, suéltame –exclamó secamente Haldir, sacándole la mano de su pantalón –no hasta que me sienta correspondido y tu sepas lo que quieres  
  
- Pero si lo se, te amo y quiero hacerte mío –dijo Legolas con cara de confusión tal, que provoco en Haldir una sonrisa involuntaria  
  
- Decide primero Legolas, no seré de alguien de quien no estoy convencido que me ama, tu por tu parte puedes sentirte amado te lo garantizo, no lo hubiera hecho si no te amara como lo hago –Haldir trato de calmar sus ya notorios instintos.  
  
- Pero que hay de eso!! - Legolas lo decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo a los pantalones de Haldir - no puedes marcharte así, se te nota me emoción!!!  
  
-Si pude irme con el corazón destrozado, créeme esto será pan comido, y vístete no quiero que nadie mas te vea así – levantó la ropa de Legolas y se la aventó bruscamente directo al pecho.  
  
- Pero...adonde vas...tenemos que hablar...te amo..no dejaré que esa boda se realice, jamás estaría al lado de otra persona que no seas tu.  
  
- Eso me lo demostraras tarde o temprano...cuando me vuelvas a ver así tendrá que ser, si es verdad que me amas...mientras tanto aléjate de mi...que me quemas por dentro y no soporto la idea de perderte...  
  
Cuando Haldir saltó de entre los matorrales, espanto a Amrod y Finarfin el resto de sus amigos que se encontraban sentados junto a los caballos, esperándolos causándoles un tremendo salto.  
  
- Que conveniente que no se adentraron en el bosque en nuestra búsqueda, de haber sido así...no se que hubiera pasado - pensó Haldir mientras les daba una palmada en el hombro y subía al caballo.  
  
- Pero ¿a donde vas? si aun es temprano, donde diablos estaban metidos - exclamó Amrod  
  
- Legolas contestó desde atrás causándoles un nuevo brinco de sorpresa –necesitábamos arreglar unas cosas, me temo que Haldir tiene que partir aun en contra de nuestros deseos, pero hasta el momento no nos ha dejado plantados.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto – exclamó dedicando sus palabras con la mirada a Legolas más que al resto, Haldir sabía que si se quedaba su corazón seria nuevamente herido, puesto que los demás buscarían hablar con Legolas de lo que esta en boca de todos últimamente, el compromiso entre Legolas y Elladan y el inesperado plan de bodas.  
  
Haldir sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por Legolas y sabía también que esto fue lo que lo orillo a buscar el néctar de su amante pero por su cabeza la tortura le quemaba, no sabia que pasaría y como terminaría todo esto, pero confiado dejo a los sentimientos de Legolas la decisión.  
  
Mientras provoco en Legolas la mayor de las excitaciones, notó en su mirada que lo que sentía por el era cierto, que no había mentiras en sus ojos, así que solo le restaba esperar el momento adecuado en que Legolas lo demostrara.  
  
Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Legolas permaneció contándoles a sus amigos como se había dado todo y la forma en que realmente su padre había planeado cada una de las situaciones; el se sabia apoyado por su amigos y así fue sin embargo en lo que concernía a su amor por Haldir, prefirió mantener las cosas a raya para esperar dar la sorpresa después.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
**NOTA:** ESTIMADAS Y LINDAS TODAS, QUIERO OPINI"N SINCERA DE ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL POR QUE NO SE SI YO MISMA ME LIMITE PARA USAR ALGUNAS FRASES QUE NO SON MOTIVO DE CENSURA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE SENA LINDAS CONMIGO PERO SINCEROTAS.  
  
LAS QUIERO A TODASSSSSSSSS  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**VANIA**: gracias por la porras, y el breviario cultural, en estos días he tenido la oportunidad de saber un poco mas de ti, te lo agradezco, eres una niña súper linda y talentosa, besitos. Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Haldir, sorry Gracias.  
  
**FEDIA**: he de confesarte que me gusta lo que escribes es muy llamativo, y diferente solo que a veces va tan rápido tu fic que es difícil seguirte la huella, eres muy buena, gracias por leer bienvenida. De lo del grupo pues si estaría muy bueno, te propongo algo, escríbeme a mi correo que viene en mi biografía y de vuelta te mando mi correo de hotmail para platicar en el messenger, y así poder compartir algunas propuestas, de hecho algunas lindas niñas de por aquí ya me han hecho el favor de darme sus direcciones, así que si te animas adelante!! Saludotes. Cuéntame mas de ti  
  
**DANIELITA**: Me tienes bien abandonada, gracias por leer y de verdad tu apoyo para mi ha sido inmenso en esto, no me canso de decirte, MIL GRACIAS, espero verte pronto por ahí de nuevo y ojalá tengamos tiempito para platicar, haaa y de veras Haldir tendrá su recompensa. No me abandones tantooooo, que mala eres conmigo. Un abrazote hasta ese hermoso país que es Chile, y mil besitos Cuídate mucho TQM  
  
**FORFIRITH:** amigocha pero que linda persona me encontré por estos lares, me parece magnífica la amistad que hemos entablado y no me canso de sorprenderme y reírme mucho contigo, eres una niña súper lindísima y ojalá y sigamos trasnochando como hasta ahora, me encanta el relajo y los planes que tenemos. Prometo mas capítulos como este y la futura aparición de mas personajes interesantes Besitos. TQM, cuídate y pórtate muy mal.  
  
**IONA**: que reconfortante saber de ti, muchas gracias por tener la enorme confianza de contarme todo, eres una niña muy talentosa y muy decidida, ojalá y sigamos en contacto, échale muchas ganas y recuerda esa frase del Che "siempre para delante, para atrás ni para tomar impulso". Cuídate muchisisisimo, no me dejes en ascuas tanto tiempo por que me preocupó por ti. ANIMO!!! Besos


	9. Capítulo IX: La Fiesta

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y para dejarme reviews, de antemano GRACIAS. Conforme avance la historia habrá SLASH, así que si no te interesa pues mejor no lo leas.  
  
Los personajes principales son ideas originales del Maestro Tolkie, no intento copiar ni plagiar sino solo hacer un humilde homenaje.  
**  
**Capitulo IX. La Fiesta**.  
  
Los tortuosos días transcurrieron para Legolas como una fina gota de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, le inquietaba le hacia sentir desesperación, sin embargo cada que recordaba los brazos de Haldir y al forma en como le provocó ese estallido en su cuerpo, le estimulaba de nuevo tocarse, imaginar que el estaba ahí a sus espaldas apunto de lanzarse contra su ser. Repentinamente sus íntimos pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la servidumbre quien tocó a la puerta con la intención de llevarle la ropa que había sido especialmente confeccionada para que la luciera esa noche en la fiesta.  
  
La miró sin emoción alguna, como poco a poco la colocaban sobre su cama, notó un fino saco azul largo, claro, con hermosos bordados y costuras que con su contraste resaltaban aun mas la belleza de la pieza. Los pantalones eran entallados dejando que la figura del príncipe fuera la que moldeara la magnificencia de la tela, que por cierto era del mismo color que la del saco. Por supuestos los accesorios y el resto de la vestimenta solo servían como siempre, para resaltar la evidente belleza de su piel.  
  
-Todo esta listo, para esta importante noche - exclamó Thranduil- solo debemos esperar unos minutos mas, todo el reino estará aquí.  
  
-Sin voltear la mirada a su escucha Legolas reprochó- sabes que esto es en contra de mi voluntad verdad padre.  
  
-Y por que no lo dijiste antes, algo hubiéramos podido resolver –contestó sarcástico  
  
-Para que, si estabas empeñado en todo esto...lo que mas temo es que esto no puede acabar bien, no de la forma en que tu lo has provocado...Elladan no es la persona a quien amo y no será así aunque te empeñes.  
  
-Y como sabes tu de amor si nadie te interesa, no volteas a ver a nadie.  
  
-Te equivocas se a quien amo y realmente estoy entusiasmado.  
  
-Tonterías!!! –gritó ya exaltado el rey – si tanto lo sabes dilo de una vez y aquí en esta misma fiesta hacemos oficial tu supuesto amor. Solo son mentiras tuyas para tratar de echar abajo todo esto, pero si no tienes alguna excusa mejor que no sea tu interés...Legolas...mejor ni lo intentes.  
  
-Y si te digo en este momento quien es, lo aprobaras...estas seguro.  
  
El rey miro de una manera amenazante a su hijo, Legolas nunca había sentido tanto reproche en la mirada de su padre. Thranduil casi bufando, azotó la puerta detrás suyo al salir de la habitación.  
  
Una vez arreglado, su padre le mando dar la orden de acompañarlo a la puerta para recibir a los invitados que uno a uno ya iban llegando. Cuando bajó y para la sorpresa de su padre, su hermosura no se opacaba con la pena que por dentro le taladraba.  
  
Cuando menos lo esperó y, después de varios minutos de estar ahí parados recibiendo, desde miembros del Consejo, reyes de pueblos cercanos hasta simples amigos, llegó por fin Haldir acompañando a su padre.  
  
-Rey Thranduil –exclamó Haldir, seguido de una reverencia –es un honor estar aquí hoy, gracias por la invitación –de momento lanzó una mirada seria a Legolas, mas de lo que el príncipe hubiera imaginado.  
  
-El placer de su asistencia es nuestro, pero pasen, pasen en unos momentos tendremos más tiempo para hablar. –exclamó el rey-  
  
Ante tan sutil invitación Haldir no pudo más que alejarse aun en contra de su voluntad, mas sus ojos continuaban fijos en Legolas a pesar de que tenía que torcerse por completo para mantener fija su mirada. Como el rey notó tal reto en ambos jovenes, quiso soltar un comentario atinado, mas no supo cual atinado sería.  
  
-Haldir es igual de ermitaño que tu, me conformaría con quien fuera, con tal de verlo por una vez en su vida enamorado o mínimo ilusionado- musitó el rey mientras soltaba un fingido suspiro  
  
El rey le quiso dar un tono serio a sus palabras , y cuando pensó que a Legolas le habrían llegado, fue interrumpido por una risotada que soltó su heredero –Hayyy papá!!! –suspiro Legolas –ya no sabes ni lo que dices te dio por ser cupido, deja a Haldir hacer lo que quiera confórmate conmigo no??  
  
De pronto el sarcástico comentario...que Legolas había dejado salir, para de forma irónica reclamar a su padre, fue interrumpido por una imagen que congeló su sonrisa, le plasmó un semblante de desilusión. Era Elladan llegando a la fiesta con toda su familia. Legolas no podía negarlo era bella, pero su hermosura se convertía horriblemente en desesperación y frustración.  
  
De momento sintió que algo le hacía vibrar por dentro, su mente se despejó y pudo sentir una cálida sensación, volteó hacia el lado contrario de donde se aproximaba Elladan y notó la penetrante mirada de Haldir al otro lado del recinto.  
  
Este le sonreía con una mirada comprensiva al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza como asegurándole a Legolas que entendía la penosa situación. ¿es que acaso se entendían sin siquiera mirase? Parecía que el nexo que existía entre ellos iba más allá de las palabras.  
  
Estos pensamientos le arrancaron una sonrisa de esperanza que fue aquella que aprovecho para regalársela a Elladan, al tiempo que entraba pero ambos sabían (uno inclusive desde el otro lado del salón), que no era para ella.  
  
-Amor!!! –gritó la elfa, lanzándose (como ya era su costumbre) a los brazos de Legolas quien para corresponderla apenas y la rozó con sus brazos. Ella pudo notarlo, más frío que de costumbre.-  
  
Cuando Elladan volteó su mirada hacia el rostro de Legolas buscando una comprensiva explicación, notó que su mirada se perdía a lo lejos del salón; inmediatamente y mientras permanecía colgada de él, se dio a la tarea de buscar entre la multitud, la visión que sirvió de carnada para los ojos del príncipe.  
  
Cuando Legolas hubo notado que la elfa buscaba la razón de su distracción, apartó la mirada rápidamente, sin embargo ella alcanzó a ver al fondo del salón a Haldir, a quien le regalo una sonrisa llena de odio.  
  
Ella ya comenzaba a sentir algo raro en el ambiente desde la vez que los vio pelearse a golpes en la sala del castillo, sin embargo hasta ahora presentía que las cosas no iban bien, y que Haldir tenia que ser de temer. Ante el juego de miradas entre ambos elfos, Elladan contraataco dando un suave pero provocador beso a Legolas, beso que le costo trabajo por la resistencia del elfo, pero del cual busco respuesta cuando volteó su mirada a Haldir, quien ya había desaparecido de entre la multitud, esto la llenó aun más de rabia.  
  
La fiesta era joven, el rey tenía pensado hacer la boda oficial ya entrada la noche, por lo que Legolas sintió que esa sería una de las mas largas de su vida.  
  
Con Elladan por el brazo recorrieron cada uno de los grupos que se encontraban concurridos en el sitio, platicando con cada uno de ellos y, presentándose ante aquellos que no eran del todo conocidos.  
  
Así la pareja parecía pavonearse apasionadamente entre el bullicio, mientras que Legolas de vez en vez miraba al que se había convertido en su juez y quien con la mirada, solo se remitía a asentir pacientemente cada uno de sus movimientos, en ocasiones Haldir se movía de lugar ante los ojos de odio que despedía Elladan, pero ella rápidamente lo encontraba, solo necesitaba remitirse a la mirada de Legolas para encontrar la referencia.  
  
Entre ellos se soltaban leves sonrisas y se asentían uno al otro siempre y cuando ella no estuviera viendo...aparentemente..sin embargo el propósito de Haldir era claro, quería sacarla de sus casilla, estaba dispuesto por su amor, a ayudar a Legolas en esta consigna, corriendo ambos el riesgo de echar todo a perder, si a Elladan le daba por hacer una escena de celos.  
  
Pero después de unas cuantas horas Haldir notó que Elladan era mas astuta de lo que parecía, por que a pesar de haber notado un comportamiento extraño entre ambos (aun no descifrable del todo), guardo cordura y paciencia, esto para Legolas solo representaba lo tonta que podía llegar a ser, pero para Haldir quien estaba en la otra posición, la posición del rival, esto le pareció táctica por parte de Elladan lo que le asustaba aun más.  
  
De momento a Elladan se le ocurrió una perversa idea y jaló a Legolas consigo, se dirigían hasta donde se encontraban platicando Haldir, su padre y gente del consejo, ella tenía pensado presentarse ante el reducido grupo con la esperanza de ver la reacción de quien extrañamente y hasta el momento no la había hecho sentir otra cosa más que celos. Por unos momentos sintió muy exagerada su actitud, pero bastaba con ver a los ojos a Legolas para justificar su sentir.  
  
-Hola Haldir!!, hola a todos como están –musitó la elfa –que tal nos vemos juntos??? No es maravilloso- su mirada retó la de Haldir.  
  
-Vayaaaa!! Hermano hasta que por fin sentaras cabeza, ya era hora parecías destinado a ser todo un don Juan –exclamó Haldir quien provocó intencionalmente la ira de Elladan y le dirigió una mirada a Legolas que le pedía seguirle la corriente –hasta que alguien corrió con la suerte de hacerte sentar cabeza. Felicidades –exclamó el mismo, atacando a Elladan con una de sus sonrisas frívolas.  
  
-Oh, gracias –balbuceo ella-espero que algún día tu también des el paso Haldir, no es bueno estar solo, a tu edad, eso vuelve a los elfos amargados y poco atractivos  
  
El golpe bajo de Elladan evitó que Legolas volteara su rostro para poder reír de la pelea de celos que como gatos boca arriba se daba entre ambos de una manera ya deliberada.  
  
-No te preocupes tanto por mi Elladan, ya veras a lo mejor pronto doy la sorpresa y hasta te me adelanto –Haldir no pudo evitar reír exageradamente con su contragolpe  
  
-Te nos adelantaras dirás, ya que no solo yo me caso Haldir – exclamo ella mientras abrazaba a Legolas con ambas manos.  
  
-Si claro, por desgracia...  
  
-Queee!!!-gritó ella ya con el coraje a flor de piel  
  
-No vamos!! Digo que por desgracia te nos casas, una bella mujer mas que se nos va –ya era imposible que Haldir mantuviera por mas tiempo contenidas sus risas. –con permiso me llaman –hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del circulo, no sin antes rozar seductoramente las llemas de los dedos de Legolas con los suyos. El resto de la gente que había escuchado la platica se quedo discretamente sorprendida ante un comportamiento tan extraño.  
  
Elladan dirigió una mirada de recelo a Legolas por haberse mantenido absorto de la platica a lo que el respondió encogiendo los hombros –que??? Que querías que hiciera, así es Haldir, ha de estar celoso por que desde siempre hemos sido como hermanos  
  
-Pues olvídate de ese después de la boda, definitivamente no esta en mi lista de nuestras futuras amistades.  
  
-Siiii... Elladan como tuuu...gustes –respondió el príncipe ya solo por no dejarla hablando sola.  
  
Después de haber conversado con medio pueblo que se había concurrido en el castillo, Legolas sugirió un breve receso y un buen trago del mejor vino, que se estaba sirviendo esa noche. Los dos permanecieron sentados en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala contigua. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Legolas exclamó...  
  
-Gustas algo de beber Elladan  
  
-No, gracias –exclamó ella aun ofendida por la seca y despreocupada actitud de Legolas  
  
-Bueno pues me temo que tendrá que prescindir de mi por unos instantes por que yo muero de sed y quiero un poco de vino, con permiso –Legolas le sonrió fingidamente y se levanto del sillón.  
  
En el camino su padre lo interceptó –que haces donde estabas metido, donde esta Elladan??  
  
-Tranquilízate padre, solo estábamos tomando un descanso en la habitación de al lado, que quieres??  
  
-Ya se aproxima el momento de dar la noticia, ve por Elladan y alcáncenme en unos momentos en el jardín, para preparar todo. Que emoción hijo!!! –parecía mas su fiesta que la de Legolas.  
  
Este se dirigió por su cometido inicial, tomó una de las copas y la hundió en sus labios hasta que quedó seca, cuando se proponía a empinarse la segunda una mano lo tomó de la cintura por detrás y le susurro al oído...  
  
-Ya deja eso, ahora solo falta que te pongas inconveniente –musitó Haldir  
  
-Pero que susto me has dado, pensé que era esa elfa  
  
-Ohhh gracias por el cumplido, que caballero –exclamó Haldir en tono sarcástico lo que provocó que ambos soltaran una carcajada.  
  
-Y bien que piensas hacer??? –preguntó Haldir –algún plan?? Ya no tienes mucho tiempo sabes y tampoco te creo tan osado como para decirlo frente a todos, que no la quieres y que me quieres a mi, podrían lincharte  
  
La cara de Legolas se torno blanquecina –es que acaso tengo qué hacer eso???, no lo había contemplado - pensó para sus adentros  
  
-Pues por ahora solo se que muero por besarte, desde que llegaste no he hecho otra cosa que desearte –Haldir le susurró quedamente al oído- cuando es que podrás deshacerte de ella lleva toda la noche pegada a tu brazo...  
  
-Esta bien tranquilo, déjame ingeniármelas y te veré en la fuente en 10 minutos - le susurro Legolas al oído, mientras que tomaba las copas de vino y le daba la espalda.-por lo pronto sería conveniente que tu ya fueras agarrando camino no crees??  
  
-Esta bien, te veo entonces...tenemos mucho de que platicar-  
  
Cuando Legolas hubo llegado con Elladan, permaneció escuchando un tanto impaciente, los aburridos planes de su "prometida". Después de unos minutos encontró la solución perfecta...  
  
-Hey!! –musitó, señalándole a Elladan en dirección hacia donde se encontraban sus padres –parece ser que todo esta listo para la presentación, por que no vas a informarles a tus padres y yo iré a tomar un poco de aire que me encuentro un poco nervioso.  
  
Y así era, el momento se acercaba y aun no sabia como iba a salir del apuro, ya era mas que urgente su encuentro con Haldir, tal vez el podría ayudarle un poco, sin embargo no era mucho consuelo para él, el notar a Haldir tan despreocupado y altivo.  
  
En ese momento ya toda la gente se encontraba reunida en el salón principal y solo era cuestión de unos minutos para que todo diera comienzo y no hubiera vuelta atrás.  
  
Cuando llegó a la fuente apenas y notó entre los matorrales la silueta de Haldir quien, se le antojaba seductor esa noche, lo encontró de espaldas a la acción que se desarrollaba en el interior.  
  
-Es que acaso tienes un plan y me ayudaras a solucionar este embrollo – reprochó Legolas más con semblante de preocupación que de reproche  
  
-Creo que si...-exclamó Haldir – solo que hagámoslo de la mejor manera...la mas excitante de las que tengo pensadas...  
  
El momento había sido anunciado al interior del castillo, todos se volteaban a ver unos con otros buscando a Legolas. Elladan era la única que sabia que se encontraba afuera así que salió a buscarle...y bueno...Haldir por su parte ya tenía todo calculado  
  
-Cual es esa forma tan excitante –pregunto Legolas  
  
-Esta!! – Haldir miro a la puerta, cuando vio a Elladan lo suficientemente cerca como para que notara la escena, jaló a Legolas, con una mano le tomó suavemente la barbilla y con la otra lo sujeto del pantalón.  
  
El beso que le dio, era tan excitante que despertó inmediatamente los sentidos de Legolas, quien respondió aferrándose del pecho de su amado. Ambos se devolvieron las caricias y el beso que se convirtió en mordisqueos y jugueteos que duraron lo suficiente como para que Elladan se diera perfecta cuenta de todo.  
  
Lo que pareció terminar con la paciencia de Elladan fue que, mientras ambas siluetas se tocaban una a la otra con la noche por guarida, Elladan alcanzó a ver la mirada fija de Haldir sobre ella, la cual le parecía burlona y retadora, esto sin duda encendió sus ánimos.  
  
Continuara......  
  
**NOTA:** QUIERO HACER UNA ATENTA INVITACI"N PARA QUE TODAS LE ECHEN UN VISTAZO AL NUEVO FIC DE FORFIRITH, ESTA GENIAL Y MUY DIVERTIDO SE LLAMA: "GONDOR´S KAREOKE" LÉANLO DE VERDAD NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN. GRACIAS.

Sorry Forfirith, pero tenia que hacerlo tu histo es genial  
  
** REVIEWS  
**  
**FORFIRITH:** Amiga, que lindo que pienses tantas cosas bonitas de mi, tu también eres una niña súper linda y súper autentica, con muchas ideas muy padres en tu cabeza, a mi también me alegra que aunque sea extraño, en este fic nos hayamos conocido y ahora seamos súper cuatas no??? Gracias por tus porras ojalá y pronto le pueda subir un poco mas de tono a los fics aunque me alegra saber que mi cometido referente a lo erótico pues si salió ahí medio huidle. Ya se me cuecen las habas por empezar ese plan que tenemos, hay que echarle galleta. Me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado y hayas publicado eso me parece genial, además de que esta buenísimo. TQM, nos seguimos viendo. Besos  
  
**VANIA:** Gracias por tus siempre atinados comentarios y sugerencias, ha estas alturas del partido sigue siendo un honor para mi el que leas esta humilde fic y que además me des consejillos. Muchas gracias. Por Haldir no te preocupes mucho, ya tendrá la oportunidad de desquitarse, pero por el momento le encanta hacerse del rogar a los dos, dejaran de ser elfos...pero ya merito llega la acción. Te mando un besito y un abrazo hasta tu calurosa tierra. Nos seguimos viendo heeee!!!  
  
**DANIELITA**: mi estimada y querida amugiux ya que te puedo decir, pues estoy muy triste por tu considerable alejamiento, me tienes llorando, pero pues ni como, ante todo la escuela (que espero que esa sea la razón), recuerda que como mi guru que eres no me puedes dejar descarriada por ahí, así que manifiéstate pronto. Gracias por tus comentarios y créeme que de las dos la que mejor redacta siempre serás tu así que ni te me achicopales que no es así como lo dices. Eso de la censura pues creo que con mas experiencia se nos quitara a las dos y lo de la preferencia por Aragorn, plis, plis, plis de verdad no lo descarten del todo al muchacho que ni siquiera ha hecho acto de presencia y ya me lo descalifican. TQM, ya escribe que mala eres, te mando un besote y un abraso, desde México hasta Chile.  
  
**IONA**: Si que escena fíjate que a mi también me gusto bastante, hasta para mi fue sorpresiva, ufff, que barbaridad, se que fui medio mala al dejar al pobre de Haldir tan contenido, pero ya tendrá su desquite...espero...además quise que fuera como en la vida real cuando menos te lo esperas (jajajaja), pero no te preocupes ya habrá quien le complique aun mas la vida a Haldir no estarán solitos los dos, solo que creo que voy un poco lenta en sacar a los demás, solo que quiero hacerlo bien, así que plis ténganme paciencia. Iona plis escríbeme me dejas con la tentación, mi ultimo mail no lo contestaste así que espero tu correo heeee. Cuéntame como va todo y eso del plan Besitos y un fuerte abrazote hasta allá Cuídate mucho.  
  
**LUTHIEN:** Muchas gracias por tus porras que linda que bueno que te guste. Ojalá y podamos seguir contando contigo por estos lares no t preocupes por los reviews pasados ahora se que estas pendiente de este humilde fic. Saluditos Gracias Bienvenida y cuéntanos mas de ti plis.


	10. Capítulo X La Confrontación

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, es resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
A estas alturas del partido me gustaría hacer una breve aclaración, platicando con una linda niña me pregunto que si "Elladan" era "él" Elladan que todas conocemos, y mi respuesta es NO, en esta historia Elladan no solo no es ese que conocemos sino que a parte de todo es mujer (que loco no?) espero no provocar en nadie un infarto, pero simplemente fueron azares del destino.  
  
Esta parte contiene Acción así que ojalá y les guste, insisto si aun me veo reservada plis háganmelo saber, además no quiero que la pagina me censure, pero todo comentario constructivo será bien recibido.  
  
Por último perdón la tardanza pero creo que de hoy en adelante así será ya que el trabajo me absorbe, aun así "no me abandonen téngame paciencia" de una semana no pasa  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer. Ahora a lo que nos truje...  
**  
**Capítulo X. La Confrontación.  
**  
Una vez que Haldir notó lo suficientemente cerca a Elladan, cerro delicadamente sus ojos disponiéndose a disfrutar de la húmeda boca de Legolas. De ponto un certero ardor invadió su rostro, Elladan estaba sobre Haldir clavando sus uñas sobre su fina piel balquecina. Debido al golpe el príncipe del bosque había sido empujado a un lado de la discusión.  
  
Haldir dejo a Elladan descargar toda su furia contra él, lo único que celosamente protegió fue su rostro. Legolas por su parte trato de intervenir en la discusión interponiéndose entre Elladan y Haldir, pero una tremenda bofetada sobre su suave mejilla, lo hizo retroceder y frotársela ante tal ardor. Haldir no lo podía creer, la elfa estaba incontenible, cuando vio a Legolas arrinconado en uno de los arbustos con la mejilla en tonos carmín, busco acercársele para protegerlo pero Elladan no dejaba de darle certeros golpe.  
  
La mirada de Elladan parecía estar en otro lugar sus ojos reflejaba rabia pura y las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas parecían pequeñas llamas resplandecientes, a la vista de Legolas, Elladan era una mujer que nunca antes había conocido, y esto le dio pánico.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se hizo de valor y sujeto fuertemente a la elfa de las muñecas. –Basta!!! tranquilízate, que no ves que has llamado la atención de todos adentro – en ningún momento dejo de mirarla fijamente a los ojos como queriendo imponer en algún momento un poco de razón..  
  
-Cuando los tres voltearon a su alrededor estaban rodeados de prácticamente la totalidad de los invitados esa noche, todos con cara de estupor guardaron el mas sepulcral de los silencio, y miraron fijamente la escena. Haldir arrinconado junto aun árbol con certeros rasguños en el rostro y los brazos, mientras que Legolas sujetaba fuertemente las violentas extremidades de aquella mujer que ahora solo manifestaba en sus ojos una incontenible cantidad de lagrimas.  
  
-Que diantres pasa aquí?? –pregunto el Rey Thranduil, mientras se abría camino entre los espectadores  
  
Los rostros de los tres lo decía todo, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a decir ni media palabra, no ante los ojos de todos los invitados.  
  
-Exijo una explicación a este humillante comportamiento –reprochó el juez Yavëtil, quien asombrado por la forma en como Legolas sujetaba a su hija, se dispuso a separarlos.  
  
Una vez que todos hubieron regresado al interior del castillo. Los cinco relacionados permanecieron en aquel rincón del jardín buscando algún indicio que les diera la explicación del llanto que Elladan no podía contener y los rasguños que desafiantemente portaba Haldir.  
  
-Es que nadie va a decir nada –reprochó el juez - hay gente ahí dentro esperando una maldita ceremonia y ustedes tres no hacen otra cosa que mirarse despectivamente entre ustedes.  
  
De momento quien dio la respuesta parecía ser la menos indicada  
  
-Yo te voy a decir que es lo que aquí paso –gruño Elladan –acabamos de decidir que no habrá compromiso –su rostro dejo salir de manera involuntaria más lagrimas.  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo –reprocho su padre –te das cuenta la incoherencia que estas diciendo  
  
-Yooo!! Incoherencia, pero si no has oído nada, quieres oír una incoherencia? Por que no le pides a Haldir que te diga una??, Haaa!! Vamos diles...o que?? No te atreves??  
  
Todos voltearon a ver la cara de Haldir, sin embargo el semblante del juez más que duda expresaba despecho. Haldir sintió sobre si el peso que representaba la mirada amenazante del juez, quien ya presentía quien era el causante de todo.  
  
-Será mejor si entramos y nos tranquilizamos un poco –intentó conciliar el rey  
  
-Espera –musitó el juez –me encantaría que Haldir nos explicara que es eso tan incoherente que ha ocasionado una falta como esta.  
  
En ese momento Haldir arqueó su espalda para parecer más imponente y poder expresar todo de una buena vez!!!, si ya era momento en que todos se enteraran que había pasado...no era justo que ambos siguieran ocultando lo que sentían uno por el otro.  
  
-Pues si, yo se que fue lo que paso..Leg...  
  
De momento Legolas interrumpió, había recordado las palabras que tan solo días antes le había dicho Haldir "Eso me lo demostraras tarde o temprano...cuando me vuelvas a ver así tendrá que ser, si es verdad que me amas..."  
  
-Amo a Haldir...si así es...y ya no puedo ocultarlo más a pesar de lo avanzado que están los planes de boda, boda que tu mismo te has empeñado en forzar padre...pero que sin embargo sabes que no es lo que quiero.  
  
Todos en el jardín enmudecieron con la revelación. El rey Thranduil no hizo otra cosa mas que esconder su mirada de la retadora visón del juez. Haldir por su parte no pudo evitar mirar a Legolas a quien en medio del estupor le regalo una tierna mirada agradeciéndole hacerse cargo del problema.  
  
-Esto no se quedara así, es una ofensa para mi y mi familia, que tu hijo haya jugado así con mi hija, esto habrás de pagarlo caro Legolas y tu también Thranduil – mientras promulgaba estas palabras el juez tomó bruscamente a Elladan y salieron presurosos del castillo.  
  
-Padre...déjame explicarte...yo..-susurró lastimeramente el príncipe, después de un breve silencio de muerte.  
  
El rey que aun mantenía el rostro bajo y con lagrimas en sus ojos, para sorpresa de Legolas le respondió –esta bien hijo, no me digas nada, lo entiendo...todo fue mi culpa y estoy arrepentido...sin embargo me preocupa que permanezcas aquí, con la ira del juez tan fresca.  
  
-Yo lo protegeré –interrumpió Haldir- que no se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima, por que...  
  
-Hijo mío –exclamaba el rey (había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le dijo así) con ojos de compasión a Haldir- no será suficiente toda tu bravura y tu amor, tan solo ve como te ha dejadoesa mujer iracunda-  
  
Con la moral baja, el cuerpo curveado hacia delante y un semblante de tristeza el rey se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mansa voz de su heredero  
  
-Padre???, adonde vas???  
  
-Voy a excusarte ante toda esta gente, y a pedirles que se retiren...además estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir...-sin voltear a verlo para pronunciarle estas palabras el rey siguió su camino – mañana le daremos solución al peligro que corres.  
  
-Pero padre!!! También ha injuriado sobre ti y no puedo dejarte solo...  
  
Solo unos pasos adelante se detuvo para mencionar – concédeme este pequeño favor, Legolas...-entró al castillo sin siquiera despedirse de Haldir  
  
Una vez que los dos se encontraron solo es en jardín se miraron por unos momentos, desde la distancia que se encontraban Legolas sintió pena por el rasguño aun fresco en la hermosa cara de su amante.  
  
-Déjame curarte eso amor – susurro Legolas mientras se metía un dedo a la boca y se lo pasaba delicadamente sobre a mejilla a Haldir. –ves el momento llegó para demostrarte mi amor.  
  
Teniéndolo así tan cerca...Haldir miró fijamente sus labios, la humedad que daba brillo a su carnosa piel...sin mas, le besó tan apasionadamente que Legolas entro de nuevo en el trance que Elladan les hizo romper.  
  
-No me dejes esta noche..quédate conmigo...tengo miedo... - chilló la vocecita de Legolas – no se de que sea capaz Elladan, además hoy su mirada me infundó temor.  
  
Mientras restregaba su rostro sobre los cabellos de Legolas, Haldir le susurró –no te preocupes mi amor, ahora todo esta solucionado ella no podrá hacernos nada mientras estemos juntos, te lo prometo.  
  
-Pero te quedaras??? - exclamó Legolas mientras ponía cara de niño temeroso, abriendo enormemente sus ojitos azules.  
  
-Que crees que diga tu padre? creo que por hoy ya tuvo bastante de nosotros, además su reacción me asusta aun mas que la de Elladan...  
  
Legolas respondió con un beso en el cual mordió suavemente los labios de Haldir. Sin esperar respuesta Legolas lo abrazó por la cintura y lo llevó lentamente a pasos quedos en dirección a su habitación. En esta ocasión no había peleas ni rencillas entre ambos, lo que hacia aun mas emociónate el paseo por la estancia y las escaleras, en dirección a las habitaciones.  
  
Una ves dentro, Legolas depositó a su amante en la cama, lo recostó lentamente y le beso la frente con la ternura que una madre le da a su hijo antes de dormir. Lentamente le desabrocho la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo y así frente a él se despojo de las suyas dejándolas caer lentamente y sintiendo sobre de si la mirada trémula de su espectador. Una ves desnudos y de frente uno al otro, Haldir le extendió sus manos a Legolas como en un caluroso abrazo. Este último se acercó y dejó que lo guiasen, para posarse con la ligereza que lo caracterizaba, encima de su amante.  
  
Podían sentirse el uno sobre el otro, su cálida piel..la tersura de su cuerpo y ahí unidos por un abrazo, Haldir beso el cuello de su amante, cerrando los ojos e imaginando aquello que se erguía encima de su entrepierna...se le antojaba dulce, aun dormido, como aquella vez en el bosque en la que provocó su reacción, para convertirlo en un miembro palpitante y deseoso.  
  
Sus manos recorrieron a Legolas quien permanecía silencioso con la cabeza posada en el pecho de si amante...primero Haldir exploró su espalda...su cintura...sus glúteos, así sus manos se posaron sobre ellos abriéndolos lentamente y sintiendo aquel tibio y húmedo sitio donde sus dedos se introdujeron brevemente para prepararlo. De pronto Legolas dejo salir un gemido tras otro, mientras Haldir movía de afuera hacia adentro sus dos dedos.  
  
-No se te olvide hacerlo despacio...te amo... - susurro Legolas quien se recostó boca arriba sobre el colchón, permitiendo a Haldir tomarlo de las piernas y elevárselas hasta una posición que le permitía introducirse en él sin dificultad.  
  
Se besaron brevemente, de manera suave como dos amantes que después de largo tiempo vuelve a encontrase...lentamente Haldir se introdujo con suaves empujones, cada vez mas profundo sin perder de vista el semblante de su amante, y el que este no se tornara doloroso. Si bien Legolas hasta ese momento haba sido virgen no pudo evitar sentir dolor, pero ante su excitación y el placer que provocaba en su amante intentó manejar la mejor de las muecas.  
  
Haldir cerro por momentos sus ojos sintiendo en cada poro de su piel, las paredes que rozaban cada una de sus roces y la presión que le ejercían...más gemidos...exclamaciones de Legolas...todo era perfecto...hasta las luces de las velas que hacían aun mas seductor el ambiente...así continuaron el compás de su baile hasta que por fin Haldir terminó vaciando su placer sobre su amado quien en realidad no había sufrido mucho, por que Haldir había sido muy gentil con él.  
  
Era su momento, Legolas suavemente arrodilló sobre la cama a Haldir, no podía esperara mas, por lo que separo las piernas de su amante y abrió lo que seria su camino al placer. Legolas sabia que Haldir ya no era virgen sin embargo quiso retribuirle la gentileza, se introdujo completo de una vez, pero fue saliendo poco a poco, así las repeticiones se hicieron cada vez mas rápidas, incluso hasta violentas, pero era por que las caderas de Legolas respondían a los gemidos de Haldir –Haaa, Así..mi amor...no te detengas...haaa – Legolas solo respondía a su peticiones.  
  
Mientras continuaba con su rítmico meneo, Legolas beso cada rincón de la fuerte espalda de su amante, la acarició...le lamía el salado liquido que sus poros expulsaban, así cuando hubo llegado al final, Legolas jaló bruscamente a Haldir de los cabellos, soltando un largo gemido..Haldir no necesito de esta prueba ya que él había sentido que su amante ya se había vaciado dentro de él, así que solo se dejo caer sobre el colchón.  
  
Legolas agotado se arrojó a un costado y le atravesó el cuello a Haldir con uno de sus brazos. Lentamente le beso la mejilla y orejas, haciendo a un lado sus hermosos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.  
  
-Te amo...-suspiro Legolas, para después besarlo apasionadamente  
  
-Y yo a ti amor. – Haldir lo cargó tiernamente y lo posicionó bien sobre un lado de la cama, dejando caer delicadamente la cabeza de Legolas en la almohada. Después, le cubrió con las mantas y se recostó en el otro extremo.  
  
Legolas respondió abriéndole las cobijas y recibiéndolo con un cálido beso en el que sus lenguas jugaron un poco. Así abrazados Haldir escondió su rostro en el cuello de Legolas y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta ya entrada la mañana.  
  
Continuara......  
  
REVIEWS.  
  
VANIA: Pues si Haldir tiene lo suyo es medio duro, no se deja pero mejor así protegerá al elfito, espero que con este capitulo tus peticiones se hayan cumplido, y que en esta ocasión no te hayas perdido por mi mala redacción. Pues Haldir ya saco la casta ahora veamos si la saca Elladan. Gracias por leer, besitos. Haa y yo sigo-atrasada pero sigo-fielmente Lagrimas Hee!!!  
  
FORFIRITH: Gracias por las porras espero que este capi también te guste, lo de Aragorn amiga se que te he hecho esperar mucho pero juro que aparecerá mas pronto de lo que parece, hee!! Así que ya no tendremos que esperar. Se que esta no es tu pareja favorita pero aun así les has tenido paciencia así que espero recompensarla pronto. Amigocha TQM, seguimos en contacto y seguimos con lo planeado, Ha lo de la propaganda fue un placer poder meter un poco de publicidad en esta humilde histo, ademas tu escrito es muy bueno y merece ser leído por todas (os). Besos.  
  
DANIELITA: Que te puedo decir mujer, yo si ya llore ante tu total abandono, esta bien yo entiendo aunque de todas formas seguiré fielmente el que fuera mi primer fic (el tuyo) espero que estés muy bien, gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho. TQM Besitos, hasta el hermoso país de Chile.  
  
IONCITA: Que bueno que te haya gustado para mi que es un placer que me leas, me sigue dando ánimos tus porras gracias amiguix. Pues si Haldir nada que se deja y menos de la metiche esa aunque no hay que juzgarla también tiene su corazoncito. Espero que este capitulo también haya respondido a tus preguntas, aun así todavía hay sorpresas y ya se avecinan nuevos personajes así que ténganme paciencia. Ha por cierto si recibí tu correo, incluso ya te respondí, así que ahora espero de vuelta el tuyo heee!!!. Lo siento por el estrazo de verdad muero por actualizar diario, pero el trabajo es el trabajo sino luego de que como!! Jeje. Me da gusto que este bien, prometo contarte pal próximo mail eso del ex en el pasado era tan largo que ya no quise atiborrarte más así que lo dejo sin falta pal que sigue, yo por lo pronto te anticipo que comparto tu opinión de los hombres...pero bueno que les vamos a hacer hasta que no se den transplantes de cerebro pues estamos atadas de manos (jejejeje). Besitos, abracitos y los mejores deseos, cuídate mucho y mantenme actualizada, no te desaparezcas mucho tiempo he!!!  
  
LÚTHIEN: Hola gracias por seguir leyendo, me da muchísimo gusto que te guste, bueno para contestar a tu pregunta "porras" es dar ánimos a alguien por así decirlo, perdón por el modismo pero no sabia de donde eras, ahora que lo se pues intentare no usarlos tanto. Por cierto me da gusto que desde haya sigas este fic y que además te guste GRACIAS, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero de verdad en el trabajo me explotan así que plis paciencia. Ahora me corresponde darte la bienvenida a esta comunidad tan reducida aun y me gustaría empezar por preguntarte como es que te has topado con este mundo del Slash, por lo pronto ya sabemos que eres chilena pero cuantos años tienes a que te dedicas??? Etc, etc, empecemos por lo básico. Besitos, Gracias por leer y seguimos en contacto, para lo que sea pongo a tu disposición mi correo que viene en la biografía. 


	11. Capítulo XI La despedida y el viaje

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, es resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
**  
**Esta parte contiene Acción (SLASH) así que ojalá y les guste, insisto si aun me veo reservada plis háganmelo saber, además no quiero que la pagina me censure, pero todo comentario constructivo será bien recibido.  
  
Por último perdón la tardanza pero creo que de hoy en adelante así será ya que el trabajo me absorbe, aun así "no me abandonen téngame paciencia" de una semana no pasa  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer y a los que no les guste el Slash, gracias por abstenerce.**

**Capítulo XI. La despedida y el viaje.  
**  
El bullicio de fuera le hizo despertarse, lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió sobre su pecho un tibio peso, levantó brevemente la cabeza y se topó con el rubio pelo de Haldir que se posaba sobre sí, dejó salir de su garganta un suspiro al mismo tiempo que posaba de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
  
-Que maravillosa noche – pensó. Permaneció un momento así sintiendo la respiración de su amante, su palpitar sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus finos cabellos...su frente y sus mejillas.  
  
Minutos después tocaron a la puerta, se incorporó lentamente tratando de no despertar a Haldir quien solo soltó un quedo quejido y continuó durmiendo. Cuando Legolas abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba la mucha que se encargaba de la cocina.  
  
-Siento despertarlo joven príncipe, pero como no bajó a desayunar creí apropiado subirle su desayuno – exclamó penosamente la joven.  
  
-Gracias, puedes ponerlo sobre la mesita de noche por favor – Legolas sabia que la elfa vería a Haldir reposando en su cama, pero no le importó...ya nada le importaba..después de aquella noche cualquier cosa estaba de mas.  
  
La joven al ver la escena se sonrojo y apresuradamente salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. – príncipe Legolas solo una cosa mas, - susurró la elfa - su padre tampoco ha bajado a desayunar y he tocado su puerta para ofrecerle el almuerzo pero pide hablar primero con usted y parece ser que no se ha levantado aun de la cama.  
  
-Esta bien, muchas gracias agradezco tu preocupación iré en cuanto pueda – con esto Legolas cerro tras de si la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Haldir. Posó sus labios en su odio izquierdo y dejando salir levemente su aliento le susurró - despierta flojito, tu desayuno esta aquí - beso tiernamente sus labios que se sentían un poco fríos. Abrió las cortinas y dejo posar de manera celosa, los rayos del sol sobre la piel de su amante.  
  
-Mmm, pero que hora es?? – preguntó Haldir quien se rotó sobre si, se incorporó un poco... y aun con la vista borrosa, distinguió a Legolas parado enfrente de la ventana dejando que el sol le recorriera la piel...estaba de espaldas, desnudo.  
  
Con la vista Haldir pudo acariciar nuevamente aquellos contornos...aquellas curvas que la noche anterior había poseído...la tersura de su piel en la lejanía resplandecía con un brillo propio..todo en él era perfecto.  
  
-Creo que pasa de medio día, pero que importa si estamos juntos – Legolas se dio media vuelta y quedó de frente a Haldir, mostrándole la otra parte de su cuerpo que le faltaba por contemplar – come que se enfría – mientras le decía esto Legolas permaneció así...de frente a él y sin vergüenza alguna por encontrarse al natural.  
  
Haldir comió apresuradamente, tenia planes en su mente, poseer a aquel ser le hacia no mas que salivar. Cuando hubo terminado, y con rostro pícaro Haldir musitó – ya termine, ahora creo que he sido bueno y merezco mi postre, no??-  
  
Legolas se incorporó y a la altura de la cabecera se detuvo. Su vientre daba de frente con la vista del otro elfo, que se movía excitante por la respiración del príncipe. – veamos – continuó Legolas - creo que no trajeron postre pero puedo bajar a la cocina por uno si gustas-  
  
-Ven acá - Haldir lo jaló con ambas manos de la cintura y comenzó a trazar una línea de saliva desde el ombligo de Legolas pasando por su pubis hasta llegar a su miembro inerte todavía – creo que tengo una idea...mmmm...tu serás mi postre –  
  
Legolas soltó una leve sonrisa que se esfumó entre los gemidos que le provocaba el sentir la tibia saliva de Haldir sobre su miembro, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y conducir tiernamente con ambas manos la cabeza de Haldir sobre su entre perna, apresurándolo a besar aquel delicado trozo.  
  
Haldir obedeció fielmente, más una vez que lo hubo probado nos se alejó mas de él, todavía tenia el sabor de la batalla de anoche, el adictivo aroma le excitaba...lamió los contornos de su punta, saboreando el tímido liquido que iba despidiendo...lamió y lamió su circunferencia mientras que con la otra mano presionaba delicadamente sus sacos, los movía..los jugaba, así preparó a su amado hasta que este se puso rígido y erecto, sabia perfectamente que le provocaba placer por que sus gemidos se lo indicaban, así que repetía fielmente cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
Chupó por fin y por completo aquel miembro, se lo llevó a la boca completo de una vez, lo sentía palpitar, lo sentía subir de temperatura...por lo que simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando el resto a su contraparte y sintiéndose satisfecho son la preparación que le había dado.  
  
Legolas lo colocó de lado sobre uno de sus costados, quien estando de pie, le tomó una de sus pernas y elevándola al aire, se inclinó de manera lenta y lamió aquel escondido circulo, lo preparo con su tibia saliva le rodeo e introdujo en mas de una ocasión, suavemente su lengua, Haldir no hacia otra cosa que gemir con la respiración cada vez mas rápida; este de vez en cuando dejaba escapar de su cuerpo leves espasmos que sugerían el comienzo de excitantes contracciones, las cuales Legolas aprovechó para de una vez y de tajo introducirse completo.  
  
Haldir gimió... –legolaaaaasssm haaaaa-  
  
-Te lastimo amor? –pregunto Legolas pero sin dejar de moverse, solo que esta vez redujo el ritmo  
  
-Nooo!!...Noooo!! sigue por favorrrrr - gritó fuertemente Haldir – no te detengas - suspiró.  
  
Legolas entraba y salía como todo un maestro, sin dificultades, Haldir por otro lado ponía todo de su parte para no impedir la invasión de su amante, y en cada ocasión que le sentía en su interior Haldir gemía cada vez con mas fuerza.  
  
Legolas sostenía fuertemente la perna de Haldir en el aire, y con la otra que tenia libre sujeto aquel miembro imponente de su amante y lo acaricio fuertemente...era demasiado para Haldir, su cuerpo recibía placer por doquier, así que involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a contonearse de manera rítmica y monótona a la par de los movimientos que Legolas le regalaba con su mano, claro este ultimo sin deja de invadir con fuerza el pequeño interior de Haldir.  
  
Estuvieron bailando su melodía favorita –la de sus cuerpos golpeándose y produciendo débiles chasquidos, uno tras otros - por varios minutos, que para ambos parecían horas, el placer parecía incrementarse cada vez mas, hasta que de pronto un mar de sensaciones explotó sobre ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Legolas pudo sentir que primero Haldir terminaba, ya que vio su mano envuelta en aquel blanquecino liquido sin dejar pasar desapercibido el grito de placer que este despidió. Unos segundos después Haldir pudo sentir la húmeda descarga de su amante en su interior.  
  
Así Legolas quiso permanecer en el interior de Haldir por unos momentos mas, sintiendo como su miembro perdía fuerza y tamaño, sin embargo se sentía protegido ahí dentro, se dejo caer encima de Haldir y permanecieron uno debajo del otro por unos minutos. Cuando Legolas sintió que el sueño lo invadía de nuevo, se levantó, buscó con su boca abrir los labios de Haldir quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el hipnótico movimiento que el aire le provocaba a las cortinas que se contoneaban como abanicos.  
  
Haldir cerro sus ojos y dejó que la lengua de Legolas explorara sus labios y su garganta, en respuesta le mordió su labio superior, y se lo jaló delicadamente. Haldir lo abrazó fuertemente como si quisiera que nunca terminara ese hermoso momento – te amo Legolas – le susurró. Legolas pudo sentir el cálido abrazo de su amante y descubrió escondido entre sus cabellos un dulce aroma a flores que despedía su piel y que hasta ese momento le había llegado muy tenue sin aun saber de donde provenía, suspiró lo mas que pudo para poder retener en su interior lo mas posible aquel aroma y se apartó difícilmente de Haldir besando su frente – y yo a ti mi hermoso elfo - respondió Legolas.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con papá, parece ser que es urgente y además me preocupa por que no se ha levantado de la cama, así que vuelvo enseguida.  
  
-Y de que te preocupas, nosotros tampoco nos hemos levantado –respondió Haldir  
  
-Si pero el no tiene a un monumento de elfo enfrente de si como yo lo tengo, por eso me preocup  
  
-Esta bien ve - sonrió Haldir - pero no demores mucho, yo mientras tomare un baño  
  
Legolas salió y aun en bata se dirigió a las habitaciones de su padre. Quien después de varios toquidos, se levantó pesadamente de la cama para abrirle la puerta.  
  
-Has demorado mucho desde que pedí hablar contigo – refunfuño el Rey  
  
-Lo siento padre, que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme  
  
-Bueno en realidad son dos cosas, la primera es que ya tengo preparada tu partida, creo que tengo un plan, desde ayer por la noche mande un mensajero explicando nuestra situación a Gondor, esperando que el rey Aragorn se compadezca de nosotros y te de refugio en su castillo por un tiempo considerable  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo??? – preguntó sorprendido Legolas – como te atreves a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin consultarme  
  
-Parece que sigues siendo un chiquillo estúpido, esto no necesita de tu consentimiento, amerita una pronta solución y eso es lo que he hecho, déjame tratar de solucionar un poco la tensión – exclamó el Rey mientras abría la ventaba de su balcón y con brazos abiertos le daba la bienvenida al aire que intrépido se colaba por su ventana, su larga cabellera se movía al ritmo del viento al mismo tiempo que su túnica ondeaba sobre su piel  
  
-Así será – continuó el rey - en cuanto reciba respuesta te marchas de aquí, aunque me atrevo a anticiparme un poco y se que será favorable para nosotros por que aquel caballero nunca ha rehusado proporcionarme su ayuda cuando la he necesitado, así que sé que será igual en estos momentos.  
  
-Le explicaste todo?? – preguntó Legolas - hasta lo de haldi...  
  
-Si!!! hasta eso – interrumpió el rey volteando bruscamente su mirada a Legolas -y precisamente de eso se trata mi segundo punto – continuó - el guardia me informa que durante la noche no vio salir al guerrero y que a juzgar por los gritos y gemidos que hace unos momentos oí salir de tu habitación, aquel elfo sigue aquí, o no?  
  
-La cara de Legolas se torno rojísima y solo le quedo bajar la mirada, hasta toparse con la alfombra color hueso que estaba bordada con hilos de oro - si..as..así...es, él esta todavía aquí...  
  
-Vaya!!! Me sorprende parece que todo esto para ti no es mas que una broma cierto...o es que acaso estas retando a mi paciencia, si ayer no te dije nada es porque la confusión me invadió, pero que insultes así a tu padre y a este castillo ya excede tus osadías pasadas...- su voz se elevó aún mas – toda la bendita servidumbre ha oído tus gritoooosss!!! Que diantres te pasa por la cabeza...- un silencio sepulcral se hizo sobre la habitación - ahora sal de mi vista y noo!! vengas a mi hasta que tengas que despedirte para marchar a Gondor...haaa y por favor!!! No salgas, no es apropiado.  
  
-Ni tampoco lo es para Haldir padre, el corre el mismo peligro que yo sino hasta más –retó Legolas  
  
-Sal de una buena vez – el rey rechinó los dientes y apretó sus puños sin voltear la mirada a su heredero.  
  
Cuando Legolas hubo regresado a su habitación se encontró con que Haldir estaba sentado frente a la luna del tocador, cepillando sus largos y ahora húmedos cabellos, toda la habitación estaba impregnada de su aroma a fresca primavera.  
  
-Han venido a limpiar tu habitación mientras me bañaba, espero nos sea problema – exclamó Haldir mientras le recibía con un beso  
  
-No claro que no... amor tengo que decirte algo – su cara ya manifestaba preocupación –  
  
-Que pasa Legolas, me asustas – exclamó Haldir  
  
-Mi padre ha hablado conmigo, cree haberle dado solución temporal al problema – explicó Legolas - me ha enviado por un tiempo a Gondor con la esperanza de que en este lapso se bajen las tensiones en este lugar – mientras le decía esto a Haldir, sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos dejaron salir unas tímidas lagrimas  
  
-Hoo!! Amor, pero no llores, ven acá – Haldir lo abrazo fuertemente sobre si  
  
Legolas cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y restregó su cara sobre el firme pecho de su amante, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba como niño caprichoso-  
  
-Todo estará bien, tu no te preocupes – continuó Haldir mientras depositaba su barbilla en la rubia cabeza de Legolas - puede resultar favorable para ti cambiar de aires por un tiempo no creess???  
  
-Pero y que hay de lo nuestro –chilló Legolas  
  
-Pero como que, que hay??? Pues yo iré a visitarte prácticamente todos los días excepto cuando tenga entrenamientos, claro – y ahí estaré atosigándote a ti y al rey de Gondor con mi presencia tooodos los días – rió Haldir  
  
-Aragorn...-exclamó Legolas - el Rey de Gondor se llama Aragorn y es un muy buen amigo de la familia, solo que cuando rompió su compromiso con Argwen hace mas de un año. Ha vivido como ermitaño solo en ese hermoso castillo.  
  
-Ya ves – expresó Haldir al mismo tiempo que fruncía las cejas en señal de duda - le alegraras sus grises días al rey de Gon..bueno a Aragorn –  
  
-Pero de verdad me visitaras amor??? - preguntó Legolas con voz chillona-  
  
-Claro!! Ahí estaré sin falta en el momento en que tu me lo pidas – exclamó Haldir al tiempo que le cerraba la boca a su enamorado con un húmedo beso. De pronto Haldir se desabrocho una hermosa cadena que pendía sobre su cuello en la cual lucia un hermoso y resplandeciente rubí sostenido por finos hilos de plata que se entrecruzaban como trenzas para rodearlo por completo. Se lo paso por el cuello a Legolas y exclamó – cuando quieras que este a tu lado solo pídelo fuertemente mientras acaricias este rubí, y ahí estaré lo prometo.  
  
Legolas soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad, y las cuales que fueron inmediatamente secadas por la boca de Haldir.  
  
-Tengo que irme amor, creo que ya ha sido mucho de mi por hoy para tu padre, no dejes que se deprima, levántalo de la cama y hazme saber cuando sea el día de tu partida, que aquí estaré sin falta. No olvides que te amo –susurró Haldir quien le besó lentamente los ojos y cerro con un fino roce de labios.  
  
Durante los siguientes días Legolas empacó, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago cada que su padre le mandaba llamar, para informarle sobre ciertos asuntos del reino que le competían, sin embargo Legolas no podía evitar seguir preocupado ya que su padre había pasado mas de dos días encerrado en su habitación y apenas y probaba bocado por las tardes. Todos los asuntos ahora los manejaba Lolindir Calafalas a quien sí le permitía entrar y salir de su habitación sin problema, mientras que Legolas primero tenia que anunciarse con un guardia que había mandado poner el re y Thranduil en su puerta.  
  
Durante los cuatro días siguientes a la fiesta, recibía religiosamente cada mañana a un mensajero enviado por Haldir, quien le llevaba hermosas flores frescas o aromáticos perfumes, siempre con notitas de amor y deseo plasmados por el puño de Haldir y firmadas con el sinónimo de "tu fiel enamorado".  
  
La noche de ese cuarto día tocaron a su puerta, Legolas emocionado pensó que se trataba de otro de los muchos obsequios de su amante, pero era uno de sus guardias.  
  
-El rey le manda llamar príncipe Legolas – chilló con voz garraspera  
  
Cuando este hubo tocado a la puerta y después de no haber visto por mas de dos días a su padre, el semblante que las velas iluminaron era el de una figura gris opaca y considerablemente escuálida. Esto sin duda le causo tremenda sorpresa y le desgarró el corazón, Legolas se poso de frente a los pies de la cama y miró confuso a su padre  
  
-Con voz ronca y recostado en su lecho el rey chilló – ya ha llegado la respuesta, mañana por la mañana en cuanto la luz del alba salga, tu estarás en camino a Gondor, ahora sal de aquí – con un ademán despectivo el rey le pidió al guardia acompañar a Legolas hasta la salida  
  
Detrás de si se azotaron las puertas de la habitación, aun con la mirada confusa Legolas corrió a la entrada del castillo y en cuanto encontró al primer recadero del reino, le exclamó en todo quedo –ve y busca a Haldir, dile que mañana a primera hora es mi partida, ve anda!!! Y no demores mucho con su respuesta, auque sea muy tarde toca a mi puerta –  
  
Continuara......  
  
** REVIEWS**  
  
**FORFIRITH**: Amiga Me da mucho gusto que este fic te haga ver con otros ojos al guapo de Haldir, además de que no trata mal al elfito. Gracias por las porras que bueno que te haya gustado aunque sigo sintiendo reticencia de mi parte por hacer de las escenas más descriptivas, pero bueno pues ahí voy...lo bueno como tu mencionas es que parece ser (y solo parece) que ya nos deshicimos de Elladan, pero esperemos haber que pasa por lo pronto en este capitulo ya vislumbramos a cierto rey que hace acto de presencia...espero que este también te haya gustado. Besitos, gracias por leer, te mando un abrazote y (seguimos con el Plan!!!, sin duda alguna)  
  
**DANIELITA:** Amiga me da mucho gusto que entre todas tus ocupaciones te des un tiempito para leer y además dejarme reviews, me da mucho gusto que te este yendo de maravilla y que estés tan contenta, yo aquí al pie del cañón leyendo tu fic. Por Aragorn...bueno parece ser que la espera ya esta dando frutos con este capi no? TQM, te mando un abrazote, échale ganasss y no te pierdas mucho ok?  
  
**VANIA:** Así es Haldir se las ingenio y le dio al traste a la relación, aunque a Legolas no le preocupa en lo absoluto, ya veremos si Elladan se queda tan quietecita...ojala y este capi ya vaya resolviendo algunas dudas y abriendo nuevos panoramas. Aprovecho para recalcar lo bien que me hace saber que sigues leyendo este humilde fic, de verdad insisto y recalco ¡Guaw! Gracias amiguita TQM Besitos, nos vemos pronto y gracias por tus sugerencias y consejos a lo largo del fic.  
  
**LUTHIEN T.:** Definitivamente si hay un poco de diferencia con en lo que a "porras"respecta pero una vez aclarada la duda no habrá mas confusiones. En verdad si eres muy pequeña todavía, pero que bien que te hayas interesado por estos caminos tan alternativos y tan buenos. Me da gusto que te guste este fic y espero sigas leyéndolo, haber si un día de estos te animas a hacernos segunda. De México pues te podría contar infinidad de cosas, pero estos nos llevaríamos otras nueve hojas asi que mejor te dejo mi correo por si quieres que nos sigamos escribiendo sino, pues avisame y aunque sea en pedacitos, desde los reviews te puedo ir contando. Mi correo pues viene en la bio Ok? Besitos, de verdad gracias por leer.  
  
**IONA: **Que bueno que a pesar de ser asidua por la pareja de Leggy y Arggy te haya gustado este capitulin, además de que nuestro Haldir no lo trata nada mal y hasta le hizo el favor de quitarle a esa encimosa de encima, que mas puede pedir Leggy, de todas formas para todas aquellas peticiones por el señor Aragorn...pues ya se vislumbra en camino así que ya veremos ahora que pasa. Por otro lado espero que algunas de las preguntas de tu review se hayan respondido con este capi, sino bueno...pues para el siguiente, la verdad me da muchísimo gusto que te haya puesto de buenas y que me sigas escribiendo!!!!. Amiga hoy mismo te escribo tu correin por que ya acabe la segunda parte de tu histo y la verdad estoy emocionada por más, la verdad no se por que no te animas a subir tu fic, que mala!!comparte tu talento. Te mando un súper abrazoteeee, muchos besitos y la mejor de las vibras hasta el hermoso lugar donde te encuentras. Cuídate mucho, seguimos en contacto TQM  
  
**MONCE**: créeme, para mi es siempre muy gratificante que nueva gente se haga un tiempito para leerte, y además de todo te ha gustado, gracias y bienvenida. Por otro lado..pues si las sorpresas irán saliendo poco a poco y las consecuencias también, solo espero no dejar nada en el aire, y de ser así, pues pregúntenme o díganme yo estoy abierta a sugerencias. Muchas gracias, saluditos Ojalá y siguas la histo. 


	12. Capítulo XII La partida a Gondor

> **Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Por último perdón la tardanza pero creo que de hoy en adelante así será ya que el trabajo me absorbe, aun así "no me abandonen téngame paciencia" de una semana no pasa  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer.  
**  
** Capítulo XII. La partida a Gondor.  
**  
Elladan se había mantenido muy silenciosa durante aquellos días que transcurrieron lentos para su persona, sin embargo en el interior su despechada alma estaba pensando una dulce venganza. Después de pensar por varios días y tener todo planeado, le sugirió a su padre que la dejará ir a Rohan a visitar a sus amistades con la intención de olvidar todo lo sucedido y dejar que se disiparan los rumores por Mirkwood.  
  
Su padre no tenía la mínima intención de contradecirla y al buscar solo su distracción acepto aunque de mala manera, por lo que Elladan se encontró partiendo rumbo a Rohan un día antes de la partida de Legolas rumbo a Gondor, sus planes buscaban destruir todo lo que a ella le había causado dolor; en su corazón ya no había lugar para el príncipe del Bosque Negro y su mirada lo reflejaba, mirada que preocupaba a su padre ya que nuca antes la había visto así, tan silenciosa y seria.  
  
Ya entrada la madrugada, Legolas se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones que yacía en su habitación esperando la respuesta que Haldir le dijera al mensajero, cuando de momento oyó como tocaron tímidamente a su puerta, era el mensajero quien repetía susurrante – Señor Legolas....príncipe, me escucha-  
  
Corrió apresurado a abrir y se topó con el mensajero quien apenas era un jovenzuelo – que te ha dicho, cual ha sido su respuesta??? – atacó Legolas al pobre niño con una pregunta tras otra.  
  
-Déjalo – susurró Haldir saliendo de entre las sombras – que no vez la cara de espanto que tiene, deja que se vaya –  
  
-Haldir, mi amor, mi Haldir...como te he echado de menos estos últimos días – le abrazo fuertemente por el cuello y llenó su boca de dulces y tibios besos.  
  
Una vez que el mensajero se hubo retirado excusándose con Legolas por no haber podido impedir la intrusión de Haldir con él a la casa. Se encerraron en la habitación. Haldir se sentó en el sillón que momentos antes acurrucara a Legolas y jalo al príncipe para que este se sentara en su regazo. Legolas lo abrazó y poso la cara de su amante en su cuello, asiéndola fuertemente.  
  
-Que te ha dicho tu padre?? – preguntó Haldir después de un breve silencio  
  
-Durante estos últimos días casi nada, solo que mañana durante el amanecer debo de estar en camino. Sabes una cosa cariño, mi padre me preocupa en demasía, esta muy demacrado y su semblante es cada vez más opaco como si hubiera perdido su brillo.  
  
-Es natural amor, esta deprimido pero te he dicho que le dieras ánimos y que estuvieras con él lo mas que pudieras – reprochó en tono cariñoso Haldir  
  
-Sí lo se, pero no me deja pasar, solo se lo permite a Lolindir Calafalas...- se hizo por unos momentos un breve silenció-. Haldir prométeme una cosa, prométeme que cuidaras de mi padre mientras yo no este aquí!!!-  
  
-Pues... eso quisiera prometerte amor, pero me temo que tu padre odia mas mi presencia que la tuya, de todas formas yo mantendré en este castillo a un informante y a un asistente que sirvan cumplir las exigencias de tu padre por eso no te preocupes – Haldir levantó la cara y beso de manera prolongadada a Legolas, después de tanto tiempo sin él, sus labios exigían el sabor de aquella húmeda fuente de calor.  
  
-Gracias, se que puedo contar contigo. – y dime, chilló penosamente Legolas –que has sabido de ya sabes???  
  
-Elladan? Bueno pues parece ser que no esta en Mirkwood, que ha salido solo que nadie sabe a donde, yo personalmente vi salir su carruaje ayer a primera hora, esperemos que se mantenga alejada y no de problemas.  
  
-Haldir??? –preguntó Legolas  
  
-Quédate conmigo, de nuevo tengo miedo pero esta vez por mi inminente partida – su petición parecía la de un pequeño niño que después de una pesadilla buscaba el regazo de su madre.  
  
-Así será entonces amor –Haldir comprendía que aquella noche no podrían ponerse románticos, por que la cara de Legolas manifestaba mucha preocupación y confusión, así que no quiso aturdirlo más y lentamente lo tomó en sus brazos, se deshizo de su bata y abriéndole paso por las cobijas lo situó tiernamente sobre el tibio lecho.  
  
Haldir se quitó la ropa y de espaldas a Legolas lo abrazó por la cintura, uniéndose a él por detrás, beso su aromático cuello jugó con su piel un rato, haciendo pequeñas figurillas sobre sus caderas, las cuales Legolas tenia que adivinar.  
  
Así permanecieron unos momentos. Cuando Haldir notó que Legolas ya no buscaba adivinar las figuritas que trazaba Haldir en su piel, comprendió que había caído profundamente dormido, le besó la nuca...despacio recorrió su cuello y cerro con un beso en su hombro para quedarse él también profundamente dormido, con la nariz posada entre los cabellos de Legolas que se le antojaban como suaves hilos de seda.  
  
La mañana llegó celosa ante los dos amantes, Legolas se había quedado profundamente dormido y el alba había pasado ya hacia un par de horas. Haldir abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.  
  
-Legolas – lo meneó – Legolas!!! Es muy tarde levántate el alba ya ha pasado –  
  
Legolas abrió sus ojos como dos enormes órbitas se incorporó de un salto y se asomo al balcón –el carruaje esta allá abajo, esperándome – tomó su ropa del perchero y se la puso tan rápido como pudo.  
  
Cuando Haldir terminó de vestirse le ayudó a Legolas con sus maletas, poniéndolas en la entrada y llamando a un sirviente para que las subiera al carruaje – seguro que no olvidas nada?? - Pregunto Haldir –  
  
-Si, un cálido beso tuyo – exigió Legolas – al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con ambas manos y le robaba el más tierno de los besos. – no te puedo llevar conmigo amor?? – pregunto Legolas  
  
-Pues amenos que me metas en una de las maletas, no lo creo –rió Haldir – pero no te preocupes en un par de días te alcanzo allá, solo esperare a que llegues y te asientes lo suficiente como para que no sea yo una desagradable visita.  
  
-Eso no sucederá, siempre serás bien recibido – se tomaron de las manos y bajaron como recién casados, por las escaleras, si Thranduil, los hubiera visto sin duda se lanzaba sobre ellos.  
  
Después de una breve despedida a su padre y un tierno beso en la frente, el rey secamente le dijo que se fuera que ya era demasiado tarde y que en Gondor ya lo esperaban.  
  
Los tiernos amantes se abrazaron al pie del carruaje, Legolas no pudo evitar soltar un quedo sollozo y dejó escapar un fino hilo de lagrimas. Haldir le pidió no hacerlo más y una vez que lo ayudo a subir al carruaje, se despidió de el con la mano ondeante.  
  
El camino fue largo y cansado en ocasiones y en contra de la voluntad del conductor, Legolas pidió detenerse unos momentos para poder mover las piernas, el retrazo ya era mayor y para muy entrada la noche del segundo día llegaron a Gondor.  
  
Debido a que ya era muy tarde los guardias le dijeron que el rey se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y que no era bueno despertarlo, por que había sufrido una horrible migraña durante toda la tarde, así que Legolas subió a su nueva habitación conducido por uno de los sirvientes y con desilusión por no haberse presentado y no haber probado bocado, estaba hambriento y cansado. Esa noche durmió hasta los primeros rayos de la mañana, quiso madrugar para no verse tan descortés.  
  
Llamaron a su puerta, era uno de los hombres de la servidumbre –Príncipe –exclamó al tiempo que hacia una reverencia – me pidió el Rey que le preguntará si bajará a comer o si prefiere hacerlo en su habitación.  
  
-Bajaré enseguida muchas gracias – Legolas se preparo se vistió con uno de los que considero sus mejores trajes, ya que quería dar una buena impresión después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Ahí en una de las puntas de la mesa, estaba Aragorn, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, en realidad no había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo era aun atlético y su piel color tostado, sin embargo sobre su rostro se cernía una sutil barba que le hacia aun más varonil, mas imponente. Cuando Aragorn lo vio se levanto de la mesa y con un cálido abrazo le dio la bienvenida.  
  
-Siento no haberte recibido ayer, pero tenia una horrorosa migraña que recién se había calmado y caí profundamente dormido, pero es un placer que el hijo del buen Thranduil se quede un tiempo aquí conmigo.  
  
-Gracias Rey Aragorn el placeres mío – cuchicheó penosamente Legolas  
  
-Dime Aragorn – exclamó al tiempo que le hacia señas de que tomara asiento junto a él-  
  
Platicaron durante todo el desayuno, de cómo se encontraba el rey Thranduil, del triste acontecimiento que había dado origen a su estancia en Gondor, y de lo triste que para Aragorn habían sido sus días en Gondor durante todo este tiempo solo, sin embargo no se olvidó en recalcar que nos extrañaba a Argwen, pero la soledad del enorme castillo le había hecho flaquear por momentos.  
  
-Se que tu estancia aquí no servirá a los dos de mucho Legolas, me da mucho gusto de verdad y no dudes en pedir lo que desees para hacer tu estancia de lo mejor aquí.  
  
-Gracias Aragorn –musitó Legolas al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca el dulce jugo de zarzamoras que tenia en uno de sus lados.  
  
-Y dime...-preguntó penosamente Aragorn – no me digas si no quieres esta bien???  
  
-Si claro, que quieres saber??? –intuyó Legolas  
  
-Es verdad que el causante de todo ha sido Haldir...bueno lo pregunto por que tu padre me lo ha hecho saber en la nota, pero no se a ciencia cierta, causante de qué es el fiero guerrero.  
  
- Pues si, Haldir es responsable del amor que día a día crece en mi pecho, sin embargo el no es culpable de la tragedia que terminó con la amistad de mi padre y el Juez.  
  
-Haa!!! Ya veo – susurró Aragorn, al tiempo que se le subía el color a las mejillas – perdón por la indiscreción.  
  
-No, esta bien, no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por Haldir, lo amo y quiero que a todo el mundo le quede claro de una vez. – exclamó orgullosamente el elfo, - precisamente sobre eso quería pedirte algo esperando no sea un abuso –  
  
-No claro que no dime!!! – exclamó Aragorn poniendo ojos de interés  
  
-Bueno quería ver si era posible que Haldir nos visitara de vez en cuando, claro si esto no representa una molestia para ti???  
  
-No claro que no, el puede venir a visitarte cuando quiera, siéntanse como en casa para actuar con libertad –exclamó Aragorn.  
  
Y así transcurrió el desayuno, después Aragorn, llevó a Legolas a una de las caballerizas con la intención de que este escogiera uno de los mejores corceles del reino, después caminaron por los bellos jardines del castillo y comieron al aire libre al pie de una de las enormes fuentes que rodeaban la entrada principal. Ya en la cena Aragorn se disculpo con Legolas por ausentarse pero tenia asuntos que arreglar, sin embargo le ofreció salir a cabalgar por la mañana alrededor del lago, el cual era impresionante contemplar debido a que en esa época en la que entraba la primavera, el su descongelamiento era una visión hermosa en combinación con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Legolas no opuso resistencia y se manifestó ansioso por que llegará el momento.  
  
Sin embargo Aragorn en realidad no tenia ningún compromiso que cumplir, simplemente se dispuso a sentir sobre su piel el fresco aire del atardecer. Se sentía extraño, algo en el elfo le había encantado, durante todo el día no pudo evitar que de vez en vez se le escapara una picara mirada a las curvas del hijo de Thranduil. Sin embargo esto se lo atribuía a que había permanecido solo durante mucho tiempo y Legolas le había impregnado al castillo una nueva chispa, con la hermosa luz que despedía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire acariciara su rostro, ahí situado sobre el balcón de su habitación, sentía nacer en él un nuevo animo, que había perdido con el tiempo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente mandó abrir todas las cortinas del castillo, las cuales habían permanecido mucho tiempo cerradas, ante las repentinas migrañas del rey, la luz le revelaba rincones de las habitaciones que parecía haber olvidado.  
  
Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol se posaran sobre los verdes pastos, Aragorn y Legolas se encontraban en camino hacia el lago que a las afueras del reino, el gélido viento que soplaba en esos momentos los obligó a portar capuchas que les cubría desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos. Galoparon lo más rápido posible...hacia ya mucho tiempo que Legolas no recorría grandes caminos a caballo dejando que el viento le arañara de manera celosa su fina piel.  
  
Ante tal frío la nariz y mejillas del príncipe se tornaron rojizas, podía sentir dentro de si la libertad que el paisaje le regalaba, cerro sus ojos y sintió dentro de si, que por momentos que se elevaba, ante las fuertes velocidades que de momentos adquirían.  
  
Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Aragorn lo ayudó a bajar del caballo, tomándolo delicadamente por la cintura, los dos se avergonzaron un poco al quedar uno frente a otro sin mucho espacio de por medio, sin embargo Legolas volteó rápidamente su rostro como mostrando interés por el paisaje que los rodeaba, Aragorn por su parte disimuló un poco soltando a Legolas antes de que este tocara suelo.  
  
Su regreso al castillo fue justo al momento de la comida, tanto galopar y caminar por los alrededores había abierto su apetito. Así pasaron las horas conversando en la mesa y engullendo los deliciosos platillos que él mismo Rey de Gondor había pedido para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo huésped.  
  
Desde que Legolas había llegado notó una particular emoción en el rey por platicar sobre todo, por salir a tomar vino a la luz de las estrellas, aprovechando el comienzo de los días calurosos sentados en el verde pasto del jardín, tanta emoción la atribuyó a que el rey había pasado ya bastante tiempo sin un alma a quien platicarle sobre lo que acontecía en los alrededores. Sin embargo para Legolas las platicas sobre combate y los deliciosos quesos que acompañaban al vino no disminuían en nada su impaciencia por saber algo de Haldir quien no había dado señales de vida desde un par de días atrás.  
  
La noche siguiente Aragorn tuvo que salir apresurado tras haber recibido la noticia de que algunos sembradíos se habían incendiado alcanzando algunas casas y desconocían las causas, por lo que decidió ir a investigar un poco y a dirigir la extinción del fuego. Leg0las sabía que el rey tardaría un poco por lo que se dispuso a recorrer rincones del castillo que hasta el momento no había visto.  
  
Conoció la inmensa librería rodeada por enormes estantes de libros, una inmensa sala que servía de refugio para un hermoso piano de cola en el cual se le antojaba era el sitio de reunión para los bailes y festejos, cuando se topó con la hermosa cocina decidió hacer una parada en busca de algo tibio para antes de irse a la cama, ya en piyama Legolas tomó un baso de leche y subió pesadamente las escaleras.  
  
En el ala contraria a la de su habitación, una tenue luz le llamo la atención, camino silenciosamente para toparse con que la luminiscencia que débilmente dejaba salir la puerta entre abierta era la de una enorme habitación situada hasta el fondo. Al principio Legolas no prestó mucha atención sin embargo intento escuchar algún ruido pero nada pasaba al interior. Ya que había recorrido varias estancias en la parte de abajo y todas le habían parecido exquisitas, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de husmear un poco en aquella habitación que nunca antes vio.  
  
Cuando abrió lentamente la puerta la impresión fue tremenda, era enorme un ventanal enorme cubría toda una pared, la enorme cama estaba apostada de frente a esta, las paredes estaban cubiertas de finas telas rojizas, el resto de las esquinas estaban cubiertas por impresionantes esculturas o pinturas que no se parecían en nada a las que había visto escaleras abajo. De momento Legolas intuyó que esa era la habitación de Aragorn por que la ventana estaba cubierta de una cortina pesadísima que impedía a toda costa la entraba de la luz sin olvidar que en uno de los clóset entre abiertos se encontraba mucha de la ropa que anteriormente Aragorn había vestido.  
  
Cuando entró al baño de la habitación, en medio de este se encontraba una tina circular de gran tamaño extrañamente la servidumbre parecía haberla preparado, ya que no habían notado la inesperada partida del rey...el agua aun estaba tibia y los aromas que despedía eran frescos y relajantes.  
  
-Por que no? –pensó Legolas –si el rey demorará en regresar y sería una lástima que se desperdiciara así este baño.  
  
Lo pensó unos momento más y dejo en uno de las mesitas de la habitación su vaso con leche aun sin beber, se quito la bata que dejó al descubierto su blanca piel... la aventó sobre la cama y corrió a la tina cuando noto que aun estaba presente la tenue brisa del fío. Se metió lentamente en la tina...sí...el baño estaba recién preparado...Haa!! era demasiado bueno, tan tibio y aromático...  
  
Lentamente se recostó hasta que el agua rozaba su nuca...cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento en todas aquellas cosas que el rey de Gondor pudo haber hecho en esa enorme y reconfortante tina...- que pasaría si Haldir entraba por aquella puerta – su rostro libero una picara sonrisa, no podía evitar imaginar, sin embargo ciertos pensamientos que le llegaban combinados, por unos momentos Haldir, por otros Aragorn, ahí recostados en la tina, los veía besando a una silueta borrosa que Legolas no podía ver, solo se distinguía una sombra sin rostro...pero era agradable, la visión era intrigante.  
  
Lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de él...era tan relajante...ese aroma a violetas...de momentos intentaba abrir los ojos, pero el sueño era más prometedor.  
  
Mientras tanto a unos paso afuera de la habitación se encontraba el rey que le daba instrucciones a una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre...  
  
-Será mejor que cambies cuanto antes el agua, ha de estar helada y quiero quitarme este hollín del cuerpo – el rey había regresado pocos minutos antes ya que el incendio había sido controlado y apagado por guardias que recibieron primero la noticia, por lo que no considero necesario quedarse mas tiempo en el lugar después de corroborar que nadie había salido dañado y de dar instrucciones para la pronta recuperación de los daños.  
  
Cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y las velas del baño prendidas, con un poco de precaución camino sigiloso atravesando el cuarto y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta que adentraba al baño.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**VANIA**: Pues si aun en contra de su voluntad el eflo parte a Gondor, esperemos a ver que es lo que pasa aunque yo tampoco creo que todo sea color de rosa, por la rencorosa esa, pero nada esta escrito aun, así que no desesperemos. Haldir pues tendrá que hacer de tripas corazón, por que eso de amor de lejos. Gracias por leer amiguita espero nos veamos pronto, te mando un abrazote y un saludo. Prometo ya no demorar tanto para publicar, pero este fin necesitaba unas vacaciones. Gracias  
  
**FORFIRITH**: Amigocha, gracias por leer haber si ya con este segundo capitulo me perdonas el haber metido al rey hasta ahorita, pero su entraba tenia justificación hasta estos momentos, aunque si a mi también me da una poquita de lastima dejar a Haldir tan solito, tan bueno y considerado que ha sido. Gracias por las porras, espero no defraudar a nadie en el camino, especialmente a ti que has sido tan paciente con esta cuestión de Haldir y Aragorn. Seguimos con los planes y me da gusto que sigamos desvelándonos juntas Besitos TQM  
  
**LUTIEN TELRUNYA:** espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor de tu resfriado, con eso de que luego se complican y ya no se sabe i que le pica a uno, cuídate mucho!!!. Que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo en general y muchas gracias por la recomendación, aunque por acá no se ve tan exagerada la palabra, pero considerare tu recomendación en las siguientes escenitas salseras, muchas gracias. Pues con Haldir si tendremos unos pequeños inconvenientes pero haber que resulta de todo esto. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la sugerencia y cuídate mucho esa gripa. Haaa y seguimos en contacto por correin sale??? Besos.  
  
**DANIELA**.: Amiguita perdón por la tardanza en cuanto a Aragorn no pensé que fuera tanta la desesperación o mucha mi tardanza por sacarlo, pero esta bien aquí esta ya y ahora estará presente en los siguientes capítulos, aunque la verdad al igual que le decía a Forfirith no prometo nada ni para Aragorn ni para Haldir, así que mejor no nos apresuramos. Gracias por seguir la historia y además por seguir dejando reviews eso de algún modo me reconforta por que se que todavía andas por aquí. Gracias por todo.  
  
**IONA:** Amiguita queridísima, pues si tus predicciones no andan tan lejos de lo que pasara, hasta en eso de los enredos, pero aun así todavía falta mucho que ver, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como los demás y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Que mala eres por que quieres ver a Haldir sufrir tan bueno que ha sido con el Legolitas, además se lo ha cuidado super bien al rey mínimo una recompensa no, los cuernos no le dejan pasar por la puerta (jajajaj)???, lo de los pañuelos pues todavía falta así que por el momento no lo creo. Y vaya que el rey siempre le sale todo al revés, pero bueno cuando será que de una?? En lo que respecta a tu fic, pues si, es solo la verdad esta buenisisismo, y sigue dándome una lastima que no pueda ser leído por mas gente, a mi si me emociono muchisisismo, pero pues ojalá y pronto te decidas. Amiga te mando saludotes, un inmenso abrazo y prometo que inmediatamente contestare tu mail, Besitos y lo mejor de las suertes, vibra y deseos hasta Argentina.


	13. Capitulo XIII La curiosidad

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Por último perdón la tardanza pero creo que de hoy en adelante así será ya que el trabajo me absorbe, aun así "no me abandonen téngame paciencia" de una semana no pasa.  
  
Por cierto esta historia tiene Slash asi que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis.  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer  
  
Capítulo XIII. La Curiosidad.  
**  
Por un momento la visión que se desplegaba frente a él no le pareció clara, tardó en reconocer la figura que reposaba al interior de la tina, no podía creer tanta osadía, sin embargo aquella blanca piel no le molestaba por el contrario le parecía atractiva. Entrecerró la puerta dejando apenas un hilillo de luz donde poder echar una mirada, hasta respirar le parecía osado...su cautela era excesiva..contempló uno a uno los lienzos de la fina piel ahí erguida, le parecía perfecta...apacible, cuando intentó ver mas allá, el agua se lo impidió más estiró un poco el cuello para tratar de ver el resto de Legolas.  
  
Por su parte en el interior de su cuerpo algo se despertaba, tenía que irse con cautela...hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía como en ese preciso instante, sentir el sutil bombeo de sus venas alimentando rápidamente su cause, quiso contenerse, pero la curiosidad apremiaba, de momento...aquella visión le fue interrumpida por un breve chillido  
  
-Con permiso, disculpe el retrazo es que tuve que calentar todo de nuevo – gritó la sirvienta al tiempo que dejaba caer las pesadas cubetas con el agua tibi en el suelo  
  
Aragorn saltó como gato asustado, girando sobre de sí intentó sostenerse de la manija de la puerta pero esta se abrió estrepitosamente dejándolo caer secamente y de bruces contra el piso...el escándalo no pudo ser mayor!!!  
  
Legolas tremendamente asustado intentó de un salto incorporarse pero la lisa superficie de la tina lo regreso de nuevo de un fuerte sentón, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que perecían dos carbones hirvientes, el golpe le regreso un poco la razón y con los ojos aun pesados encontró a Aragorn tirado en el suelo a un lado de la tina.. hasta ahí lo había despedido el brusco abrir de la puerta. Cuando ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación la joven que traía las cubetas agacho su sonrojada cara y dio media vuelta cerrando tras de si la puerta.  
  
- Aragorn volteó la mirada para contemplar por encima de si a Legolas quien apenado chilló – lo...lo lamento..su majestad...no quise cometer tal imprudencia...pero...no pude evitar... –para ese momento Legolas se incorporó y dejó todo su fino y masculino cuerpo a la intemperie, ya nada quedaba oculto por el agua, o por lo menos nada que le diera curiosidad al rey de Gondor de contemplar.  
  
-Pero que puedo decir al respecto??- se decía para si mismo Aragorn mientras la visión frente a sus ojos lo dejaba boquiabierto y sin aliento, sintió de nuevo ese bombeo que llegó con la primera visión, la visión de Legolas tendido en la tina...todo el era perfecto, se le antojaba inalcanzable, imposible siquiera de tocar...bajó su mirada, ya había sido bastante contemplación y no quería parecer morboso – esta bien – contestó- no te preocupes pero será mejor que te cubras puedes agarra un resfriado.  
  
-Sin haberlo notado antes Legolas recordó que se encontraba desnudo!!! Frente al mismísimo rey de los hombres, su vergüenza fue tal que intento maniobrar para cubrirse y de nuevo se abatió de sentón en la tina – Haaauuu!!- fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de su boca.  
  
La nueva caída de Legolas agitó tanto el agua que esta salió en todas direcciones empapando a aquel que se encontraba en el suelo incrédulo aun a lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar...Aragorn se incorporó todo mojado y le alcanzó una de sus batas.  
  
Legolas como pudo salió del baño y aun pidiendo perdón por su osadía se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando expres  
  
-Lo lamento de verdad no quise irrumpir de esta forma- chilló mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta  
  
-No te preocupes no ha sido nada –Aragorn ya con la sangre encendida se acerco lentamente a Legolas, de quien aun tenia aquella imagen muy fresca en su mente - tranquilízate, no quieres que te pida algún té para que te calmes un poco, yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón por irrumpir de esa forma, – Aragorn reconocía en el fondo que quien debería tranquilizarse era él...pero por que??? Todo era tan seductor, el ambiente, su olor, su cuerpo...cuando menos lo imaginó ya lo tenia acorralado contra la puerta, con ambas manos lo tomó de los brazos suavemente llevándoselo al pecho.  
  
-No, creo que será mejor que me vaya, estarás cansado y querrás tomar un baño- susurro Legolas, la escena la incomodaba, estaban tan cerca que podía oler la piel del rey, su sudor y su humor...aunque no le eran desagradables!!!  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, Aragorn lo miraba fijamente a los ojos...quería aun mas..saboreo la frescura de sus labios al tiempo que se humedecía los suyos...el aroma de su piel aun húmeda, quería secar aquel cuerpo con su propio calor..hacia mucho que esas sensaciones no recorrían su piel, se sintió renovado...aproximó su rostro apuntando directamente a su boca..estaba decidido a arriesgarlo todo por ese atrayente aroma.  
  
Sintiendo como el pánico recorría su espina, Legolas volteó su rostro hacia un lado, y agachando la cabeza, se soltó de aquellas varoniles manos que lo asían – será mejor que me vaya- susurró quedamente, lo extraño era que en el fondo no quería hacerlo  
  
De momento el rey quien mantenía todo su cuerpo comprimiendo el de Legolas, rozó con una de sus rodillas la entrepierna del príncipe, delicadamente rozo..podía sentirlo!!!ahí precisamente done el sabia que estaría aquel llamativo miembro...Haa!!! pero que sensación, aquella zona despedía cierta tibieza!!..cerro sus ojos, para plasmar mejor el momento.  
  
Para Legolas ya era demasiado atrevimiento por parte del rey y de un solo intento lo empujó fuertemente, por lo que Aragorn tuvo que sostenerse de lo primero que encontró para no caer nuevamente de bruces. Sin más Legolas salió sin ocuparse de cerrar la puerta, su rostro reflejaba perfectamente su incomprensión, estaba perplejo no podía creerlo, su rabia se mezclaba con el miedo – mañana mismo saldré de este horrible lugar – pensó y corrió a parapetarse en su habitación.  
  
Aragorn no sabia que había salido mal, y estuvo dándole vueltas en su cabeza mientras se daba un baño tan deseado – digo, no se rehusó desde un principio, dejo que continuara – pensaba para si – que hice mal???. Que estará pensando de mi, que tonto he sido, con esto tal vez he provocado que se aleje –  
  
Cuando salió del baño encontró hasta ese momento la bata de Legolas había dejado tendida sobre su cama, se dispuso a ponérsela, notando el agradable aroma del elfo impregnada en ella, la sintió como un abrazo de su propio dueño, Mmm!!! que sensación, la afelpada tela rozando su cuerpo – así debe sentirse una caricia de aquellos seres – pensó, al tiempo que su piel se enchinaba, metió las manos a las bolsas y en una de ellas encontró aquella alhaja que Haldir le había obsequiado a Legolas.  
  
Para Aragorn quien sin saber de donde provenía el dije, le pareció una pieza maravillosa y sin pensarlos mas...a fin e cuentas esa noche había sido mas de lo que el podía pensar de si mismo... se la llevo al cuello y dejo que descendiera de por su piel, con su inacabable brillo.  
  
Se mantuvo despierto varios minutos después de lo ocurrido, se quedó acurrucado y con la bata puesta, absorbiendo aquel aroma, y pasando la mano por todo su cuerpo para sentir el roce de la tela...esto sin lugar a dudas le era agradable y su cuerpo ya lo demostraba así que se dejo abatir por sus deseos y sintiéndose un poco triste por hacerlo el mismo, recorrió los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo, encontrando por fin la manera de dejar escapar toda esa ansiedad contenida.  
  
Lo tocó...estaba ya rígido ahí, esperando..su mano se deslizó despacio sobre de él, lo acaricio una y otra vez, sin detenerse...aquella sensación casi había sido olvidada años atrás desde que estaba solo en aquel castillo...pero que podría habérsela provocado antes, si estaba solo??? el aroma y el roce de la bata lo incentivaba aún mas.  
  
Por un momento su cuerpo le pidió más y el roce se hizo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, una y otra vez sin detenerse ejercía presión...lo castigaba...una vez más y otra, cada vez mas rápido y haciéndose de aquel miembro mas fuertemente...que bien se sentía eso!!! Y se imagino al elfo de cunclillas sobre su cintura, ejerciendo el mismo la presión tan placentera con esa boca tan roja...tan húmeda...  
  
Cuando su garganta despidió por fin el rugido culminante...Legolas pudo, con sus finos oídos alcanzar a escuchar al rey...se incorporó de la cama y pensó ir a auxiliar a Aragorn, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado con el comportamiento del rey como para ir a ver que le había provocado aquel gemido, regreso a la cama e intento conciliar el sueño, el simple hecho de recordarse desnudo frente a Aragorn lo llenaba de vergüenza.  
  
A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos quiso bajar a desayunar, por pena de toparse con el otro, había sido una noche muy agitada. Cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta de las habitaciones del rey...  
  
- Mi señor, - Chilló la criada, aun apenada por la escena de anoche – parece que tiene visitas, un elfo que hace llamarse Haldir pide verlo.  
  
-Su semblante se torno pensativo – pásalo a la sala dile que en un momento bajo y ofrécele algo de desayunar –exclamo Aragorn, al tiempo que un arco de piel se cernía entre sus cejas -le diré a Legolas que su amado Haldir ya esta aquí?? – pensó –no!!!, primero veamos por quién Legolas armo tal revuelo en Mirkwood – presto se vistió y bajo a recibir a su nuevo huésped.  
  
-Haldir lo recibió con una humilde reverencia y una esperanzadora sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba de la silla – es un placer conocerlo su majestad –exclamó - soy Haldir y me pongo por entero a sus ordenes  
  
-Vamos estamos en confianza, dime Aragorn – musitó, al tiempo que le hacia señas para que se sentara de nuevo - creo que los dos sabemos que te trae por aquí no es cierto?– preguntó el rey  
  
-Pues si, espero que no te resulte molesto o incomodo - algo andaba mal...Haldir entrecerró sus ojos y miro detenidamente a la figura que varonilmente se desplegaba frente de él, algo en este le parecía familiar, pero no sabia que –disculpe mi imprudencia pero, ¿podré ver a Legolas? Muero por verlo, hace días que no nos hemos visto y pues...  
  
-Si claro solo que él se encuentra aun durmiendo, pero no tardara en bajar – interrumpió Aragorn sintiéndose mas cercano a Legolas de lo que Haldir podía soportar – gustas tomar algo? el viaje ha de haber sido muy agotador  
  
-Que extraño – peso Haldir- Legolas no esta cerca y siento su aroma presente – seguía sin entender que pasaba, pero la confianza con la que Aragorn le habló sobre el comportamiento de Legolas le hizo sentirse aun mas incomodo, sería que ahora ese hombre velaba sus sueños??? O por que sabia tanto....  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos que parecieron incomodas horas, Haldir vio entrar en al habitación a Legolas quien caminaba con pasos dudosos, como escondiéndose de algo...comportamiento que lo dejaba aun mas preocupado, sin embargo seguía irradiando aquella hermosa aura, desde las puntas de su cabello hasta su fino andar. Cuando Legolas lo vio su rostro se ilumino...de momento ambos se encontraron corriendo al otro y solo siendo detenidos por el cálido abrazo de su contraparte.  
  
Haldir lo besó suavemente, su saliva aun tenia un dulce sabor, nuevamente lo abrazó y besó su suave cuello, besó tras besó subió hasta su oído y después de provocarle cosquillas con su lengua le susurró - Amor!!! como te he extrañado estos últimos días .  
  
Aragorn pudo ver la felicidad que aquellos juegos provocaban en Legolas, por un momento se sintió incomodo como espectador – siento interrumpir su agradable encuentro, pero será mejor que desayunemos antes de que esto se enfríe – Aragorn pudo notar la mirada de vergüenza que Legolas le echó...aun no sabia a ciencia cierta, que pensaba el elfo, del incidente de anoche. Así permanecieron un buen rato platicando de cómo había sido todo desde su partida, Haldir le contó a Legolas que Elladan aun no había regresado además de que el juez se encontraba reservado desde entonces, pero ceso todos los tratos que tenia con el rey dejando que se perdieran grandes cantidades de inversiones, por su parte su padre seguía enclaustrado en su castillo, pero su salud parecía ser estable.  
  
Su mirada se entristeció un poco al recibir estas noticias, pero cada que miraba a Haldir su semblante se iluminaba, era claro que se amaban y esto acaloraba al rey de Gondor quien había perdido por completo la atención de sus invitados.  
  
-Lamento no poder estar mas tiempo con ustedes tengo asuntos pendientes, pero están en su casa, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les plazca, - exclamó Aragorn mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación para interrumpir aquella escena tan incomoda –por cierto Haldir considera esta invitación que te hago a quedarte unos días, espero que no estés pensando en marcharte y dejar aun elfo triste, o si??  
  
-Gracias Aragorn, lo tendré presente- contesto Haldir al tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su amante  
  
Aragorn por unos momentos se desconoció a si mismo, pero sabia que a pesar de lo que en su interior se escabullía por culpa del príncipe de Mirkwood, ese era el momento de los dos amantes y no iba a interrumpirlo, además le debía a Legolas el sentimiento de sentirse vivo de nuevo.  
  
Los amantes ya no salieron de la habitación de Legolas en lo que restaba del día, Haldir se sentó en la orilla de la cama contemplando como Legolas de manera amorosa acomodaba su ropa en los cajones de un fino ropero de caoba finamente tallado hasta el grado del brillo.  
  
Una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro ante la tierna escena en la que Legolas doblaba delicadamente cada prenda y con cariño la acomodaba, era mágico verle, después de tanto tiempo, cuidando con esmero cada arruga.  
  
- Se incorporo desde su esquina silenciosa y lo abrazo tiernamente por detrás de la cintura –mmm!! Que bien hueles, sabes que te he echado de menos tremendamente.  
  
-Legolas sin interrumpir su ir y venir de sus quehaceres exclamó – espero que no hayas hecho nada malo en mí ausencia – tomo lentamente los brazos que lo asían por detrás y los rozo por su cintura. -Pues si portarme mal, es pensar en ti de una manera comprometedora, pues si lo acepto me he portado muy mal –río mientras meneaba a Legolas de un lado a otro interrumpiendo su faena  
  
Legolas roto y respondió con pequeños besos húmedos sobre su cuello, le acaricio la nuca lentamente jugando con sus cabellos. Le buscó los labios con cada beso y termino con un profundo suspiro al interior de la boca de Haldir quien absorbió en su totalidad aquel bao encantador.  
  
Estaba decidido a no soltarlo durante toda la noche, el ocaso sirvió de testigo a la pasión que habían contenido tiempo atrás. Legolas tomó la delantera y deshizo de sus romas a Haldir, las dejo caer fríamente sobre el piso y miro aquel cuerpo aun tibio por unos minutos, de arriba abajo movió la cabeza al tiempo que plasmaba sus manos sobre aquel fino pecho, Haldir aprovecho para besarle la frente cuando Legolas miro hacia abajo plasmando su mirada sobre aquel amenazante miembro que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.  
  
Lo sujeto con ambas manos al tiempo que pasaba la punta de su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos de Haldir que despedían un leve gemido, lo tomo delicadamente como aquel que entre sus manos acurruca algo indefenso y débil.  
  
Haldir deshizo los trucos que mantenían aquel cuerpo oculto, cuando las ropas de Legolas cayeron sintió la brisa que entraba por la ventana y que anunciaba los últimos rayos del sol, amos se abrazaron y miraron el caer del alba, al tiempo que frotaban sus cuerpo..uno contra el otro.  
  
Con sus manos inclino hacia atrás la cabeza de Legolas quería arrancarle el cuello con fuertes besos, fue lentamente descendiendo, llenado con saliva cada poro de sensaciones conjuntas, Legolas ampliaba con cada beso y mordida el eco de sus gemidos, cuando Haldir termino arrodillado frente de si, se dispuso a dirigir su cabeza, se asió de aquellos largos cabellos de oro y los jalo de afuera hacia adentro. La sensación de la saliva sobre su miembro ocasiono que sus músculos se contrajeran...Haldir pudo notar esa tensión por que se encontraba fuertemente agarrado de su trasero...que agonía!!!pudo sentir cada sensación de su contraparte, cada apurado latido, cada contracción de su respiración y la cada vez mas eminente rigidez del miembro que provocaba con la lengua.  
  
Pensó que Legolas caería ante tales sensaciones, lo tomo de las piernas y lo sentó en la cama, siguió con sus provocaciones no sin antes posar su entrepierna frente a la virginal boca de su amante, así ambos podrían corresponderse al mismo tiempo...  
  
Continuara....  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**DANIELITA**: Amiga no entendí bien eso de que tiene que ser decisión mía, de hecho el buen Aragorn estaba contemplado desde que hice el boceto de mi historia, si es cierto que los lectores influyen mucho en las historias pero siempre creo que es para bien, para enriquecerla y no para influir de mala forma, es más yo todos los comentarios lo tomo para bien y con la mejor de las intenciones, pero gracias por tu preocupación. Ojalá y sigas leyendo me incentivas mucho y me da gusto sigas por aquí. Besitos y un fuerte abrazo yo también TQM  
  
**LUTHIEN TELRUNYA**: Gracias por tu recomendación, sabes me da gusto que la gente opine acerca del estilo y de cómo enriquecerlo, aun así sigo pensando que la palabra que anteriormente discutimos no es del todo vulgar de hecho en este país se utiliza comúnmente y no es mal vista, por lo que de verdad siento mucho si vuelve a parecer inesperadamente por ahí, pero irremediablemente forma parte de el vocabulario de estos rumbos. Por otro lado me da gusto que ya te encuentres mucho mejor, de todas formas no te confíes mucho y síguete cuidando para que no recaigas. A Leggy todavía le faltan muchas cosas por descubrir he de ahí del titulo de este fic, además pronostico cosas súper interesantes para Leggy; gracias por seguir leyendo y me da muchisisma felicidad que te guste. Gracias por todo te mando un abrazo.  
  
**IONA:** Si siempre tiene que haber un fríjol en el arroz y en esta ocasión es Elladan, aunque yo tampoco creo que la bruja traumada se quede así como así, además le quise dar un girito y quise dejar descansar a la pobre de Arwen por que ya es demasiado odiada en estos rumbos, así que la deje descansar. Mi estima amiga creo que después de todo si tendrás que tomarte tu antibilioso por que no creo que siendo tan irresistible la bruja se quede tranquilita, además no te preocupes yo te aviso. Veo que tus porras van directo a Arggy aunque no creo que le resulte tan fácil el quedarse con el tesorito, de todas formas ya veremos que pasa, por que no le tengo prometido nada al Aggy claro ni a Haldir pero de todas formas mantén tu antibilioso cerca, además tienes razón tan bueno el haldircito que me daría lastima despacharlo así tan fácil, pero haber en que humor me agarra y haber si se salva no? TQM, te mando un besote donde quiera que re encuentres, cuídate mucho, ya sabes lo mejor de lo mejor para ti amiguita querida. Escríbeme frontín.  
  
**VANIA**: Pues mi estimada Jun ahora en este capitulo sabrás que le paso a Aragorn cuando le vio el asunto a Leggy, de todas formas es apenas el principió así que no nos adelantemos, ojalá y este también te agrade. Gracias por todo, seguimos en contacto y te mando un abrazote.  
  
**FORFIRITH**: Ahora si hace su entrada triunfal Arggy se que ya le tenias ganas aunque lamento que en este principio aun no haya nada fuerte esperándolo, pero como se que tu paciencia para conmigo ha sido enorme, también sabrás comprenderme de que no pueden ser tan promiscuos y entrar en sus asuntos así de fácil, tu tenme paciencia, además Haldir se lo cuida muy pero que muy bien mientras, tu no te preocupes de que habrá algo habrá algo. Seguimos en lo nuestro, te mando un abrazo, TQM, besos y cuídate. Actualiza pronto. 


	14. Capítulo XIV: Visitas molestas

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Por último perdón la tardanza pero creo que de hoy en adelante así será ya que el trabajo me absorbe, aun así "no me abandonen téngame paciencia" de una semana no pasa.  
  
Por cierto esta historia tiene Slash así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis.  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer  
**  
**Capítulo XIV. Visitas molestas**.  
  
Explotaría en gemidos!!! Eso sin duda, Legolas no podía contener tales emociones, y Haldir pudo notar como las derramaba sobre su ingle, desde un principio el príncipe dejo caer toda su pasión, lo lamió desde la cima hasta su naciente piel, aquel miembro parecía cobrar vida por si solo ante sus ojos, llenar sus poros de sangré hirviendo, lamió la raíz... la rodeo con la punta de su lengua y la lleno de caliente saliva, al tiempo que con la mano sujetaba aquellos que pendían y que también habían cobrado el doble de su tamaño.  
  
Sus pechos se juntaron, Haldir dejó caer todo su peso sobre Legolas, quien sintió que el aire se le iba, opto por llevárselo de una vez y por todas completo a la boca antes de que la respiración se le fuese, lo trago con ondulantes e hipnóticos movimientos, mientras que debajo de si, sentía como Haldir combinaba cada beso con agudas mordidas que le hacían soltar breves quejidos y sentía como debajo del vientre de su amante, su estomago se contraía...aquel sutil dolor rayaba en el placer, no quiso que eso terminase!!!...y con cada gemido apretaba cada vez mas la espalda de su atacante contra si, sus uñas marcaron el camino de la espina que recorría el cuerpo de Haldir.  
  
Cuando Legolas chilló con un fuerte grito de placer, Haldir se sintió bañado por aquel codiciado liquido, intento contenerse un poco mas pero el tampoco pudo evitar sentirse extasiado por aquel fuerte gemido, segundos después hizo segunda a su contraparte dejandolo lleno de su tibia humedad...de momento el silencio sepulcral les hizo mirarse fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, la cara de Legolas llena del liquido del éxtasis, que le habían cerrado un ojo, le provoco a Haldir una tremenda risa. Lo beso quitándole de encima los restos de su amor, al tiempo que le ahogaba sus risotadas con besos e intrusiones de su lengua hasta casi rozar su garganta.  
  
Ambos se acurrucaron uno tras de otro sobre las cobijas...para que ocuparlas??? Si no hacia falta mas calor que el que ellos contenían en sus aun insaciables cuerpos...Legolas se puso sobre de Haldir al tiempo que le metía la lengua en el oído.  
  
-Creo que hemos excedido la hospitalidad del rey –susurró en su oído, provocándole a Haldir el dobles de su cuello para evitar su aliento que le cosquilleaba –y si nos ha oído???  
  
-Que más da, no hemos venido aquí a jugar canicas sabes??? –río al tiempo que atrapaba entre sus brazos a Legolas y lo pasaba por encima de si al otro lado de la cama quedando por fin de frente –además hay que darle un poco de vida a estas paredes, se me imaginan como muy serias y mira que esta castillo es hermoso, pero tiene semblante triste como su rey  
  
-Déjalo ya en paz, ha sido muy bueno conmigo y muy hospitalario con ambos , además puede estar escuchando por detrás de las puertas –ambos rieron fuertemente, al tiempo que Legolas callaba el aliento de su amante con un breve beso  
  
-Crees que sea capaz?? –pregunto Haldir al tiempo que atraía lo mas posible el cuerpo de Legolas contra el suyo –crees que sea tan curioso –  
  
-Haaa!!! - Legolas dejó salir un gemido en respuesta al apretujón que Haldir le dio contra si – pues no lo se –musitó, al tiempo que pensaba en si era o no prudente decirle a Haldir sobre el incidente de anoche.  
  
Haldir vio que Legolas se tornaba pensativo...vamos!!!ese no era el momento...callo sus pensamientos con un beso profundo jugando con su lengua que por momentos jugaba a no dejarse rozar.  
  
Desde la otra habitación Aragorn había escuchado todo, si bien las paredes no eran delgadas, si lo era la fina línea entre el silencio y el sonido que abrazaba al castillo, al que ya conocía desde hacia muchos años. El gemido de placer que Legolas había despedido en medio del silencio, le arrancó una amarga expresión, se acurrucó contra sus almohadas con la bata de Legolas nuevamente sobre su piel desnuda, se meneaba de arriba abajo como un niño que a gritos exigía un abrazo, en su puño fuertemente cerrado guardaba aquel rojo rubí. Al momento en que oyó el gemido de Haldir y las posteriores carcajadas sus ojos dejaron salir un breve y apenas visible hilillo de lagrimas.  
  
Con rabia sus manos se deshicieron de ellas y tendido ahí, viendo el contonear burlón de las velas, y su hipnótico color se quedo dormido, en posición fetal con la mejilla aun húmeda, unos de los últimos pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza fueron dedicados al elfo que la noche anterior había desplegado su brillante piel sobre sus hambrientos ojos verdes, no era coraje lo que sentía sino solo era la desesperación por no tener ese cuerpo contra el suyo, el que sus rudos y velludos miembros se posaran sobre aquella piel terciopelo.  
  
El amanecer lo atrapó en la misma posición, la migraña insoportable de la que días antes se había reído, ahora le impedían siquiera abrir los ojos, el dolor era tan insoportable que no se levantó en toda la mañana.  
  
Los toquídos a su puerta solo fueron respondidos por gritos sin sentido...ni una articulación coherente, la servidumbre ya sabía de que se trataba todo, casi todos los días antes de la llegada de Legolas eso era usual en el blanco castillo de Gondor.  
  
Pero que podía hacer desgraciados a aquellos amantes quienes desde que habían despertado al amanecer no habían dejado de sentirse mutuamente. Haldir fue el primero en despertar, se hundió en las sabanas y beso la espalda de Legolas a la altura de la cintura, esto le provocó un ligero salto.  
  
-Mmmm!!..que haces...déjame dormir – chilló Legolas al tiempo que le daba la espalda, pero era tarde Haldir ya estaba despierto y ansioso.  
  
Paso su mano desde atrás, acariciándole el vientre y asiéndole cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos como simulando pequeñas patitas de insectos. Legolas de nuevo se quejó pero esta vez sostuvo la mano de Haldir para que dejara de moverla. El galadrim no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.  
  
Se hundió nuevamente entre las sabanas besó el firme trasero de su amante, lo mordió haciéndole despedir una leve sonrisa, después atravesó su cabeza y beso su vientre, Legolas comenzó a dar respuesta!!! Con discontinuos movimientos de cadera atrajo aun mas la atención de su amante. Aun volteado Haldir comenzó a frotarle nuevamente el vientre, bajando de vez en ves, jugando en aquella zona pilosa y tomando aquella placentera extremidad con sutileza...aquella parecía también que aun dormía.  
  
La sostuvo al tiempo que frotaba la suya contra el firme trasero de su amante, se movía de arriba abajo....- Legolas...haa, amor!!- gimió el guerrero al tiempo que se frotaba más y mas, Legolas había levemente despertado, pero su aun inerte miembro le delataba, el aun necesitaba mas emoción para poder seguir y Haldir desde que despertó parecía llevar una seria y firme ventaja sobre el.  
  
Legolas aun se mantenía de espaldas y pudo sentir la dureza de Haldir entre su ingle, que se frotaba neciamente, más como aun seguía adormilado no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que Haldir le susurraba al oído, pero debía ser muy excitante por que Haldir adquiría cada vez mas rudeza. Por un momento la intriga le carcomió, quiso saber hasta donde llegaría Haldir emocionándose por si solo.  
  
Inesperadamente Haldir poso una de sus manos sobre su espalda...era un poco brusco el movimiento, lo mantenía boca abajo presionándolo contra el colchón –N..no Haldir espera –musitó Legolas al tiempo que la almohada le ahogaba cualquier sonido. Para su sorpresa con la otra mano libre, Haldir le abrió las piernas lo mas que pudo – espera que haces, me lastimas –intento gritar Legolas pero la mano de Haldir seguía firmemente sobre su pecho.  
  
Para su sorpresa sintió como Haldir se interno de tajo sobre de él, sin mas sin pensarlo!!!...pero que diablos!! Se había vuelto un animal, el juego había ido demasiado lejos. Legolas soltó un chillido que le desesperó aun mas cuando fue callado tras la almohada, intento incorporarse pero Haldir ya estaba sobre de él moviendo sus caderas rápidamente...el movimiento?? Era de afuera hacia adentro.  
  
-No..Haldir espera, así no...por favor tranquilízate..Haa!!- chilló, el ardor era tremendo, pero...si antes ya lo habían hecho y...nunca sintió tal dolor.. sus ojos derramaron lagrimas involuntarias y de dejo caer pensando...que si disminuía la rigidez de sus músculos todo pasaría mas rápido y seria un poco indoloro.  
  
Y así fue, el dolor disminuyo, pero la rabia se incrementaba, rechinó los dientes hasta sentir que le dolían...minutos después Haldir se desplomó sobre de si, la rabia creció más y más...el dolor ni siquiera le dejaron sentir aquel liquido que le presagiaba la culminante relajación de se amante.  
  
No sabia que pensar, el no estaba en lo mas mínimo excitado, su cuerpo aun boca abajo parecía que sufría de espasmos, pero no...eran su llanto que salía rabioso de su interior apretó sus puños contra la almohada y sintió como el peso de su amante se volvía nulo sobre si.  
  
Haldir por su parte supuso que Legolas se encontraba aun durmiendo –pero que elfo sin remedio no para de dormir – pensó al tiempo que se dirigía al baño para limpiar su agitada piel. Por su cabeza había rondado la posibilidad de que Legolas se había dejado querer como una presa indefensa y que no había puesto resistencia por que sabia la necesidad que Haldir tenia sobre de su fino cuerpo.  
  
El dolor se había vuelto mas y mas latente, Legolas se acurruco...así sentado abrazando sus rodillas, no paraba de llorara, no sabia que le hería más el dolor de su cuerpo o la manera como Haldir lo había poseído y tampoco sabia que pensar...que diantres decir!!!.  
  
Cuando Haldir salió del baño el susto fue tremendo...encontró a Legolas llorando amargamente como un niño castigado en un rincón, sin aun saber que pasaba lo abrazo contra su pecho y le beso su dorada cabeza, se sentía frío y agitado..lo apretó aun más sobre si e intento que los lloriqueos cesaran dándole un tierno beso...su cara de incomprensión lo decía todo, Haldir no entendía nada, si hace unos momentos lo dejos ahí dormido y tan tranquilo. Cuando intento soltarle las manos de las rodillas que apresaba Legolas se desafanó violentamente...  
  
-No me vuelvas a tocar...-grito Legolas con la rabia del llanto que ahogaba sus palabras  
  
-Pero amor, que tienes que te pasa??? –chilló quedamente Haldir, tremendamente asustado por esa extraña visión.  
  
-Todo te parece así de fácil, crees que puedes tomar lo que quieras en el momento que quieras incluyéndome a mi...estas equivocado lo que acabas de hacer es una bajeza que no creí jamás de ti –Legolas se levanto a grandes zancadas del colchón y se posiciono en la otra habitación, sus gritos eran tremendos.  
  
-Pero...pero..si todo fue voluntario, yo solo intentaba...  
  
-Lo que hayas pensado en el momento me tiene sin cuidado, me asquea que hayas hecho lo que hiciste, me asquea que me hayas tomado de esa manera y por si tienes alguna duda...todo fue en contra de mi voluntad..me lastimaste y te odio por eso...sal de aquí –el llanto ya no dejaba identificar bien las palabras de Legolas  
  
Haldir dejo escapar de su incrédulo rostro una tremenda confusión que hasta para Legolas que estaba hundido en su rabia era evidente.  
  
-Que te largues –gritó, como despertando a Haldir de su encantamiento –lárgate, fuera..fuera..fuera –gritaba Legolas al tiempo que su cuerpo aun desnudo daba grandes bocanadas de aire.  
  
Haldir se paro de la cama e intento acercarse a Legolas pero fue recibido con un puñetazo que lo mando del otro lado de la cama...era demasiada incomprensión...no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su amante chillaba. Al tiempo que Haldir se sujetaba su punzante quijada vio que la perta se abrio de tajo, era Aragorn quien aun con bata irrumpió en el cuarto y que para asombro de ambos también tenia cara de susto.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí?? –pregunto al tiempo que se cerraba la bata  
  
-Legolas se tapo con la cortina como pudo - quiero que este elfo salga de mi habitación de una buena vez  
  
-Aragorn no entendía nada, hacia pocos minutos había oído más gemidos que tan solo la noche anterior se habían convertido en un incesante concierto de deseos –Haldir por que no me acompañas un momento abajo y dejamos que Legolas se vista?? – extendió su mano al Galadrim para se incorporara y salieron juntos de la habitación.  
  
Sentados ya en la cocina tomando café, Aragorn miraba fijamente la temblorosa mano de Haldir que iba y venia con la taza hacia su boca –quieres hablar de algo?- le preguntó, cuando lo vio un poco más tranquilo, pero aun hundido en sus confusos pensamientos.  
  
-Haldir meneo la cabeza, aun tenia roja la quijada – No que de que podemos hablar, ni siquiera yo se que paso, todo fue tan repentino, Legolas no me dio tiempo de preguntar nada al momento en que me atizo un buen golpe.  
  
-Aragorn soltó una risa involuntaria –y mira que ha sido bueno he!!, tienes la cara encendida –  
  
-Haldir también rió brevemente –esta como fiera y quiero hablar con él no se que pasa – al tiempo que decía esto no pudo evitar dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos  
  
-Tranquilo - le susurro Aragorn al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro –quieres que suba a preguntarle que le ha pasado??  
  
-No, será mejor que yo lo enfrente –en ese momento Haldir subió la mirada para fijarla lentamente en el rostro demacrado del rey, tenia un semblante terrible y parecía que su rostro contenía un tremendo dolor, para su sorpresa volvió a percibir el aroma de Legolas en la cocina, miro hacia todos lados buscando a su salvaje amante, pero nada, sin embargo su débil aroma impregnaba su nariz.  
  
En toda el largo día Legolas no bajo ni probo bocado alguno, Aragorn se sentía desconcertado quería correr a abrazar a aquel elfo indefenso que chillaba detrás de la puerta, pero inclusive a él se había negado, para su dolor supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.  
  
Cuando la noche hundió su velo sobre aquellas tierras Haldir estaba desesperado y sentado afuera de la puerta, dando de vez en vez toquidos sin respuesta. Era suficiente..no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo de esa manera contemplando la rigidez de la puerta y sintiendo un frío helado en su cuerpo, prefería confrontarlo de una vez y por todas a dejar las cosas así...como si no tuvieran la más mínima importancia. Se coló silenciosamente por la puerta de servicio que daba al baño, y corrió lentamente la cerradura de la habitación, la débil luz que iluminada el interior le dejo ver la silueta de su amante parada en el balcón con apenas una fina bata de seda blanca cubriéndole la piel, el aire ondeaba la delgada tela.  
  
Se decidió...si! estaba decidido, atacaría de una buena vez, avanzó a zancadas por la habitación y se poso detrás suyo...de momento todo fue silencio...se detuvo no quería mas intrusiones al cuerpo de su amante...pero olía tan bien...que hacer??? Ya estaba ahí, detrás suyo y no sabia como reaccionar, aquella fina y amorosa silueta lo dejo petrificado.  
  
-Como has entrado –susurró Legolas sin siquiera voltear a mirarle –creí haber atrancado bien la puerta, parece ser que ahora conozco otra faceta de ti, la de intruso!!  
  
No era posible...esas palabras lo herían demasiado, a él que solo había hecho por amarlo, por quererlo y tenerlo cerca...y de pronto le odiaba...eso dolía mas que el puñetazo en la quijada...se desplomo de rodillas a sus espaldas y le abrazo las piernas...lloro amargamente al tiempo que cubría su cara entre ambas y ágiles extremidades.  
  
-No me castigues más, te amo!!! Que no ves, soy un idiota como pude poner en riesgo tu amor por algo tan banal, no me castigues mas...-Chilló amargamente Haldir al pie de aquella fría estatua  
  
Era inevitable, le partía el corazón...su enojo había disminuido desde la mañana y aquel ser a sus pies...si, le amaba, por que no??, todo había sido un mal entendido, se explico para si.  
  
Se inclino de cunclillas a su altura y desasiéndose de él le abrazo firmemente, cualquier palabra hubiera echado todo a perder. Le sello los labios con su mano y lo levanto. Haldir cerro sus ojos...esperaba un fino beso que le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así...sus brazos estaban fríos y no hubo beso alguno. Legolas lo depositó ligeramente sobre la cama y se recostó apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. Así permanecieron hundidos hasta que el sueño los sedujo y el alba los atrajo de nuevo a la habitación.  
  
Continuara......  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**VANIA**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta ya el siguiente capi espero no haber tardado mucho, gracias por ser junto con Forfirith unas de mis mas fieles lectores...insisto no me lo merezco pero mil gracias. Besitos, nos seguimos viendo.  
  
**FORFIRITH**: Amiga linda gracias por seguir siempre al pie del cañón conmigo, agradezco todo tu apoyo y tus consejos, me da mucha alegría que sigas mi histo y que además de todo te guste eso es una buena señal para mi y con eso me basta. Se que este capitulo te será conocido pero no puedo saltármelo, de todas formas prometo no tardarme con el que sigue ok? Besos y cuídate muchiisisismo TQM  
  
**LUTHIEN**: Ojalá y para estos momentos ya te encuentres mejor, no te fíes nunca de las enfermedades van i vienen de repente, cuídate mucho. Gracias por seguir la histo y además se que si no dejas review por lo menos seguirás leyendo. Abrazos, seguimos en contacto y escríbeme prontin que yo lo haré enseguida ok? 


	15. Capítulo XV Los planes alternos

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. Perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer  
**  
**Capítulo XV. Los planes alternos**.  
  
Elladan llevaba ya varios días en Rohan al parecer a nadie le había platicado nada, sin embargo todos a su alrededor sabían perfectamente lo acontecido los rumores se regaban rápido, sin importar distancias. Ella parecía indiferente a cualquier pregunta, su mente parecía estar en trance...por sus planes, pues ya tenía todo resuelto.  
  
Días antes de partir de vuelta a casa dejó todo listo, Eomer la alcanzaría en cuanto pudiera y llevarían a cabo lo planeado, para Elladan no había otra intención con el pasar de los días que no fuera comprobarse a ella misma que podía deshacer el tan rumorado romance entre Legolas y Haldir. Y así lo planeado se suscitó, después de varias semanas fuera Elladan regresó a las tierras del Rey Trainduil, en donde algunos días después recibió en su casa a Eomer.  
  
A pesar de haberle contado toda la historia a quien fuera un buen amigo y compañero durante sus días en Rohan, Eomer no estaba del todo complacido, había algo en los ojos de su tierna amiga que le preocupaban, a pesar de ello aceptó la invitación pensando que ni siquiera él sería capaz de deshacer aquella unión, de interponerse en la vida de aquellos amantes que ahora se encontraban felizmente en Gondor, aun así aceptó sin decir reproche alguno, la quería demasiado como para desairar su despechado corazón.  
  
-El plan es hacer caer a Legolas a como de lugar – chilló Elladan con los dientes apretados – si es necesario...oblígalo!!!-grit  
  
-Elladan creo que esto es demasiado, tal vez deberías de pensar en otras cosas...no se, salir por un buen tiempo de estas tierras no crees? – exclamó Eomer quien se imaginaba imposible siquiera acercarse a Legolas  
  
-Si lo que estas pensando es en discernir...puedes hacerlo...pero hazlo ahora que tengo tiempo de convencer a alguien más –respondió Elladan al tiempo que levantaba la vista y dejaba caer sobre él una mirada retadora- pero dímelo ahora, para no seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.  
  
-Esta bien, tranquilízate, partiré en unos días a Gondor, solo dame tiempo a que Haldir salga de ahí y yo pueda actuar libremente –al tiempo que le decía esto Eomer salió de su vista, era demasiada la tensión que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado.  
  
Elladan días atrás le convenció de provocar una ruptura de dicha relación, explicándole que Legolas era muy atractivo y que no opondría mucha resistencia, además de que podría sacar algún partido de salir con el Rey del Bosque Negro, para su humilde pero codiciosa vida. Eomer si dudar aceptó, la oferta era muy tentadora...aun mas grande que lo que podía perder si lo intentaba. Así que ante la tentación de ayudar al despecho de su amiga y sacar provecho de ello, se dispuso a realizar los planes de Elladan.  
  
Al mismo tiempo en Gondor las cosas no marchaban bien, Haldir trato de solucionar la tensión, pero cada que Haldir buscaba abordar el tema, Legolas solo meneaba la cabeza y se alejaba de su lado...ya nada era como días antes, si bien seguían compartiendo la cama, Legolas no había vuelto a besarlo desde el incidente y cada noche sin dudarlo le daba la espalda dejando al descubierto su despecho.  
  
Para Haldir era agotador y tortuosos continuar con aquel ruego, más su desesperación le hacían mantenerse en Gondor, no quería marcharse sin arreglar las cosas y sin volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre de si. Encontró a Legolas como muchos días antes, pensativo...sentado a la orilla de uno de los arroyos que atravesaban las orillas del castillo, se acercó lentamente como si aquel al que viera frente de si fuera un completo extraño.  
  
-Pereces pensativo, que te ocurre, puedo saberlo?? – exclamó Haldir aun estando un poco lejos de la figura que mantenía la cabeza gacha frente al arroyo, como que que se encuentra contando cada destello de sol sobre la corriente de agua.  
  
-No creo que te interese –musitó Legolas al tiempo que le regalaba una breve mirada – además que más da  
  
-Es que acaso has dejado de amarme??? –preguntó Haldir al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente  
  
-Ahora que lo peguntas, en realidad no lo se –Legolas realmente se estaba sincerando y eso hería de sobremanera al que días antes fuera su amante  
  
-Es por lo que paso verdad?? –continuó –es por eso que te has mantenido reservado desde hace unos días??  
  
-Sabes, creo que seria mejor que te fueras y que la distancia nos permita saber que es lo que sentimos, no crees?? –exclamó Legolas al tiempo que se incorporaba y sacudía sus prendas - parece ser que estoy confundido, por todo lo que me rodea, el estar aquí, el perder la confianza en ti y en el calor de tu cuerpo, por mi padre...no se Haldir, no quiero mentirte y por ahora creo que será mejor que te vayas.  
  
-Pero, te amo eso no cuenta??-Haldir hacia minutos atrás que había dejado de escuchar –vas a dejar todo así sin más...eres muy egoísta –chilló Haldir al tiempo que daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de ah  
  
Cuando Legolas regresó de su largo paseo se encontró con que los sirvientes preparaban todo para el regreso de Haldir a Mirkwood, supo por uno de ellos, que no bajo a cenar y que había estado toda la tarde sacando sus cosas de la habitación, sin embargo aun permanecía ahí.  
  
Legolas no quiso interrumpir la partida de Haldir, además no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una nueva discusión...puesto que era cierto lo que decía, en realidad no sabia que sentía y no solo por Haldir sino por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así se mantuvo pensativo por varios minutos cuando su trance fue interrumpido, ya que de entre las sombras vio la silueta de Aragorn aproximándose.  
  
-Parece que no ha podido ser una reconciliación entre ustedes cierto?? –exclamó Aragorn al tiempo que entraba en el enorme balcón que servía como un jardín techado, en el cual se encontraba Legolas contemplando las altas montañas del horizonte.  
  
Sin voltear su mirada Legolas le respondió - no se, tal vez sea mejor así.-  
  
Era innegable el aroma que había llegado de súbito a su nariz era el aroma de aquel hombre, aroma que inexplicablemente le resultaba atractivo, cerro sus ojos y buscó entre el sonido la posición de Aragorn...pero no encontró nada, solo aquel roma penetrante y fuerte sobre de si.  
  
Aragorn estaba situado justo detrás de él!!!, percibiendo el aroma de su cabello contemplando la tersura de su cuello, el también cerro los ojos para plasmar en su mente la dulzura del momento. De nuevo considero osado despedir sonido alguno que interrumpiera aquella gustosa escena, pero sentía en su interior de nuevo aquella súbita palpitación y el constante cambio de temperatura en todas sus extremidades.  
  
Lo tomó por la cintura estaba tibio, le acaricio cautelosamente...y pesar de la nueva osadía no escucho reproches que le hicieran detenerse, permaneció así a sus espaldas y lo abrazó tiernamente entrecruzando sus brazos a la altura de su vientre, con su rostro aparto el rubio cabello que le impedía besar la fina piel, y de momento atrapo ese aroma con su lengua, le beso el cuello lentamente y dejó salir de su garganta un ligero suspiro.  
  
Legolas por un momento sintió rabia ante tal osadía, pero cuando sintió aquellas fuertes manos asiéndose de su cintura y aquel cálido beso que provenía de tan fiero hombre, perdió sus dudas y permitió que su piel expirase en un tibio escalofrío, sus manos tomaron las de Aragorn y permaneció ahí inmóvil sintiendo como aquella rasposa barba recorría su cuello...sin palabras el rey le había demostrado sus deseos combinando su fiera e imponente figura con suaves y tibios besos. Si!!! Eso era lo que le hacia falta...sentirse protegido entre unos brazos firmes y sentir aquel calor en su piel, por unos momentos apretó sus labios para no dejar salir sonid0 algunos...ya que el también había pensado que cualquier ruido rompería aquella escena...por lo que se dispuso solo a sentir.  
  
Tenia que arriesgarse aun más Aragorn no podía contener más sus ansias por besar aquellos rojos labios por lo que rápidamente se puso de frente a Legolas.  
  
-Desde la primera vez que te vi, despertaste algo en mi que pide a gritos tu respuesta, tu tacto, tu cariño...yo...-Le susurró Aragorn al oído más por miedo de mirarlo a los ojos que por deseo, al tiempo que en su mejilla sentía la fina caricia de su dorado cabello.  
  
Legolas lo apartó suavemente para poder mirarlo, lo tomó del brazo al tiempo que le ponía un dedo en la boca para callar sus palabras –no digas más –susurró Legolas al tiempo que se acercaba a Aragorn al cuerpo. Quiso sentir el sabor de aquella piel, se lo acerco cada vez más hasta que su boca rozo su cuello, poco a poco le beso, Aragorn no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante aquella sensación casi olvidada, se asió al cuerpo de su amante y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
Si, su sabor era como lo había imaginado, era diferente al de Haldir, más fuerte mas salado...le provocaba besarlo todo. Al tiempo le tomó el cuello con ambas manos, se disponía besar aquellos carnosos labios...Aragorn se lo imploraba con la mirada, Legolas podía sentir su agitada respiración chocar con su pecho...al momento bajo la vista y se encontró con aquel dije rojo que Haldir le había regalado.  
  
-P..pero tu que haces con esto?? –preguntó suavemente al tiempo que envolvíala piedra con sus manos.  
  
-Yo... es que lo vi...sobre mi cama y pensé que tal vez... –respondió Aragorn al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo  
  
-Esta bien no te preocupes –interrumpió Legolas comprensivamente –pero será mejor que me lo devuelvas, no creo que puedas quedártelo- Legolas paso sus manos sobre el cuello del rey para desabrochar la cadena al tiempo que su rostro quedaba aun más cerca del él..era el momento podía sentir la respiración de Aragorn sobre su rostro..estaba tan agitada que...sus labios humedos...  
  
-Siento interrumpirlos –gritó Haldir al tiempo que contemplaba incrédulo la escena –vaya!!! parece ser que llegue en un momento inoportuno pero creo que al rey le gustaría saber de donde sacaste esa hermosa piedra que ahora prendes sobre su cuello, no Legolas?? –sus ojos despedía ira, al tiempo se acercaba lentamente.  
  
Aragorn se hecho bruscamente hacia tras desprendiéndose del cuerpo de Legolas –Haldir..yo solo...-mascull  
  
-No, si no tienes que explicarme nada, ahora lo entiendo todo, su comportamiento, el alejamiento de Legolas, todo me queda claro –interrumpió Haldir – creo que desde hace días que salgo sobrando aquí...  
  
-No, ... Haldir...Aragorn y yo...pues solo estábamos...  
  
-Niégamelo –gritó Haldir al tiempo que sacudía fuertemente de los brazos a Legolas –dime que era mentira lo que vi...vamos!!!atrévete – gritaba sintiendo como el silencio de Legolas le llenaba aun mas de rabia  
  
-Creo que no hay nada que Legolas tenga que explicar –gritó fríamente Aragorn –entre él y yo no hay nada y jamás lo habrá... no estoy interesado en eso - su rostro parecía de piedra, sin expresión alguna  
  
Legolas permaneció estupefacto al tiempo que su rostro despedía incredulidad por los que escuchaba.  
  
-Es que acaso estas negando lo que con mis propios ojos acabo de ver? –respondió Haldir desafiando las palabras del rey.  
  
-Sin duda alguna, entre el hijo de Thranduil y yo no existe nada –expresó Aragorn al momento que miraba de reojo la aflicción en la cara de Legolas –crees que podría involucrarme con él –decía esto mientras lo señalaba acusante –si es solo un niño para mi... -Basta –interrumpió Legolas con lágrimas en los ojos –creo que ya te ha dado bastantes explicaciones y no quiero seguir escuchando más, ahora te queda claro Haldir?? –preguntó Legolas con rabia en la mirada  
  
-Que mas da, yo solo venia a informarles que me voy...buenas noches – al tiempo Haldir se dio media vuelta...justo a tiempo ya que sus ojos no pudieron esperar mas para dejar salir las lagrimas que había contenido desde que vio a Legolas abrazando a Aragorn.  
  
-Como pudiste negar lo que sentías??-le reprochó Legolas al rey de los hombres –es que acaso es cierto lo que acabas de decir...sientes algo por mi??  
  
-Si, y precisamente por eso he dicho eso...espero que entiendas...que solo lo hice por ti...- Aragorn se acercó lentamente a Legolas y para su sorpresa el rubio príncipe no opuso resistencia cuando Aragorn posó un beso sobre su frente. Le abrió cariñosamente una de sus finas manos y le guardo en ella el rojo rubí –alcánzalo no dejes que se vaya así -  
  
Legolas corrió en tras Haldir, pero sintió que lo hacia mas por complacer a Aragorn y no por que realmente lo sintiera –Haldir, espera no puedes marcharte así, escúchame solo un momento y después...ya podrás decidir –susurró Legolas  
  
Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Haldir intento ver a su contraparte mas solo quedo en eso...en un simple intento  
  
–Como has podido poner en duda que te amo, no se que fue lo que paso días atrás, en realidad aun me cuesta pensar que pudieras dejar de sentir algo por mi así de pronto, pero no quiero seguir aquí para comprobarlo, prefiero que solo sean dudas mías –exclamó Haldir al tiempo que le tomaba de las manos –sientes algo por él???  
  
Solo hubo silencio por parte de Legolas...su mirada solo expresaba confusión...-yo..no Haldir...yo te amo...  
  
-Esta bien lo entiendo...lo único que me resta pedirte es que cuando sepas bien que sientes me busques –Haldir se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sin voltear de nuevo emprendió el viaje de regreso a Mirkwood.  
  
De regreso en el castillo, no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se le informó a Legolas que Aragorn había salido de emergencia durante la noche anterior, y que demoraría unos días en regresar, por lo que lo dejaba a cargo de todo mientras hasta su regreso...fue un compromiso que a su pesar Legolas no pudo rechazar.  
  
Una vez que Haldir regreso a Mirkwood se entero que Elladan ya estaba de regreso y que el rey Thranduil estaba delicado de salud hacia días atrás, pero que como su estado era estable no se había considerado oportuno avisar a todavía a su heredero.  
  
Haldir preocupado por el rey y ante la promesa que le hizo a Legolas, pensó que seria conveniente visitar al rey para comprobar por el mismo su estado, mas tuvo que esperar a ser anunciado ante el rey , y ver si este se encontraba de humor para recibirlo. Más al ser dirigido a la sala pudo contemplar que no era el único que esperaba a ser recibido, sentado ahí se encontraba otra persona...un humano de semblante duro y rubios cabellos.  
  
Cuando se sentó del lado opuesto a donde este se encontraba, sus miradas chocaron al unísono, con una ligera reverencia se saludaron cordialmente y permanecieron todo ese tiempo en silencio, esperando la decisión del rey.  
  
Continuara....  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**FORFIRITH:** Amiga, mil gracias por aguantar hasta este capítulo el hecho de que Aragorn y Legolas no estén juntos. Me da mucho gusto que a pesar de que Haldir y Legolas no sea tu pareja favorita sigas leyendo este pequeño fic, de todas formas ya veremos si se les quita la pena y se empiezan a agarrar confianza. Se que hay muchas cosas en este fic que te pueden llegar a dar el infarto como el hecho de que se retrace el encuentro tan esperado pero me da mucha felicidad que aun así lo sigas leyendo y aparte que te guste, ¡Guaw! Gracias por todo el aliento y las porras TQM Oye!!! Sigamos pronto el plan, que barbaridad que atrasó!!! Besitos  
  
**IONA:** Un gustazo es siempre saber de ti y lo mejor de todo que te encuentres bien, espero que de maravilla. Si son muchas preguntas las tuyas y en algunas parecen más atinos que otra cosa, pero no te me desesperes poco a poco trato de sacar los capi, aunque se que no debo demorarme tanto, aun así solo puedo adelantarte que cada una de las atinadas preguntas que haces tendrán respuesta, de eso que no quede duda alguna. Gracias por los reviews créeme que son una parte importantísima para la continuidad de este fic, además de las porras. Cuídate Muchisisismo Besotes tronados, un fuerte abrazote amiga y espero que te encuentres druper bien, escríbeme prontín  
  
**VANIA:** Insistiré hasta el hartazgo ¡Gracias! Por seguir el fic, pues si habra a quienes les gusten los malos tratos y a otros no, pero también depende de quien sea la persona que de los malos tratos, tal vez eso aun no lo descubre Legolas no crees?? De todas formas ya le crearon un remolino en la cabeza. Eso de lo corto de los capis, pues créeme que intento hacerlos mas largos pero su tamaño radica simplemente en hasta donde quiero dejar ese capítulo para que no se pierda la continuidad y el suspenso, espero compensar el tamaño con el contenido Besitos, nos seguimos viendo.  
  
**FEDIA:** Vaya!! Que puedo decirte es un placer para mi que sigas esta histo, a mi en lo personal me encanta la tuya, aunque por las respuestas que has dado a uno que otro review mío parece ser que a veces tengo desatinadas impresiones sobre los sentimientos de la pareja (Aragorn/Legolas) aun así me encanta tu histo, gracias por seguir esta, en realidad no sabia que lo hacías, pero puedo decir que es un placer. Ojalá y los siguientes capis también te agraden. Saludos  
  
**MONCE:** Gracias por leer ojalá y este también te resulte bueno. Yo pues estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia de carácter constructivo Gracias y saluditos.  
  
**DANIELA:** Gracias por seguir la histo, pues si se que Legolas ha sufrido un poquin pero ya después vendrán las recompensas, espero que no te resulte del todo incomodo la parte del sufrimiento!!!. Se que has estado muy ocupada ojalá pero espero que sigas pronto con tu fic y que me cuentes haber como va todo por allá. Tu correo pues si lo recibí siento no haberte contestado por la misma vía pero es que considero mas prontas tus respuestas por medio de los reviews que por el correo espero no te moleste Te mando un saludo y un gran abrazo  
  
**LUTHIEN TELRUNYA:** Me da gusto que últimamente tengamos una comunicación un poco mas frecuente se que a veces demoro mucho para responderte cosas que tu haces prontamente, tarde pero seguro eso que no te quepa duda. Me da gusto que sigas mejor aun que por tu correo leí que un poco cansada, espero que te recuperes pronto. Saben creo que si fue un poco tortuosos este capitulo para Legolas, pero en lo personal a mi me ha encantado, espero que así sea para ti también. Gracias por tu comprensión y tus reviews Seguimos en contacto, que te mejores pronto Besos 


	16. Capítulo XVI: Ysiguen las dudas

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
**  
**Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. **

**EN ESTE CAPITULO QUIERO PEDIR MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR TAN ENORME TARDANZA. NO VOLVERA A PASAR...ESPERO  
**  
**Besos. Gracias por leer  
  
Capítulo XVI Y...siguen las dudas.  
**  
-Vienes a conversar con el rey...eres de sus guardias...-pregunto Eomer sin aún saber a quien tenia en frente.  
  
-Después de una breve pausa Haldir contestó –Pues...podría decirse que si...-dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al tiempo que miraba de vuelta a su interlocutor –y tú...cual es la finalidad de tu visita.  
  
-Pues, simplemente quise venir a saludar al rey, mi tío y el rey Thranduil son buenos amigos, y creo que le dará gusto saber que me encuentro en sus tierras...  
  
-Si, supongo que así sería hace un tiempo, pero ahora quien sabe - suspiró Haldir al tiempo que veía aproximarse a uno de los guardias reales.  
  
Señores – prosiguió el guardia – me temo que el rey esta indispuesto y no podrá verlos el día de hoy...en especial a usted Haldir.  
  
Haldir ante la sonrisa burlona que prosiguió a las palabras del guardia tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación. De pronto se encontró con que Eomer salía a toda prisa detrás suyo...  
  
-Que, vas a seguirme hasta mi casa? –pregunto amargamente Haldir, al ver que Eomer traía pintada aun, su sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Por que tanta brusquedad, solo quería preguntarte algo...-exclamó el humano  
  
-Haldir se detuvo y sin voltear preguntó – que quieres saber??  
  
-Bueno...pensé que tal vez tu podrías decirme de algún lugar al cual...pudiera ir a distraerme, tu sabes...algo así como una taberna o algo así..  
  
-Pues si... pero es fácil llegar por que no averiguas por ti mismo  
  
-Por que pensé que tal vez aceptarías mi invitación, a acompañarme  
  
-No, -musito agresivamente Haldir y prosiguió su camino a grandes zancadas  
  
-Por que la rudeza –gritó Eomer – si yo no he sido quien te ha rechazado –mientras los decía abrió las manos en el aire mostrando su síntomas de desacuerdo  
  
Por unos momentos se hizo el silencio sobre el corredor, Haldir se detuvo y en seco y volteó su mirada al humano que estaba parado detrás suyo  
  
-Además, - se acercó Eomer aun más a Haldir tomándolo de un brazo – a mi también me ha rechazado, o que lo olvidas?? –su rostro desprendió una tímida sonrisa y mientras miraba fijamente a Haldir esperando su respuesta se asió aun mas de su brazo –entonces...que dices??  
  
-Lo pensó por unos momentos, pero la mirada inocente del humano no le permitía rechazo alguno – es por acá – respondió Haldir – podemos llegar caminando...  
  
-Perfecto...-respondió Eomer al tiempo que corría detrás de Haldir para no perderle el paso – si que estos elfos son rápidos –pensó mientras daba enormes pasos.  
  
-Entraron en una de las primeras tabernas que encontraron, cercanas al castillo, Haldir prefirió sentarse en uno de los rincones mas ocultos del lugar. Quietos ahí Eomer notó que la intención de su acompañante era la de permanecer ahí sentado y en silencio tratando de no llamas mucho la atención..  
  
-Que vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada, bebe anda no me dejes hacerlo solo –decía Eomer al tiempo que le acercaba una de las jarras que el mesero acababa de ponerles enfrente...  
  
Haldir lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, hacia mucho tiempo que no bebía ¿qué mas da? Solo un poco no haría daño...tomó el tarro y lo derramó de un solo golpe sobre su boca...esto hizo que Eomer soltara una estruendosa carcajada, a la cual Haldir respondió levantándose de la mesa  
  
-Shhhh!!!, tranquilo a donde vas –interrumpió Eomer, sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo –siéntate esto apenas comienza...por cierto mi nombre es Eomer, creo que sabrás de donde provengo no es así?? –Eomer se presentó tan seguro de si, sin pensar realmente sobre quién tenia enfrente –y tu??  
  
-Que mas da, -respondió Haldir, algo en el fondo le decía que no era conveniente cruzar muchas palabras con aquel humano, al cual a pesar de todo no le podía negar...que era muy atractivo, este pensamiento le desprendió una sonrisa burlona que Eomer interrumpió e interpreto de otra forma  
  
-Ahora veo que si sabes quien soy, lo notó por esa sonrisa...dime a hora tu nombre elfo.. -preguntó mas seriamente aquel humano  
  
-No, por que tanta insistencia?? Acaso es necesario saberlo para poder estar sentados aquí, el hecho de que yo te diga mi nombre? –reto irónicamente Haldir, para ver de cierta forma hasta donde llegaba la paciencia del humano, que ya le parecía por demás insistente  
  
-Esta bien, ya no insistiré mas...-musitó Eomer al tiempo que le servia otro tarro de cerveza.  
  
Así pasaron varias horas mientras Eomer no dejaba de contarle a Haldir de su vida en Rohan aunque también creyó imprudente contarle sus planes y sobre Elladan puesto que ya le habían advertido que estaba en boca de todos en aquellas tierras, por lo que solo inventó que se encontraba de paseo y en visita diplomática al rey. Eomer no podría negar que aquel elfo también le parecía atractivo a pesar de que no sabia ni siquiera su nombre...aquella figura elfica le pareció atrayente y conforme entraba mas las horas y el alcohol a su sangre, su estado le confirmaba aun más y de manera insistente sus buenos gustos.  
  
Haldir...pues era evidente que ya estaba ebrio, ni siquiera podía sostenerse firmemente sobre la silla, así que mantenía una mano sobre la mesa y otra deteniendo el tarro en busca del equilibrio...así con los ojos entrecerrados y el mareo del momento entraron en platica mas hondamente  
  
Eomer se conocía a si mismo y sabia que no tenia nada que perder y que de hecho jamás había estado con un elfo, así que sin pensarlo mucho...y en parte por su estado etílico, se dispuso a arriesgarlo todo.  
  
El momento se presentó en un pequeño instante, Eomer paso su mano por debajo de la mesa y tocó uno de los muslos de Haldir...lo sintió tan firme tan carnoso...que presiono su mano sobre él. Haldir respondió con una mirada de incredulidad pero no le pidió que se detuviera, simplemente lo miro fijamente a los ojos...como un incentivo, como una aceptación...así que volvió a apretar aquel muslo tibio, pero ahora un poco mas arriba..después lo frotó lentamente de arriba a bajo regresado por el mismo camino...cada vez mas arriba..y mas arriba!! A Eomer le excitaba ver la cara fija de Haldir en su rostro, con aquellos labios rojos húmedos y entreabiertos, como despidiendo un leve sonido que el ruido de la taberna le impedía escuchar.  
  
Sin encontrar rechazo Eomer se topo con la naciente pierna de Haldir, vio que ya no era posible subir mas...así que dio un enorme trago al tarro, sin quitar la vista de su espectador y prosiguió su marcha...se movió hacia la parte interna de la pierna...cuando estaba a punto de llegar fue detenido por la mano del elfo, quien la detuvo secamente oprimiéndola sobre su pierna.  
  
Haldir terminó de un trago su tarro y jaló hacia si aquella intrusa mano!!!...para sorpresa de Eomer, Haldir le estaba sirviendo de guía. Así sobre el contorno de la ropa Haldir dejó que Eomer le acariciara lentamente la entrepierna, sin que este difícilmente pudiera hacer otra cosa que rozar someramente sobre la tela...todo era despacio, con cuidado, Eomer no lo podía creer, por eso iba como gato sigiloso, con cautela...despacio pero cada vez mas osado rozando finamente la ingle del elfo.  
  
Haldir no podía negar que aquel hombre le atraía...dejó a su cuerpo sentir aquellas caricias y por unos instante llego a pensar que era Legolas quien se las producía, pero después ...su corazón se lleno de rabia e hizo lo que la razón jamás le hubiera aconsejado...lentamente acerco su boca a la de Eomer hasta que sintió el tibio aliento sobre su rostro, le tomó de la barbilla para evitar posibles rechazos –ya había tenido bastantes, pensó – y suavemente beso a Eomer, de quien no se espero que le respondiera con un fuerte beso que le hizo abrir sus labios para poder dejar entrar el sabor de aquel humano, que con su lengua comenzaba ya a jugar con su boca.  
  
Haldir le tomó de la nuca y lo presionó contra sus labios, era de cierta forma salvaje pero tierno, pudo sentir la rudeza de su boca, y la lijosa barba que apenas creciente, se cernía sobre la piel de su contraparte. Eomer lo besó apasionadamente, mas sentía que los efectos de aquel beso eran producidos por el etílico sabor que por los sentimientos que e produjese el besar a un humano como él.  
  
Después de un rato, Haldir y Eomer salieron a rastras del lugar, sin saber a donde Haldir se dejó llevar hasta el lugar en donde se hospedaba Eomer, sin saber que era la casa del juez Yavëtil.  
  
Lo que después que sucedió tras puertas cerradas...pudo oírse en todo el primer piso de la casa...Haldir simplemente había encontrado a alguien que de igual manera ansiaba estudiarle todo. Esa noche el elfo poseyó a Eomer como tiempo atrás hubiera querido hacerlo con Legolas.  
  
Sin antes haber llegado a la cama...Si!! esa misma en la que había pasado buenos tiempos con Legolas...recostó boca abajo salvajemente a Eomer, lo despojó de todas sus ropas y comenzó mordiéndole la piel...poco a poco inició por morderle fuertemente los muslos, después subió lentamente hasta jalar la piel de sus glúteos...esto sin soltarle las muñeca...no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro. El alcohol le permitió desinhibir sus caricias...lentamente fue recorriendo su espalda con besos hasta que de tajo e imaginándose que era a Legolas a quien poseía se asió fuertemente de él y lo poseyó.  
  
La rabia volvió de pronto...Haldir tomo a Eomer como lo haría días atrás con Legolas aquella mañana, solo que esta vez, no hubo resistencia ni pasividad...no!! al contrario Eomer dejó que su contraparte lo poseyera, esperó paciente cada uno de sus rudos movimientos...sus rasguños y sus besos...puesto que era más de lo que él había estado esperado para aquella tarde. Cuando por fin sintió las ultimas contracciones del vientre de Haldir, lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros, lo tiró en la cama y después de morderle suavemente el pecho y lamerle el vientre...le abrió al aire las piernas y de tajo lo poseyó...si!!! cada vez más rápido y de manera más brusca..una y otra vez...los gemidos de Haldir le excitaban aun más y le hacían apresurar su ritmo...  
  
Con la incomprensión aun en su rostro, Haldir clavo sus uñas sobre las piernas de Eomer hasta sentir como ligeramente penetraba su velluda piel, se asió fuertemente de ellas, sintiendo el golpeteo hipnótico sobre sus muslos...gimió como nunca antes...la sensación era cada vez mas intensa...cuando de momento Eomer soltó un ultimo quejido y se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Haldir aun agitado y expuesto...  
  
-Legolas!!!! –Chillo Haldir después de la placentera sensación de sentir como Eomer comenzaba a perder fuerza y tamaño en su interior y se deslizaba lentamente fuera de si.  
  
Si bien aquellas palabras le sorprendieron en demasía a Eomer, éste se encontraba aun ebrio y cansado para responder a tal confusión, después de permanecer unos cuantos minutos sobre su amante, solo sintió como este lo empujo fuera de si, dejándolo caer bruscamente sobre el colchón.  
  
A la mañana siguiente toda la servidumbre en la casa del juez Yavëtil, hablaba de los ruidos de la noche anterior. Elladan no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber quién, se había atrevido a pasar la noche con Eomer al primer encuentro, por que si la memoria no le fallaba, Eomer no tenia ningún amorío conocido, con alguien de Mirkwood.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió lentamente no pudiendo impedir el rechinido de la pesada madera y asomó la cabeza al interior...su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando encontró recostado en un lado de la cama y desnudo al odiado amante de Legolas...Elladan abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no podía creerlo Haldir estaba ahí tirado con Eomer...Si!! el había pasado la noche entera gimiendo como loco en esa habitación...  
  
Intentó no soltar ningún sonido, pero su garganta desprendió una carcajada tan fuerte que solo le dio tiempo de sacar la cabeza y cerrar de golpe la puerta...corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación y planeo el siguiente paso, aunque era cierto que no había mucho que pensar ya que su mente estaba llena de ideas en contra de aquella pareja, que para su sorpresa comenzaba a desmoronarse, planeo rápidamente una senda opción que le permitiera aprovechar lo que había presenciado incrédula ...  
  
Después de mandar al mensajero de su padre, con extrema urgencia a Gondor levando consigo una carta para Legolas, subió a la habitación donde continuaban recostados aquellos intensos amantes y abrió de nuevo la puerta, su intención no era ser vista pero tenia que arriesgarlo todo antes de que Eomer despertara y echara todo a perder...así que lentamente se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama donde estaba tendido Eomer con una sabana apenas tapándole el vientre...le despertó lentamente tocándolo por el hombro.  
  
-Que quieres...-chilló quejosamente Eomer, sujetándose la cabeza que le daba vueltas –que no vez que la cabeza me mata  
  
-No, si ya veo que tuviste una noche muy ajetreada...-decía Elladan burlonamente al tiempo que le señalaba el otro extremo de la enorme cama  
  
-Eomer como pudo volteo la cabeza y notó que de espaldas a él se encontraba otra figura...reposando –Hay!!! Si, ahora creo recordar algo –expresó Eomer –lo conocí ayer...y sabes que es lo mas gracioso –expresó el humano al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos pues la luz le lastimaba  
  
-Que, es? - sonrió burlonamente Elladan  
  
-Que ni siquiera se como se llama, no quiso darme su nombre...aun así créeme Elladan, no tengo queja alguna...-  
  
Elladan estuvo a punto de soltar una tremenda carcajada cuando, susurro al oído de Eomer –Sal un momento, tenemos que hablar...ya después regresaras a los arrumacos con tu nueva adquisición –su mirada desprendía maldad.  
  
Una vez afuera Elladan le pidió que continuara con aquel elfo, que no le dijera con quienes estaba hospedado y que lo mantuviera ahí encerrado el mayor tiempo posible sin que este sospechara en que casa se encontraba...  
  
-No creo poder retenerlo aquí, solo te puedo prometer hasta la mañana siguiente...pero ya mas es demasiado Elladan –chillo quejosamente Eomer –además con que excusa???  
  
-Tu sigue, distrayéndolo como hasta ahora...además parece ser que se la han pasado muy bien no?...pues sigue así, dame hasta la noche de mañana..necesito que lo retengas aquí, por que si sabe en donde esta metido te mata a ti y de paso a mi...  
  
-Por que, quien es vamos!!! Ya dímelo, es la única condición que podría ponerte, para intentar retenerlo aquí. Vamos que no se con quien me he liado!!! Dímelo ya...-protesto Eomer  
  
-Pues con nada menos que con Haldir...-rió Elladan  
  
El rostro de Eomer se torno blanco, así como sus labios, de momento su mente divago y solo lo trajo de vuelta los agitados jaloneos que le daba Elladan.  
  
-Vamos!!! No me digas que no sabias a quien te estabas llevando a la cama??- preguntó incrédula  
  
-No!!!, en verdad que no, de haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho, este no era el plan, -Eomer se sujetaba la cabeza al tiempo que daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada –y ahora que vamos a hacer, no puedo seguir con esto Elladan, te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar!!!  
  
-Pero, no me digas que ahora te hechas para atrás, si ya tienes todo ganado...es mas no necesitaras ir a Gondor, puesto que este ya viene en camino...ahora metete ahí y haz lo que te pido – ordenó Elladan con un semblante frió que volvió al humano a sus sentidos.  
  
Eomer entro lentamente en la Habitación sin hacer el menor ruido con la intención de dejar a Haldir dormir hasta que quisiera, además ganaría mas tiempo, que si lo despertaba y comenzaba a decir sandeces..así se sentó en uno de los sillones que daban al balcón y desde ahí contemplo la figura desnuda de Haldir, reposar en su cama...a pesar de que ahora sabia quien estaba ahí tirado, seguía sintiendo que algo de aquel elfo le atraía enormemente...aunque no sabia si era la escena de anoche, la cual para su pesar no recordaba completa, pero dentro de si podía sentir como había liberado una fuerza que hacia tiempo retenía.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa misma del mensajero la carta llego pronta a Gondor en donde personalmente fue entregada a Legolas, quien aun se encontraba solitario en el castillo puesto que había recibido la noticia de que Aragorn regresaría hasta la noche del día siguiente. Así sin mas leyó: "Legolas, tu padre esta gravemente enfermo y ha pedido verte, parece ser que se acerca el momento, ven a toda prisa. Lolindir Calafalas"  
  
Sin mas Legolas partió de regreso con el mensajero, solo dejo dicho para al Aragorn a su regreso que volvería pronto para explicar su repentina partida, así sin equipaje ni nada más que con lo que traía puesto, Legolas partió a Mirkwood. Sin embargo el mensajero tenia la encomienda de llevar a Legolas a la casa del juez con el pretexto de que tenia primero que hablar sobre el estado de su padre con Calafalas quien en esos momentos se encontraría urgentemente en casa del juez Yavëtil.  
  
A pesar de que este plan no le parecía del todo confiable, Legolas sabia que era la salud de su padre la que se encontraba en juego...además Haldir le había comentado que Elladan se ausentaría por un tiempo de Mirkwood, así que solo tendría que lidiar con el temperamento del juez...sin saber en realidad que era lo que le esperaba.  
  
Continuara...  
  
**REVIEWS:  
**  
**FORFIRITH:** Amigiux, gracias por tus porras, se que hasta estado esperando mucho el capitulo del encuentro A y L pues ya parece ser que se avecina, pero esperemos un poco más además por lo pronto ya has visto que en efecto las miradas ocasionaron otras cosillas por ahí, pero bueno haber que pasa con el cuarteto amoroso, Por otro lado me da gusto que ya estés menos ocupada ojalá y ya sigamos con lo pendiente que de verdad que ya demoramos muchisisismo. TQM, Te mando un abrazote y muchas felicitaciones, ¡échale ganitas!! Besitos.....  
  
**FEDIA:** Pues si parece que esto se hace nudos con los sentimientos del principito, pero entre Haldir y Aragorn pues te confieso que me encantan por igual así que todo se lo dejaremos a la suerte, ojalá y sea para bien del fic, por que cada uno tiene lo suyo, aun así me encanta que sigas esta histo y que te tomes la molestia por dejar reviews. Por lo de las opis no preocupes es para nada sonaste grosera al contrario, te tomaste la molestia de explicarme, es solo que yo me forje una idea errónea pero esta muy bien que me hayas aclarado la duda, no te preocupes no fue para nada rudo al contrario, mil gracias Te mando un saludote y seguiré tu histo...además ahora ya se que si de momentos mal interpreto, tu me harás el favor de rectificar...Besitos  
  
**MONCE:** Me disculpo por la tardía actualización, en verdad fueron problemas mayores, además se que este capi es exageradamente corto pero prometo que de este fin de semana no pasara, me da mucho gusto que te siga gustando. Saludos, sigue cerca ok?  
  
**VANIA:** Pues si, ya veremos después por que a Aragorn le dio por portarse tan indiferente, el hecho es que existen algunos planes medio inesperados en ese aspecto de la historia, no creo que después de estar tan entrados en su asunto se queden como si nada. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido poner esa parte de la historia en este capi, pero prometo que el que sigue estará muy explicativo... Besukissss, espero verte prontin Bye  
  
**LUTHIEN:** Lamento en demasía de verdad que este llevándose un mal trato el bueno de Haldir, pero no hay remedio, las cosas no le funcionaron como quería...pero míralo desde esta perspectiva este capitulo resulto ser demasiado placentero para su bella personita así que ya mas adelante sabremos si le costara caro o no su atrevimiento por ponerle los cuernos a su noviecito... Espero ya estés mucho mejor y estudiando...por ultimo quiero pedirte una inmensa disculpa por no haber contestado antes tu mail, pero como podrás notar mi desaparición de la Internet fue completo por causitas de fuerza mayor, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y cuanto antes te contestare..o lamento de verdad Besitos  
  
**DANIELA:** Amiga linda no te preocupes yo jamás me enojaría contigo, solo me saque un poco de onda por tu desaparición pero ahora que lo supe pues ya lo entendí, ya algún día seguiremos escribiéndonos, por lo pronto no creo conveniente por que se que es prácticamente imposible para ti, de todas formas te mando un abrazote y espero que tu también estés muy bien. Gracias por seguir leyendo Saludos...  
  
**IONA:** Mi queridisima y estimadisissisisma Ioniux, estoy inmensamente apenada contigo por no haberte podido responder a tu mail, prometo que hoy por la tardecita lo haré, es solo que se dieron unas emergencias familiares y laborales al mismo tiempo, que me imposibilitaron siquiera el asomarme a Internet, pero de todas formas prometo escribirte cuanto antes y actualizar los mas pronto posible para o dejar mas esta historia tan en suspenso...por lo de los muchos amantes...pues si hay muchos pero no todos andan atrás de Leggy, así que solo esperemos por que pronostico que el siguiente estará de infarto... Besitos a mi Argentina favorita y consentida... Besitossssssss y mas besitossss Cuídate mucho y mil Sorrys de nuevo, no volverá a pasar


	17. Capitulo XVII La desición

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. Perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer  
**  
** Capítulo XVII. La Decisión.  
**  
-No, no puedes detenerme aquí, decía Haldir al tiempo que buscaba su ropa entre las cobijas de la cama –tengo que irme...has visto mis pantalones....diablos!!!  
  
-Creo que no es prudente que te vayas aun –suplicaba Eomer al tiempo que lo obligaba a sentarse en la cama jalándolo por la cintura –además quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo...vamos –le decía mientras le besaba el cuello –solo un rato más...-beso tras beso Eomer consiguió tirar de nuevo a Haldir sobre la cama al tiempo que le acariciaba el desnudo torso – además – prosiguió – ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre recuerdas???  
  
Haldir tornó su semblante de manera instantánea en un semblante confuso –no creo que quieras saberlo –susurro al tiempo que se incorporaba – además....que importa ahora esto fue solo un accidente...Eomer??-pregunto Haldir muy serio –  
  
-Vaya, ahora resulta que esto fue un accidente!!!..pues a mi no me lo parecieron tu gemidos – río burlonamente Eomer  
  
-Eomer??? –preguntó de nuevo Haldir, dejando escapar de su fino rostro la preocupación que le embargaba –  
  
-Que-respondió fríamente Eomer al tiempo que se recargaba pesadamente en la puerta y cruzaba amenazadoramente los brazos como previniéndole al elfo que seria imposible salir de ah  
  
-Esto...quiero que lo entiendas bien...esto fue un accidente y nada más...después de esta noche no habrá nada...entendiste?? así que espero que lo comprendas...por cierto y cambiando de tema...donde diablos has puesto mis pantalones!!! – gritó Haldir meneando las manos de manera desesperada al aire –que no ves que tengo que irme cuanto antes...  
  
-Sabes, comienzo a pensar que algo me ocultas – desafió el humano - desde que me has ocultado tu nombre –  
  
Haldir hurgó en los rincones de la habitación y como pudo tomó ropa de Eomer –déjame salir - desafió –  
  
-Eomer se acercó lentamente a Haldir fijando su vista en aquellos labios carnosos, Haldir no puso resistencia, se dejo besar delicadamente al tiempo que sentía como los brazos del humano lo aprisionan contra su pecho. Haldir tomó fuertemente los velludos brazos que lo aprisionaban, los deslizo debajo de su cintura y pudo sentir como estos aprisionaba sus glúteos.  
  
Haldir comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo subía de temperatura, las mordidas de Eomer en su cuello hacían que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Eomer desabrochó sus pantalones y le frotó tiernamente el vientre.  
  
Beso tras beso, fue descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas a Haldir...Si!!!le separo lentamente las piernas y beso tiernamente aquella sensible área de su cuerpo, al tiempo que daba suaves masajes al resto de aquella alterable zona....  
  
Haldir dejó escapar un breve gemido, dejándole ver al humano la flaqueza de sus piernas ante cada húmeda presión que ejercía con sus labios, Eomer provocaba las reacciones del cuerpo del elfo...le encantaba sentir la tensión de sus glúteos con cada mordida que le daba...así Eomer lo lamió entero, lo humedeció en círculos con su lengua hasta dejarlo completamente tenso, erguido esperando cualquier contacto para provocar en Haldir un excitante gemido.  
  
Eomer arrastró lentamente a Haldir y lo puso de rodillas sobre la cama, al tiempo que le besaba la espalda Eomer tenso las piernas de su amante y lentamente pudo sentir el tibio interior del elfo...Haa!!! como le excitaban sus casi exagerados gemidos, sentía que cumplía con su cometido. Lentamente dejó que su contraparte lo sintiera en su totalidad, y cada vez más rápido sus espasmódicos movimientos invadían el interior de Haldir.  
  
Al tiempo que sus constantes movimientos le provocaban cada vez más una mayor excitación, tomó delicadamente con sus manos aquel rígido miembro, y todavía de espaldas...sin poder verlo y guiándose por el tacto, acarició aquel tenso miembro y lo frotó al mismo ritmo de sus espasmódicos movimiento en el interior de Haldir.  
  
El gemido final de Eomer dejo a Haldir a punto de soltar un fuerte grito...sin embargo Eomer continuó con el tierno masaje hasta sentir en sus manos la húmeda satisfacción de su amante. Para sorpresa del Elfo, Eomer lo dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama...cuando bruscamente musitó...  
  
-Aquí están tus cosas – expresó fríamente al tiempo que el aventaba sobre la cara su ropa que había escondido en uno de los cajones – ahora...si quieres ya puedes marcharte...pero antes de que lo hagas, niégame que lo que te hago sentir no te encanta...dime quien te ha hecho gemir como yo??  
  
-Haldir se incorporó sorprendido, mas que indignado ante la sorpresiva reacción del humano –bueno pues...eso a ti que más te da...esto ya se termino...- musitó al tiempo que se vestía rápidamente  
  
-Dime, vamos!!! Dime que no quieres volver a verme –expresó Eomer al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas con la cabeza descansada en sus manos –  
  
-Haldir no podía soportar aquellas provocaciones, así que intentó tomar la conversación en sus manos, se arrodilló a la altura del rostro del humano y le besó salvajemente mordiéndole los labios hasta casi arrancárselos, sentía deseos por aquel humano, era algo que en su interior no podía negar. Al tiempo le susurró al oído – si es a ti a quien te interesa búscame...- tomo sus cosas y salió a toda prisa de ahí, sin siquiera voltear a ver en donde se encontraba puesto que sabia que el escándalo de anoche...había sido escuchado por todos en aquella casa que sin embargo le pareció familiar al salir...cuando cruzó el umbral caminó apresuradamente entre las callejuelas de la ciudad y sin saber como se encontró en su casa.  
  
Sin embargo Eomer lo había seguido hasta llegar a su casa...cuando Haldir abrió la puerta de la entrada se topó con que unos fuertes brazos le jalaban bruscamente de regreso la puerta hasta cerrarla de nuevo.  
  
-Que haces aquí?? –preguntó sorprendido Haldir al tiempo que Eomer se atravesaba entre la puerta y él  
  
-Ahora que ya se donde vives será mejor que me dejes pasar contigo...a menos que quieras una escena aquí afuera...dices Haaalllddiirr!!! –susurró Eomer  
  
La sorpresa fue mayor para el elfo, ahora de alguna u otra forma sabía quien era...ante tal miedo lo jalo reciamente hacia dentro y subieron rápidamente las escaleras asta su cuarto.  
  
-Como lo sabes? –preguntó –como es que averiguaste...habla??? –expreso desesperadamente Haldir, al tiempo que daba vueltas alrededor del cuarto, su preocupación se fundaba en el hecho de que sabría tarde o temprano que salia con Legolas y el incidente con Elladan...  
  
-Quien te lo dijo –repitió...  
  
-Que me deje pasar que no entiende..soy yo Legolas...- gritaba escandalosamente el príncipe afuera del cuarto de su padre –  
  
-Que ya le dije señor que no me esta permitido dejarlo pasar, su padre ha dado la instrucción de que ...  
  
El guardia fue interrumpido cuando Legolas de un portazo se introdujo en el cuarto del Rey –por que no has querido verme –grito Legolas al tiempo que tristemente notaba que su padre se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, con un tenue color rozado en sus mejillas y finamente vestido para salir  
  
-Que haces aquí? – preguntó el Rey, al tiempo que besaba la tiernamente la frente de su heredero  
  
-Desde cuando te encuentras recuperado padre –chilló tristemente Legolas  
  
-Desde...bueno es que...yo no quería interrumpir tus vacaciones en Gondor, además me han dicho que todo va muy bien por allá, pero cuéntame que te trae de regreso...  
  
La naturalidad de las palabras del rey Thranduil crearon una confusión en Legolas, tan solo meses antes lo había dejado desahuciado y huraño en aquel castillo y ahora se encontraba renovado, - pero quien ha tenido el descaro de hacerme este mal juego –se pregunto para si al tiempo que apretaba sus puños y rechinaba los dientes  
  
-Por que me has mantenido lejos padre? –preguntó tristemente al rey al tiempo que le entregaba una mustia mirada de incomprensión  
  
-Por que las cosas con el juez todavía siguen delicadas y no he creído prudente que te pavones por aquí con aquel guerrero insolente...ese Haldir!!!, por lo que deber regresar a Gondor cuanto antes...yo te avisare cuando sea prudente que regreses y sostengas una platica con el juez para expresar tu arrepentimiento, solo así podrás regresar sin ningún problema además para mi será más fácil...  
  
El rey no pudo seguir con aquella explicación ya que Legolas beso la frente de su padre, dio media vuelta y salió apenas musitando –volveré entonces a Gondor – sin más salió del castillo y se dirigió a todo galope a donde pensó, encontraría la explicación para su mala broma.  
  
Cuando tocó a la puerta se topo con una calurosa bienvenida por parte del padre de Haldir, tras un caluroso y sincero abrazo lo dejó pasar, aunque notó en él cierto enojo.  
  
-Donde esta Haldir?? –preguntó Legolas al tiempo que trataba de ser cortés, sin embargo era evidente su enojo en parte por el enrojecimiento de su rostro y la presión de su cuello.  
  
-Hooo!!!..cierto Haldir..bueno el...estará muy contento de verte, te lo aseguro....el esta arriba..si gustas puedes subir –explicó cortésmente al tiempo que veía como Legolas le tomaba la palabra y subir rápidamente por las escaleras sin siquiera dudarlo...  
  
Legolas dentro de su furia intento tocar, sin embargo la sola idea de saber que Haldir había hecho aquella terrible broma y que hubiera jugado con la salud de su padre ....le ocasionaba un palpitar cada vez más rápido...pego el oído a la puerta mas aunque se esforzó no dejaba de oír gemidos...de pronto los gemidos fueron interrumpido por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón...Haldir no estaba solo...se oyó otra voz...y de pronto cada vez más rápidos los latidos..sentía como si el corazón lo tuviera en garganta...sus piernas flaquearon..los sonidos eran familiares...miró hacia abajo y se topo con la perilla..la jalo lentamente al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba al sentir como esta daba vuelta..no estaba atrancada!!!, tomo un ultimo respiro y abrió rápidamente la puerta dejándola azotarse contra la pared...  
  
Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sus ojos presenciaron un cuadro más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado...Haldir se encontraba de rodillas en la orilla de la cama, entre las piernas de aquel rubio humano que se encontraba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas, el pantalón abajo y Haldir en medio... el era quien gemía tan placenteramente.  
  
Por entre los mares de aquella varonil carne, Legolas percibió como Haldir asomaba el rostro...al tiempo que notaba como su semblante cambiaba bruscamente, se desasió de aquellas piernas y se puso en pie rápidamente tratando a su vez de sostenerse en pie puesto que él también tenia los pantalones abajo.  
  
Legolas tomó lo primero que se le atravesó de una de las repisas de la habitación y se lo aventó fuertemente a Haldir, dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza, este dejó caer sus pantalones mientras se tocaba la cabeza por aquel tremendo golpe. La rabia de Legolas se incremento aun más cuando notó, que aquel humano se recostaba relajadamente sobre uno de sus costados, en aquella cama...si!! aquella cama que les había servido de refugio meses atrás para demostrase su amor, frente al compromiso con Elladan...  
  
-Legolas....deja...déjame que te explique por que se que lo que acabas de ver lo vas a mal interpret..  
  
-Mal interpretar!!! –interrumpió gritando –pero que hay que mal interpretar Haldir –Legolas se acerco a Haldir y comenzó a soltarle continuos golpes en el pecho, con los puños cerrados al tiempo que continuaba – pero que tienes que explicarme, que te has liado con este humano, que te encontré...ahí...agachado... eres un cerdo  
  
-No amor déjame explicarte –al tiempo que Haldir intentaba detener los fuertes golpes de Legolas, busco la manera de explicarle –yo...estaba borracho y bueno pues fue un accidente...  
  
-Si, -Interrumpió Eomer –Haldir tiene razón Legolas, lo de anoche parece que si fue un accidente....  
  
-Lo de anoche???...-grito sorprendido Legolas –  
  
-Si, lo de anoche, si fue un accidente estábamos muy tomados –respondió Eomer  
  
-Haldir?? – gritó Legolas, eres un desgr... –al tiempo que Legolas gritaba inconscientemente, se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre Eomer, soltándole un fuerte puñetazo entre ceja y ceja, al tiempo que se le echaba encima agarrándolo a golpes por todo el cuerpo  
  
Sin embargo Haldir lo hacia bruscamente por la cintura al tiempo que Eomer se incorporaba rápidamente y esquivaba los golpes  
  
-Creo que no tienes nada que reprocharme –expresó Haldir al tiempo que sujetaba contra su cuerpo la esbelta figura del elfo, comprimiéndolo y evitándole hacer algún otro movimiento – así es, no tienes nada que reprocharme puesto que tu me mandaste de regreso a estas tierras bajo el pretexto de querer poner en claro tus sentimientos –Haldir apretó los dientes y con rabia en su semblante acerco su rostro al de Legolas lo más que pudo y prosiguió - mientras que tu te revolcabas con el Rey de Gondor!!!!  
  
-Eso es mentira y lo sabes...yo solo quería estar seguro de lo que sentía  
  
-Sabes lo que siento por ti Legolas, y enfrente de este humano te lo repito –musitó Haldir al tiempo que dejaba caer sus brazos lentamente sobre sus costados, como abatido por la trifulca –te amo!!!  
  
-Y así me lo demuestras??? –desafió Legolas –revolcándote con este...este humano – señaló despectivamente – pues creo que yo ya no puedo decir lo mismo de mis sentimientos...lo siento  
  
-Legolas..perdóname...yo te amo esto es un error lo siento muchísimo...déjame remediarlo todo –Haldir estaba punto de arrodillarse frente al elfo, al tiempo que le tomaba de las piernas fuertemente para no dejarlo salir...  
  
Legolas??? –interrumpió Eomer –por que no regresas a Gondor en busca de Aragorn... –su sarcasmo era imposible de tolerar al tiempo que con una sonrisa burlona continuaba –sabes, se dice que por eso te mandaron a Gondor, para ver si era posible que tu...bueno tu sabes!!! Consiguieras que el Rey de los humanos se fije en ti...otro de los planes de tu padre...bueno es lo que Haldir comenta, yo solo...  
  
-No, no Legolas no lo escuches, solo intenta ponerte en mi contra...por favor amor esto es un error, yo te amo...yo  
  
-Como pudiste ser tan ruin, como te atreviste a decir eso de mi padre y de mis intenciones en Gondor, Haldir no quiero volver a verte me oyes...jamás!!!  
  
Legolas partió rumbo a Gondor el mismo día en que había llegado, parecía que ya nada importaba, su padre no lo quería cerca y Haldir...había cambiado todo por lo que habían luchado...por un humano que días atrás había conocido...  
  
Tras un largo viaje, regreso a Gondor y se encontró con que Aragorn había regresado el día anterior y se encontraba encerrado desde entonces en su habitación debido a las fuertes migrañas que lo asolaban. Tocó a la puerta y nadie contestaba...  
  
-Abre la maldita puerta ...- grito Legolas con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada  
  
-Aragorn abrió ligeramente la puerta puesto que la luz del exterior le lastimaba de sobremanera...asomo un ojo y chilló quejosamente –que diablos quieres por que tocas así.  
  
-Por que has dicho eso??? –preguntaba Legolas al tiempo que azotaba la puerta empujando a Aragorn hacia dentro y a grandes zancadas avanzaba hacia el interior  
  
-Por que he dicho que???, de que hablas?? Como esta tu padre que acaso no ha sido nada grave o por que estas aquí tan pronto???  
  
-No me cambies el tema, por que le has dicho a Haldir aquellas mentiras?? –que mentiras de que hablas, tranquilízate –Aragorn se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama al tiempo que sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza el dolor era insoportable –déjame solo Legolas ahora no podemos hablar  
  
-No!!! Hasta que me expliques por que le has dicho a Haldir que no sentías nada por mi cuando en mas de una ocasión intentaste seducirme?? – contéstame  
  
-Por que vienes tan alterado que ha pasado en el transcurso del viaje??? –susurro Aragorn por temor a hablar mas fuerte y que su cabeza estallase  
  
-Contéstame con un demonio!!! –grito con ira Legolas al tiempo que se acallaban sus gritos y tras el eco vino un silencio sepulcral, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas ante tal arranque de ira.  
  
-Legolas...-expreso Aragorn con voz firme – creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir, este no es el mejor momento para hablar –al tiempo que continuaba froto cariñosamente los brazos de Legolas para tranquilizarlo un poco –estas muy alterado y mi cabeza estalla, mañana hablaremos...  
  
Legolas no pudo evitar contener aquel sollozo por mas tiempo...había aguantado todo el camino desde que vio aquella escena en la que Haldir satisfacía otro cuerpo...apoyo su cabeza lentamente sobre el pecho de Aragorn y dejo caer sus tensos brazos en cada costado de su si estos no tuvieran si fuera una marioneta sin hilos..si, soltó en sollozos al tiempo que Aragorn le pasa los brazos alrededor y le frotaba cariñosamente la espalda.  
  
-Será mejor que duermas un poco, has de estar cansado..mañana hablaremos... – expresó Aragorn al tiempo que dirigía a Legolas lentamente hacia la puerta y lo dejaba en la entrada de la suya...lentamente abrió la puerta e intento que Legolas se desasiera de sus brazos..lo dejo en la orilla de la cama y lo miro fijamente a los ojos...intento acercarse un poco más, Ahhh!! Aquel aroma de nuevo impregnaba el ambiente, aquel dulce aroma que despedía la blanca piel aquel elfo...Aragorn dirigió su mirada a las rozas mejillas, estaban tan suaves, tan blancas!!! Quiso besarlas...aunque logro contenerse de hacerlo, la tentación se volvió aun mas fuerte cuando su mirad se topo con aquellos carnosos labios...se acerco lentamente...lentamente..despacio sin perder de vista la apequeña abertura que dejaban entre ello, al tiempo que Legolas cerro sus ojos esperando el tibio calos de aquella morena piel...  
  
Sin embargo Aragorn se detuvo a escasos centímetros de aquellos labios...desde aquella distancia ya podía percibir su humedad y su tibieza. Desvió su camino y le susurro al oído –mañana hablaremos - salió apresurado y dejo a Legolas ahí parado aun sin poder entender que había sucedido, o más bien que no había sucedido...  
  
Continuara....  
  
**REVIEWS  
**  
**FORFIRITH:** Mi amiguita querida, que felicidad por ti desde aquí quiero mandarte mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por ese nuevo logro y paso de tu vida, ojalá que sea para bien y que ahora vengan cosas grandiosas por descubrir. Gracias por tus porras ojalá que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque sea un poquin aunque déjame te adelanto que ya esta próximo el capítulo que prometí dedicarte cuando llegara el momento en el que ciertas personitas...pues tu sabes que...así que gracias por tu paciencia y tu apoyo. Te mando un besito cariñoso y un abrazote de felicitación.  
  
**VANIA:** Exacto mi querida y siempre acertada Jun, Haldir solo necesitaba amor, por que el muchacho es muy encendido por lo que el también pereciera que esta descubriendo haber quién le toma la medida, por desgracia la que esta en medio de todo es Elladan, aun así habrá vuelcos medio inesperados para toditos puesto que nada esta escrito aun (es por eso mi enorme tardanza jejejej) así que la ultima palabra para nada que esta escrita. Mil gracias por tus opis Besitos y abracitos,  
  
**LUTHIEN:** Oye que pena de verdad que este capitulo no te haya gustado pero hay que verle el lado positivo a Haldir le hicieron pasar un buen momento aunque no fuera con quien todas queríamos. De todas formas nada esta escrito aun y ya veremos que le pasa a la relación de Haldir y Leggy, de todas formas espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus opis que ya saben que para mi son muy importantes. Saludos  
  
**DANIELITA:** Que bien que ya te encuentres descansando y teniendo unas merecidas vacaciones ojalá y pronto tenga noticias tuyas aunque sino es asi, de todas formas desde aquí te mando un abrazo, y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia a la cual sabes que contribuiste de cierta forma y que me reenecanta que continúes leyendo, por cierto gracias por la felicitaciones, aunque que decir de la tuya también es muy buena y tienes buena respuesta, eso me da mucho gusto. Espero que todo este bien , que te relajes en estas vacaciones y no te portes muy mal heee!!!  
  
**IONA:** Tan linda mi amiguita como siempre...gracias por esperarme en esta mi tardanza mas grande.. pero aun así tu siempre tan linda y con tantas buenas vibras para esta servidora. Se que esta histo se esta tornando un poco enredada pero ya tendrá sus partes emocionantes tu no dejes de leer, que a cada quien le tocara su cada cual... espero no hacer sufrir mucho a Leggy es tan lindo que da pena siquiera pensarlo. Ojalá y me escribas prontín para saber en que van tus planes de viaje y como ha ido todo por allá. Yo por lo pronto te escribiré de nuevo en estos días no pasa ya verás... Te mando un abrazote bien fuerte y un besazo bien tronado, cuídate mucho, nos escribimos pronto...  
  
**MONCE:** Pues si aquí el que no haya pecado de infidelidad que aviente la primera piedra, este enredo si que promete mucho, además Legolas a fin de cuentas no tiene nada asegurado con ninguno de los dos, así que esperemos que no le vaya tan mal al final. Muchas gracias Monce de corazón por leer y mas por esperar a que actualice, por que cada vez es verdad se me complica mas seguir con este pequeño hobbie...aun así prometo que a esta historia le faltas mas cositas por verse. Besitos 


	18. Capítulo XVIII El retoo el juego

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.  
  
Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.  
  
Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis.  
  
ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EN PRIMERA PERSONA, ES UN PEQUEÑO EXPERIMENTO PERO ME ENCANTO LA IDEA DE PONERNOS EN SUS ZAPATOS NO CREEN??  
  
Quisiera dedicárselo por entero y en especial a cierta personita que lo espero como desde hace diecisiete capítulos atrás...para ti amigocha FORFIRITH, espero que te guste.  
  
Besos. Gracias por leer y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA Y AHÍ LES VA...  
  
Capítulo XVIII. El Reto...o juego?  
**  
Mi respiración se hizo agitada al momento en que Aragorn cerro la puerta tras de si despreciando mi oferta, no podía creerlo casi estaba seguro que aquel rey de los hombres no podía resistir siquiera la idea de pasar sus ásperas manos sobre mi blanca piel, aun así con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil permanecí parado frente a la enorme puerta de cedro que se imponía sobre mi, desde aquella tranquila habitación pude oír como cerraba la pesada puerta de su habitación, pude sentir incluso como titubeo para entrar y esconder sus ansias al interior de aquel cuarto.  
  
De pronto al voltear mi mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación la frialdad que se colaba por entre las cortinas me provocó un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la piel se me encrespó y sentí la necesidad de aquel fuerte cuerpo cubriendo la aparente debilidad del mío, aquel humano no podría haber hablado en serio!!! Despreciarme a mi!!!  
  
Tras permanecer un momento mirando hacia las lejanas montañas y la fina capa de nubes que se cernía sobre sus copas, planee mi contraataque. Aquello que Haldir me había hecho no se quedaría sin respuesta; como pudo haber sido tan vil tan insensible!!...Haaaa pero yo disfrutaría aun más mi venganza...  
  
Entre por inercia a la tina, me di un largo y tibio baño, mi piel se sentía distinta algo fría y más sensible que de costumbre...parecía como si me pidiera a gritos aquellos rudos brazos estrechándola, no!! De hecho no podía negar la necesidad que me provocaba el cobrizo tono de su piel, el aroma que despedía su cuerpo la tibieza de su bao, y de pronto me sentí adicto a los escalofríos que me hacia sentir el estar cerca de sus fuertes manos.  
  
Me envolví en mi bata que apropósito apenas días atrás encontré tendida sobre su propia cama, ahora estaba impregnada de su aroma...me excitó un poco la idea de verle pasear por su habitación con solo mi bata encima. Recogí mi cabello aún húmedo y volví a ver de frente aquella muralla de cedro, sabía que si la abría haría un crujido tal que se sabría en todo el primer piso que yo estaba por salir, así que decidí arriesgarme un poco y lentamente librarme de ella, la abrí poco a poco y aunque no conseguí hacer que esto fuera silencioso, sabia que ya hacia mas de una hora que Aragorn estaba en su habitación y que posiblemente ya se encontraba dormido.  
  
Camine como solo mi agilidad de Elfo me lo ha permitido, si!!! Sigilosamente y casi sin rozar el piso, la fina alfombra roja que cubría las frías baldosas se sentía bien entre mis pies, me deslice lentamente hasta quedar de frente a su puerta, eso sería lo mas difícil, conseguir abrirla sin hacer ruido, pero que diablos!!! estaba dispuesto a entrara ahí y enfrentar aquellas sensaciones que me provocaba tener tan cerca su olor.  
  
Toque en un intento por parecer decente pero no hubo respuesta, di vuelta lentamente a la manija y la puerta se deslizo fácilmente sobre si, que fácil había sido todo hasta el momento!!! Sin ruidos, sin crujidos. Mi mirada no tardo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, pude sentir mi pupilas abrirse casi por completo ante tanta oscuridad.  
  
De momento la puerta se azotó tras de mi...brinque sobre mi eje tras el susto que me provocó el que alguna extraña fuerza me haya arrebatado el pomo de la puerta...de momento aquello se asió fuertemente de mi brazo y me jaló...Haa!! pero que sorpresa era Aragorn que me presionaba contra su pecho  
  
-Que intentas hacer al entrar aquí tan sigilosamente? –me preguntó con un aire retador en sus palabras  
  
-Que parece que estoy haciendo aquí? –pude sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas...  
  
Acercó su rostro hasta tocar apenas mi mejilla con sus labios y susurró – no me provoques elfo, podrías arrepentirte después...  
  
-Ha si?? –desafíe –y por que lo haría?? –el corazón quería salirse por mi garganta y creo que el pudo sentirlo en ese momento, puesto que se desasió de mi brazo tan rápido como pudo  
  
-Pues de los errores que puedas cometer...además tu estas comprometido con aquel elfo guerrero al cual le tome cierto aprecio mientras estuvo aquí y no quiero ser la causa de ningún problema – mientras susurraba estas palabras pude verlo como avanzaba hasta el otro lado de la cama al tiempo que prendía uno de los candelabros que adornaban las mesitas de noche de su cama –además –continuó- no sabrías como enfrentarte a la situación...bueno eso creo a juzgar por tu inexperiencia....  
  
-Vaya!!! Parece que estoy hablando con alguien que ya conoce mucho de relaciones...  
  
-No sabes nada...-cada una de sus irónicas insistencias hacían correr aun mas rápido las ansias en mi –además no estoy dispuesto a ser el juego de nadie...  
  
Una vez que pude verle por entre las sombras gracias al hilillo de luz que despedían las velas, me pareció más seductor que antes, la débil luz me permitió ver su pecho desnudo y su cintura cubierta por apenas una ligerísima manta.  
  
-Su voz adquirió un tono serio –es mas que evidente, los elfos no se mezclan con gente que no sea de su raza y yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones contigo...dime que te hizo Haldir para que estés aquí de intruso en mi habitación... –pareció que estaba a punto de escuchar algo muy interesante o divertido para él puesto que se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre uno de sus costados va su relación puesto que la ultima vez...  
  
-Eso es algo que ya no importa...entiéndelo ahora estoy aquí y sabes lo que quiero...avance lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él a la altura de los pies de la cama –y sabes a que vengo, tu también sientes lo mismo y yo ya no puedo evitarlo ni esconderlo más.  
  
Con apenas aquel hilillo de luz que iluminaba la habitación me puse frente a su mirada...lentamente deshice el nudo que mantenía la bata cerrada y la abrí dándole tiempo para contemplar lo que en ella se ocultaba...no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro ante lo que acababa de presenciar...jale la bata de mis hombros y la deje caer.  
  
Su labios dejaron salir un breve gemido que apenas alcance a percibir...se pego aun mas a ala cabecera de la cama y me miro fijamente a los ojos no sin antes haber recorrido todo mi desnudo cuerpo con aquellos seductores ojos...inclusive aquella mirada de excitación provocó en mi lo que tal vez a él le provocó verme ahí...desnudo!!!  
  
-Se que antes ya has tenido la oportunidad de verme así...pero –al tiempo que decía esto me arrodille en los pies de la cama y avance lentamente hasta el como un felino –no te has preguntado que se sentiría tocarme??? –gateé hasta que mis rodillas quedaron a la altura de su cintura..rodeándole con ellas...si!!! claro que podía sentir al mism0 tiempo como su mirada escudriñaba mi cuerpo súbitamente intentando no ser descubierto...que excitante sensación era verle amenazado por mi cuerpo.  
  
Despidiendo una ligera exaltación en el tono de mi voz, le susurre al oído -niégame que esto es lo que deseabas desde que me conociste –lamí su oído –realmente mi razón de estas ahí postrado era que en verdad yo era quien le deseaba desde días atrás y el ver a Haldir en la situación que anteriormente lo encontré, me permitió liberarme de la carga que me evitaba desear el cuerpo de aquel humano.  
  
Continué lamiendo su mejilla y repase la línea de sus labios con mi lengua, al mismo tiempo que pude sentir como despedía otro gemido de placer...se había quedado estupefacto!!! Ahí debajo de mi, hasta ese momento no había creído las razones de su negativa, pero ahora era diferente..la verdad de su desprecio era que sentía miedo de mi!!!  
  
Vaya por fin pude sentir aquellos labios sobre los míos...aunque debo reconocer que hasta en ese momento fui yo quien también dio le primero paso...le bese delicadamente...no hubiera querido jamás espantarlo...pero tanto el como yo sabíamos que ahora se encontraba a mi merced, debajo de mi indefenso e inquieto...  
  
Tome una de sus manos y la deslice sobre mi espalda, permitiéndole sentir la hendidura que provocaba mi espina sobre mi blanca piel...el se dejo guiar como un niño perdido, al tiempo que su mirada se anclaba en la mía...pero esta era distinta ya no me desafiaba...ahora me pedía su otro mano me permití jugar un poco...me senté en sus muslos...por debajo de mi se sentían firmes y velludos...aunque su piel despedía cierta frialdad...tal vez ya llegaba rato fuera de la cama...guíe su mano por mi pecho y lo obligué a oprimir tiernamente mis pezones...si!!!primero uno lentamente...delicadamente...se sentía bien llevar las riendas de la situación....  
  
No opuso resistencia cuando baje lentamente su mano dejándolo primero acariciar mi vientre...vaya!!! eso si lo hizo por el mismo...creo que aun no podía creer que estaba tocándome así que le di tiempo de acariciar un poco mas mi abdomen...cuando estuvo a punto de tocar mas abajo...le detuve la mano con brusquedad, creo que pudo notar como mi rostro despedía una riza desafiante lo que me costo que se inhibiera un poco.  
  
Pero aquella falta se premie con creces, me incline sobre el y le bese delicadamente, su boca se abrió instantáneamente y me dejo hurgar en ella con mi lengua, no estaba poniéndome resistencia alguna!!  
  
Besé firme pecho al tiempo que acariciaba su cintura..que bien se sentía su marcado y firme cuerpo..vaya!!! eso sin duda mi cuerpo no pudo evitarlo y era cada vez mas notoria mi excitación por aquel humano, bese su pecho lamí su vientre y estuve a punto de besar aquel miembro que poco a poco comenzaba a imponerse frente a mi...para mi sorpresa era mejor de lo que había imaginado!!! Reflejaba la imponente figura de aquel rey, todas las proporciones de su cuerpo estaban completas!!!  
  
Pues ó estaba apunto de besar...sí aquello!! Cuando me tomó de ambos brazos y rodándome sobre si mismo me dejó ahora a mi sobre el colchón...cuando pude notarlo ahora era el quien estaba sentado en mi vientre y yo postrado en el colchón, intente que no notara que su peso me incomodaba pero aun así parecía que no le importaba.  
  
Me besó delicadamente como yo lo hiciera minutos antes...me mordió el cuello lo que me provoco un leve quejido...ahora era el quien me tomaba de las manos...pero omitió el recorrido que yo le di anteriormente y me guío hasta aquella parte de su anatomía que se erguía imponente sobre mi cintura.  
  
No desperdicie la oportunidad y la tomé rozándola lentamente...el me correspondió con un tierno beso en el cual pude sentir como su respiración se agitaba...gimió un poco cuando lo oprimí ligeramente...sentí que aquella sensación era tan intensa en su cuerpo..tan nueva!!! Que continué haciéndolo delicadamente al tiempo que su cuerpo se contraía con cada uno de mis movimientos.  
  
Le tome por el cuello y acerqué mis labios a su oído –hazme tuyo ya!!!... –gemí –ya no esperes más...  
  
Pareció que se tomó muy en serio mi propuesta por que se incorporó y tomo mis pies y los recargo en sus hombros...vaya!!! aquella posición me dejaba totalmente a su merced...pero yo ya no podía esperar mas así que entre gemidos le imploré que lo hiciera...yo ya no podía esperar mas!!!  
  
Me levanto la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y de momento lo sentí dentro de mi...incluso creo que deje escapar un leve gemido...el no se detuvo y en un segundo intento sentí aun mas su rigidez en mi interior...el tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gemido que erizo aun mas mi cuerpo.  
  
Lentamente mi cintura se acostumbro a su hipnótico compás, yo gemía cada vez más fuerte y creo que eso era lo que le excitaba aun mas por que cada movimiento era aun mas fuerte que el anterior, -haaaa!!! Continua!! – grite –no te detengas –que bien se sentía!!! No quería que aquello terminara...Al principio tengo que reconocer que era mayor de lo que Haldir era..y que por consiguiente me provoco cierta incomodidad por su tamaño, pero aun así la forma en que Aragorn hacia su hipnótico contoneo me estimulaba y en mi interior la sensación se incrementaba...  
  
Yo para provocarle mayo placer...tome de entre mis piernas aquel órgano que por su tamaño pedía ser correspondido...me acaricie lentamente dejando que aquel humano me viera hacerlo...cada vez mas y mas rápido mis gemidos le complacían y el hecho de que yo mismo me acariciara le excitaba aun más, lo note en el timbre de su voz que gritaba con cada compás.  
  
Que bien se sentía aquella doble sensación, el que el me poseyera y el que yo me complaciera...sus gritos se hicieron cada vez mas y mas intensos!!! jajajaja creo que en todo el castillo pudo oírse la el grito que provoco la explosión de Aragorn. Yo de hecho no pude evitar soltar una breve carcajada...se dejo caer en un costado de mi...creo que no notó que yo aun continuaba tocándome reiteradamente, Haaaa!!! Pero cuando lo hizo sin dudarlo se inclino sobre mi vientre y beso aquello que yo sostenía recelosamente sobre mis manos, primero fue aquel eso y después termino por llevárselo a la boca, lo hizo cada vez mas rápido como queriendo terminar con aquello...mi respuesta fue pronta y después de un gemido pudo sentir en el interior de su boca, la respuesta a sus estímulos.  
  
Se desplomo sobre mi pecho, por unos minutos pude sentir su agitada respiración calentar mi pecho, pero poco a poco se hizo mas débil...creo que se quedo dormido abrazando mi vientre, yo permanecí mirando fijamente la danzante luz de la vela por un rato más acaricie su cabeza delicadamente para no despertarle al tiempo que jugaba con su pelo...había pasado!!! Todo había pasado entre él y yo!!!....yo lo mejor es que aquello tan intenso que había sentido jamás lo sentí con Haldir...el solo hecho de recordarlo me arranco una sonrisa de los labios.  
  
Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo acomode sobre la cama, pude ver como intento abrir sus ojos, pero en realidad parecía estar cansado!! No opuso resistencia y permaneció acurrucado ahí junto a mí...lo bese delicadamente y permanecí viéndolo hasta que el sueño me venció...vaya ahora sabia que Aragorn era perfecto hasta en la intimidad...!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
**FORFIFITH:** Así es amiga el momento tan esperado llego y que mejor que darle a ese momento un giro un poco diferente, te lo dedico totalmente a ti, espero que te guste, y creo que ya no me siento tan malvada al hacer sufrir a todos en este fic, por que veo que tu también lo disfrutas, aun así prometo que todos tendrán su recompensa. Besitos..cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazote  
  
**VANIA:** Si, en verdad esto pareciera estar muy confuso, creo que hasta para mi (jejej) aun así me encanta escribirlo y espero que a ustedes también...además mientras mas variedad mas interesante no crees??? Ojalá y este también te guste, besitos...  
  
**LUTHIEN:** pero que mala te has vuelto con las parejitas que aparecen en este fic, aun asi espero que te guste este capi, se que no es tu pareja favorita pero creo que le tengo que hacer honor al titulo del fic y mi elfito no puede ser monogamo...eso seria muy aburrido no crees??? Saludos  
  
**IONA:** Amigicha del alma...pues si parece ser que las cosas se enredan cada vez mas y se arman parejas por todos lados, por lo del despecho pues parecería que en este capitulo todavía no queda del todo claro por que Legolas hizo las cosas, aun así creo que no le resultaron del todo malas (jejeje) ojalá y este capi te guste y ya para los que sigue se ira aclarando el por que de sus acciones, por lo pronto espero que disfrutes este capi. Besitos..ha y por cierto...manifiéstate!!! te mando un abrazote plis escríbeme  
  
**DANIELA:** Amiguita Danielita me es grato decirte que este capitulo ha cubierto la espera de todas, además de que fueron mas allá de un simple beso, así que en verdad y de todo corazón espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y aun mas que haya compensado al pasado. Besitos y seguimos en contacto, por cierto disfruta tus vacaciones  
  
**FEDIA:** Cierto!!! Lo admito soy mala con el pobre elfo...pero también admito que me encanta serlo jejejeje, (miento) se que de momento se me pasa la mano, pero haa!!! Que recompensas se lleva no crees?? Me encantan tus reviews..por cierto no te preocupes por no poder dejarme opis en todos, de hecho debo de confesar que yo también ando atrasada con los reviews pero estoy poniéndome al tanto. 


	19. Capitulo XIX: La posible reconciliación

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.**

**Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.**

**Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. **

**Besos. Gracias por leer y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA Y AHÍ LES VA...**

**Capítulo XIX. La posible reconciliación.**

Legolas permaneció contemplando aquella figura tendida frente a él mucho tiempo después de que amaneciera, parecía que lo de anoche lo había dejado agotado, sin embargo en el rostro de Aragorn se dejaba ver una expresión de satisfacción, inclusive hasta cierta tranquilidad y felicidad despedía aquel rostro relajado. Legolas no quiso despertarle, así que salió lentamente del cuarto y bajo a desayunar, todo aquel ajetreo lo había dejado hambriento.

-Por que no me has despertado –chilló Aragorn al tiempo que entraba a la cocina donde Legolas desayunaba mientras contemplaba perdidamente los jardines –

-No quise despertarte, además parece ser que dormiste como hacia tiempo que no lo hacías...lo pude ver en tu expresión

-Esta bien, la verdad es que no te dejare mentir...-Aragorn se sentó pesadamente en el costado contrario de la mesa, llevándose el jugo a la boca ansiosamente. –Que es eso que estas comiendo? – le pregunto, Aragorn aun se encontraba medio adormilado.

-Quieres probar? –Legolas continuaba en su plan de cazador, se acercó a Aragorn y abriéndose camino entre sus rodillas se sentó en sus piernas de frente a el y delicadamente se puso la fruta en la boca...sin palabras Legolas atendió a las provocaciones del rey.

Sus labios apenas se tocaron, el roce de la fruta sobre la piel de Aragorn le provoco abrir la boca de manera instintiva, pudo sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre sus muslos, y deseo continuar con los juegos de la noche anterior.

-Que sientes por mi Legolas? –pregunto Aragorn al tiempo que miraba aquellos ojos azules queriendo encontrar por si mismo la respuesta

Legolas lo miro seriamente, cerro los ojos y le beso delicadamente en cada una de sus mejillas cerrando con un tierno beso que le permitió sentir en los labios del rey, el sabor un fresco de la fruta.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta –Legolas se sentía intimidado por las palabras del rey, no quiso entrar en conflictos consigo mismo y se retiro sigilosamente de la habitación, dejando aun mas desconcertado a Aragorn.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos para Legolas, quien después de aquella noche no había permitido de manera deliberada que se presentará otra situación en la que él y Aragorn terminaran juntos en la cama. A pesar de eso Aragorn continuó buscando cualquier situación para rozar la piel del elfo, ya sea por medio de caricias o cercamientos provocativos que le permitieran volver a tocar aquellos labios.

La razón le desconcertaba al rey, no sabia a ciencia cierta por que Legolas había adquirido una actitud tan distante, aunque temía preguntarle por creer que conocería la posible respuesta. Al fin encontró el momento indicado para hacerlo, Legolas estaba sentado en el jardín contemplando el caluroso ocaso.

-Por que has estado tan alejado de mi? – preguntó Aragorn al tiempo que recargaba pesadamente una de sus manos sobre su hombro –es que acaso tienes algo que decirme? –estando aun de espaldas se inclinó sobre el rostro de Legolas y le besó la mejilla

-No, -respondió despreocupadamente Legolas, al tiempo que notaba como la espontaneidad de sus palabras dejaban sin comentarios a Aragorn –por que lo dices, es que acaso quieres encontrar en mi algo que no existe?

-No es eso, simplemente quiero saber por que estas tan distante –musitó Aragorn al tiempo en que se dejaba caer lentamente en la banca, como si no quisiera molestar con aquello a Legolas, quien sin voltearlo a ver siguió contemplando el atardecer.

-Pues lamento decirte que nada pasa –respondió Legolas al tiempo que le regalaba una mirada comprensiva y llena de afecto – es solo que últimamente he notado que has estado muy ocupado y no quiero interrumpirte, ya después arreglaremos nuestros asuntos –se acerco a Aragorn, se permitió sentir sobre su rostro aquel aroma que le hacia sentir atracción por aquel hombre, para después besarle tiernamente.

El rostro de Aragorn no denotaba convencimiento alguno con la respuesta fría que acababa de darle Legolas, sin buscar mas respuestas se levanto penosamente como había llegado y musitó –quería oír tus razones antes de decirte que hay alguien en la sala que viene a verte –

Legolas se levantó rápidamente de la banca y corrió tras Aragorn –quien esta en la sala Aragorn?

-Yo –contestó Haldir –vine a hablar contigo y no me iré de aquí hasta que no me dejes hablarte –

Legolas miró tristemente a Aragorn quien ya se encaminaba a la entrada, - esto ha sido tu idea verdad?-gritó Legolas llenó de rabia –tu has sido quien ha traído a este elfo hasta aquí?, como te has atrevido, después de lo que este ha hecho

Sin voltear siquiera a responder las acusaciones de Legolas, Aragorn solo se detuvo un momento, como titubeando sobre aquellos gritos, pero una vez que estos se apagaron continuó con su camino.

-Legolas tenemos que hablar, por favor no me iré de aquí hasta que no me dejes explicarte todo –la voz de Haldir se entrecortaba

-Aragorn te llamó no es verdad? –La mirada de Legolas despedía ira –que haces aquí, creo que lo nuestro se ha terminado de una manera muy favorable para ti.

Legolas se desasió de las manos de Haldir y corrió tras Aragorn –como has podido hacerme te has tomado la libertad de decidir que yo y Haldir nos volvamos a encontrar?

-Como no se a ciencia cierta que ha pasado entre ustedes, creí prudente el concertar una cita entre ambos para que solucionen sus diferencias...eso es todo, más si no quieres hablarle, simplemente díselo y...listo – la tranquilidad con la que salían las palabras de su boca hizo aun mas enfurecer a Legolas.

-Pues así como tu le has pedido que viniera, creo que será mejor que seas tu quien le diga que se marche puesto que este castillo no es mío –lo único que Aragorn pudo percibir a continuación fue el crujir de la puerta que se azotaba detrás de Legolas, mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la voz de Haldir le interrumpió el asombro; este se encontraba a los pies de la escalera contemplado todo lo que había sucedido

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –chilló de manera quejumbrosa

-No, sabes -respondió Aragorn al tiempo que bajaba a encontrarse con Haldir –yo creo que deberías darle tiempo, deja que se le baje el coraje y de nuevo podrías intentar hablar con él –Aragorn poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Haldir, con la intención de que este se sintiera menos tenso

-Por que haces esto por mi?, crees que no se que mueres en deseos por tener en tu cama a Legolas, sino que ya lo has hecho, -comentó Haldir, a quien también le sorprendían la expresión de Aragorn

Sin responder a la provocaciones Aragorn invitó a Haldir a quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario en el castillo, cenaron juntos y platicaron de aquello que mantenía a Legolas tan enojado. Haldir le explico a Aragorn que días después de que Legolas partiera de nuevo a Gondor, Eomer le contó el propósito de su visita al bosque negro, y de los planes que Elladan había tramado, sin embargo dentro de esta confesión Eomer le declaró su completo arrepentimiento a Haldir y le pidió irse con el de vuelta a Rohan puesto que sentía algo muy profundo por él, a lo que desde luego Haldir se negó por completo.

-Vaya!!! Parece ser que ahora si la has hecho en grande, -masculló Aragorn, mientras todavía se encontraban cenando de manera amistosa en la cocina

-Pues si, así parece y créeme que aun no se por que he aceptado tu invitación a Gondor con la esperanza de recuperar a Legolas – chilló Haldir al tiempo que miraba con tristeza el café de su taza

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él, para saber que tan dispuesto esta a ceder, por que ahora que se todo...pues entiendo mas la posición de Legolas...no es que quiera desesperanzarte pero Legolas es muy orgulloso...y creo que en este caso también yo lo sería

-Aragorn...-preguntó Haldir con mirada desconcertada –por que haces esto por éstame, se que mueres por Legolas, puedo verlo, es mas...creo que todo Gondor puede verlo

Aragorn solo agachó la mirada, se quedo callado por unos momentos, parecía que incluso el mismo buscaba la respuesta, sin embargo no quiso dar por sentadas las afirmaciones de Haldir, quien no dejaba de mirarle con ojos retadores –será mejor que te vayas a descansar ya es muy tarde y deber estar cansado por el viaje, mañana hablare con Legolas –Sin dejar paso a más preguntas Aragorn corrió a resguardarse a su habitación de aquellas preguntas que siguieron rondándole la cabeza por un rato más en su habitación.

Ya entrada la noche Aragorn seguía peleando con el insomnio, sus párpados se sentían tan pesados, pero el sueño no lo embargaba. Tras sentirse incomodo ahí recostado, salió al balcón en busca de aire fresco. Detrás de si pudo oír de nuevo el rechinido de la pesada puerta...su corazón latió rápidamente, el sabia quien era, mas en el fondo le dolía el hecho de saber que aquel intruso solo tenía una finalidad por la cual irrumpir de aquella manera y que el resto: los sentimientos...Legolas no los sabía a ciencia cierta y que peor aun no parecían importarle mucho.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, la agonía de saber que aquella perfecta silueta se encontraba detrás de él, lo por unos momentos la respiración e intento escuchar algo al interior de la habitación que le permitiera saber donde se encontraba el intruso.

De pronto sintió como sus finas manos le abrazaban la cintura, y la opresión y tibieza de aquel cuerpo vinieron enseguida.

-Por que me has hecho esto? –susurró Legolas

-Por que creo que es lo mejor para ti...han luchado mucho por estar juntos...y no veo por que no puedan seguir así...

Legolas besó suavemente su mejilla, recorrió con mas besos su cuello y posó su barbilla en el hombro de Aragorn al tiempo que se asía aun mas fuerte de la cintura del humano

-Y tu que sabes que es lo mejor para mi?...no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti ya?...es que acaso tienes alguna duda...

-Si, si la tengo y bien sabes a que me refiero...sabes Legolas si tu venganza fue estar conmigo ya date por servido y deja de hacer sufrir a Haldir, arreglen sus diferencias, deja que te explique lo que le paso. - masculló Aragorn al tiempo que se desasía de los brazos de Legolas y se rotaba para poderlo ver de frente.

Legolas presionó a Aragorn sobre los barrotes del balcón y se acercó rápidamente a él sin dejarle oportunidad a rechazar sus labios, lo besó lentamente, Aragorn no opuso resistencia y dejó que aquel elfo escudriñara su boca con su tibia lengua, de hecho correspondió al beso tanto como si el lo hubiera provocado.

Sin preguntar más Legolas lo jaló para si, guiándolo a la orilla de la cama, se deshizo de sus batas y lo empujo sobre el colchón, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él.

Aragorn lo tomo de la nuca y acercó el rostro de Legolas al suyo –él esta todavía en el castillo, en la habitación contigua a esta – susurró al tiempo que buscaba alguna reacción en la fría expresión de Legolas.

-Que pena, pero eso no nos detendrá... o si? –respondió Legolas fríamente al tiempo que recorría el pecho de Aragorn con tiernos besos.

Aragorn ya no respondió a las retadoras palabras de Legolas, la sensación que le provocaba sentir el roce de aquella piel y la humedad de sus labios sobre su vientre lo dejaban en trance, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejó que de su boca emanara un gemido de placer.

Legolas besó el vientre de Aragorn, tomó entre sus labios aquel inerte miembro y de manera suave, lo lamió...para después llevárselo por completo a la a hacerse en él, una costumbre muy excitante los gemidos de Aragorn, quien a pesar de haber hecho la advertencia del nuevo huésped, su boca despedía gemidos cada vez más altos.

Legolas pudo sentir la rápida respuesta de Aragorn y la necesidad de su cuerpo por sentir cada una de sus caricias, sin más besó a Aragorn tiernamente como si quisiera que no se percatara de que le tomaba de entre las piernas e introducía en el, aquella sensación que la noche anterior el había tenido por completo en su interior.

Dejó caer sobre el pecho de Aragorn ambas manos, renunciando a que el rey fuera quien decidiera la manera mas placentera para los continuos movimientos de Legolas, quien presionó sus manos sobre aquel firme pecho y sintió como sin oponerse a nada Aragorn le abría lo mas posible el camino al elfo. Con sus manos presiono los pezones del humano hasta que este dejó salir de su garganta un gemido mas fuerte al anterior.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos y rudos, sintió como Aragorn se contraía con cada ataque suyo y continuó recorriendo aquel cuerpo tenso y a punto de estallar, con sus blancas y delicadas manos e intento ayudarlo a relajarse un poco puesto que Legolas pudo sentir que estaba próximo a culminar.

Con un fuerte y ultimo movimiento dejó salir de su garganta un leve quejido que solo confirmo lo que Aragorn ya había podido sentir en su interior. Legolas se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su amante y reposo su cabeza sobre el pecho del humano.

Permanecieron el uno encima del otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque Legolas abrazó fuertemente aquel pecho firme y sintió como su respiración volvía a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que el rápido latido que provenía de aquel cuerpo, volvía de nuevo a la normalidad.

Aragorn lo tomó entre sus brazos y colocó la hermosa cabeza del elfo sobre su mejilla, le besó tiernamente y lo dejó caer nuevamente y de manera delicada sobre su rostro...así permanecieron los dos juntos por segunda vez hasta que la mañana los envolvió.

Cuando Legolas se despertó noto que Aragorn estaba pronto a dejar la habitación, este ya se había dado un baño y había impregnado la habitación con aquel aroma que volvía loco al elfo.

-A donde vas?-pregunto tiernamente Legolas mientras se acurrucaba en la enorme cama

-Será mejor que te vistas y bajes a desayunar –contestó Aragorn al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y pasaba una de sus forzudas manos sobre los rubios cabellos del elfo

-No bajare!!! –chilló Legolas –ese elfo esta allá abajo y no bajare hasta que el se halla ido

-Tienes que hablar con el, por lo menos para decirle que no quieres verle mas –lo miró de manera comprensiva y continuó –además creo que te interesara mucho lo que tiene que decirte

-No!! –grito Legolas al tiempo que se cubría la cara con las cobijas y le daba la espalda a Aragorn – dile que se vaya de una buena vez

No, no Legolas eso no lo haré yo, eso te corresponde a ti, además el estará esperando hasta que seas tu quien le diga que se marche... –Aragorn se dio media vuelta y cuando se encontraba listo para salir comentó –además le tienes que decir que pasaste la noche conmigo...haa y la noche anterior también –tras de si cerró la puerta y bajo a encontrarse con un afligido Haldir que esperaba impaciente al pie de las escaleras.

-Has hablado con él? –suplicó Haldir, quien tenia cierta cara de demacrado

-No, no se me ha presentado la oportunidad, pero será mejor que esperes a que baje, se que así será y podrás hablar por fin con él

-Haldir movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación –sabes Aragorn –continuó el elfo –anoche lo fui a buscar a su habitación y no estaba, su puerta estaba abierta y no lo encontré por todo el castillo.

Aragorn le dio de inmediato la espalda a Haldir, y se dirigió a la puerta, mas no pudo ocultar en su rostro cierto asombro y una espontánea sonrisa –tal vez ha de haber andado vagando por los jardines –respondió el rey

-Tan tarde...si, tal vez tengas razón – musitó Haldir, mas hasta en sus propias palabras quiso encontrar convencimiento.

Legolas no bajó en toda la tarde a encontrarse con Haldir, pidió que todo se le sirviera en sus habitaciones a las cuales tuvo que correr sigilosamente para no ser descubierto mientras salía de la habitación de Aragorn.

Después de regresar al castillo, fue Aragorn quien tuvo que lidiar con las inconformidades de Haldir, para después dar paso a una entretenida charla que termino con un elfo total y completamente embriagado y un rey impaciente por descansar y darse un baño.

Con dificultad Aragorn sostuvo a Haldir y pesadamente lo subió hasta su habitación, Haldir no dejaba de inferir palabras incoherentes y asegurarle a Legolas con gritos, que se arrepentiría de despreciarlo, ante tal ruido, Legolas salió al encuentro esperándolo al final de las escaleras, a quien encontró intentando subir fue a un Haldir totalmente ebrio que intentaba trepar las escaleras con ayuda de Aragorn quien ya se encontraba un poco mareado también.

Legolas dejó salir de su boca una fuerte risa que provocó que Haldir perdiera la concentración sobre que escalón era el que seguía lo que casi le ocasiona caer de las escaleras, mas Aragorn que no se encontraba en tan avanzado estado, pudo contemplar a un Legolas que los embriagados ojos de Haldir no el permitían ver.

Legolas se encontraba al pie de la escalera con apenas una fina bata de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo, se veía que acababa de tomar un baño por que la humedad de sus cabellos aun estaba presente, por sobre las bata y gracias a la iluminación de las velas, Aragorn pudo notar la esbelta y fina figura del elfo cernirse sobre aquella bata holgada y casi transparente.

Aragorn lo miro perplejo al tiempo que casi deja caer por las escaleras a Haldir, quien no dejó de injuriar palabras al elfo que tenia enfrente. Lo que a continuación noto fue como Legolas le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y volvía a su habitación caminando lentamente, de manera provocativa abrió la puerta y dejó que Aragorn lo contemplara un instante mas, para después cerrar tras de si la puerta...la invitación había sido muy clara y pareció por un instante que Haldir ni siquiera estaba ahí, medio tendido en las escaleras pronunciando ya palabras incoherentes...si!!! la comunicación solo se había dado entre ellos dos y nada más.

Aragorn abrió a patadas y rápidamente la puerta de la habitación e Haldir, su desesperación por ir al encuentro de aquella imagen, le despertaba inquietud y hacía latir aun más rápido su corazón. Le quito como pudo, la ropa a Haldir, le ayudo a ponerse una bata al tiempo que le pedía que dejará de injuriar y se metiera a la cama.

-Aragorrrrnnn? –pregunto Haldir, quien se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la lecho ya medio desnudo

-Que pasa Haldir? –pregunto quejosamente Aragorn –será mejor que duermas ya, mañana te prometo hablar con Legolas, para ver que pasa.

-Haldir lo miro trabajosamente a los ojos – no, eso no era lo que te iba a pedir –continuó el embriagado elfo –sino otra cosa

-Que? –preguntó Aragorn, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Haldir para ayudarle a quitarse los zapatos –

Haldir se encogió un poco para poder alcanzar el rostro del rey y con ambas manos le sujeto el rostro para evitar que le rechazara...después... de manera decidida lo besó intensamente.

Continuará....

**NOTA: Hago del conocimiento de quienes leen este humilde fic (que parece ser que cada día son menos las lectoras) que mi intento de hacer un capitulo en primera persona fue fallido, pero no se preocupen que no volverá a pasar....ha y por cierto se aproxima el inevitable final**

**REVIEWS:**

**LUTHIEN:** Gracias por escribir y dejar tus opiniones así como tus sugerencias y puntos de vista, la verdad no me agrada mucho el hecho de que mi fic te haya decepcionado sin embargo creo que es muy difícil darle gusto a todas las lectoras, por eso y en afán de no causar mas disgustos solo puedo decirte que lo que hasta ahorita he escrito lo tenia contemplado muchisismo antes de haber publicado el primer capitulo siquiera, por lo que no lo cambie en el transcurso de su publicación. Que pena que te decepcione sin embargo te mando un saludo y un abrazo

**FORFIRITH:** Amigocha gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustara por que..pues si en definitiva iba dirigido a ti y tu paciente espera. Gracias por leer y por dejas reviews, aunque créeme que no importa si es antes o después, mientras sepa que ahí estas leyéndola. Gracias, besitos y abrazitos

VANIA: Caray!!! Que te puedo decir, mas que a estas alturas sigue siendo un honor y un gustazo que escritoras tan buenas como tu se den el tiempito de leer mi histo y que además de todo me echen porras, guaw!! Que honor, muchas gracias me da mucho gusto que te halla parecido bueno este pequeño experimento.Te mando un saludote y espero verte pronto

**DANIELUX:** Gracias, que gustazo que te haya parecido tan bien, además se que tu también fuiste una de las que espero con ansia este encuentro así que para ti con todo mi cariño te lo presento. Por cierto se y estoy muy bien enterada de que has escrito dos nuevos fics, aunque me da mucha pena decirte que la situación en la que me encuentro actualmente me ha impedido siquiera echar un vistazo a la pagina de fanfiction, aun así aunque sea fuera de tiempo mandaré mis opiniones sobre tus nuevos fic que no te quepa duda, además se que han de estar buenisisismo como el primero que por cierto tampoco he acabado de leer, (espero que estés pendiente de mis reviews). Te mando un abrazo y te deseo lo mejor, además ya vas a entrara a la escuela échale ganas.Besitos.

**IONA:** Amiga no te preocupes, entiendo muy bien las complicaciones de los reviews, agradezco muchisismo que a pesar de todos los problemas que se te han presentado últimamente sigas al pie del cañón conmigo, créeme que me da mucha alegría que esta histo te guste tanto y que además te pueda ayudar aunque sea un ratito a levantarte el animo. Amiga gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios, tus porras y tus buenos deseos. Yo desde acá te mando un bezototototte un abrazo y mis mas sinceros y mejores deseos, se que lo que sigue en este vida te traerá mas fortuna aunque se que jamás nada podrá reemplazar lo perdido, aun así amiga la vida sigue y échale muchisisisisma ganas que yo desde acá te mando los mejores deseos y seguiré muy pendiente de ti. Besitos TQM


	20. Capítulo XX La Aventura

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tome para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.**

**Gracias a todas las que hasta el momento han leído sin falta esta mi primera historia, son las que la mantienen viva, no puedo agradecerle a nadie en especial, por que todas tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón y no quiero herir sensibilidades pero a todas ustedes LQM.**

**Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. **

**Besos. Gracias por leer y MIL PERDONES POR LA QUE HASTA AHORA HA SIDO LA MAYOR DE MIS TARDANZAS, ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA Y AHÍ LES VA...**

**Capítulo XX. La Aventura**

Parecía no haber razón para la cual Aragorn correspondiera aquel beso, sin embargo así fue...besó a Haldir profundamente, dejó que sus lenguas se rozarán, jugaran entre si y se dieran una a la otra el sabor que guardaban. Aragorn correspondió aquel contacto como si se tratara del mismo Legolas, quien aún se encontraba fresco en sus aquella blanca bata transparente de seda, había algo en la húmeda saliva de Haldir que le atraía...tal vez era su dulce sabor...o la tibieza de su humedad...pero sin saber certeramente lo que hacía se dejó arrastrar al lecho cayendo delicadamente encima del Galadrim.

Aragorn le quitó lánguidamente los pantalones al elfo...de hecho era la única prenda que Haldir conservaba en su entero y torneado cuerpo. Por unos momentos el rey de los hombres pudo sentir el alcohol en los besos que le propinaba...uno a uno se fueron tornando mas salvajes mientras que Aragorn intentaba desasirse de la chaqueta y la camisa...una a una las prendas volaron al tiempo que Haldir podía sentir como su contraparte se dejaba llevar, que no reprochaba las exploradoras caricias que le plasmaba sobre los pechos...la espalda...sus caderas...eran más que caricias por que el roce mismo de sus yemas sobre la abandonada piel del humano invitaba una a una a la excitación, a la provocación de sus sentidos.

Llego un momento en las reveladoras caricias del elfo y eran tantos los sentimientos que provocaba sobre su piel aquel tacto varonil que Aragorn se dispuso a aceptar sobre si el aroma etílico de Haldir.

Los minutos habían transcurrido lentos para Legolas quien se vio a si mismo sobre el reflejo del espejo con una cara de desesperación tal, que por un momento le provocó una sonrisa encontrarse como estaba. En cierto momento considero ridículo el esperar al humano en las condiciones en las que se hallaba, con aquella bata semitransparente y con la habitación llena de velas que le daban al ambiente algo mas que íntimo...un ambiente ciertamente enigmático.

Abrió los enormes ventanales del balcón dejando que entrara el aromático calor de la noche, con todas aquellas plantas con extraños nombres que habitaban en el jardín. Respiró profundamente su olor y dejó que el tiempo se encargara de traer al humano a su lecho...pero después de que su impaciencia le delatara aunado al hecho de que Aragorn no había salido siquiera del cuarto donde se alojaba Haldir le hizo sentir rabia...si, rabia ante aquel arrogante elfo!!!, seguramente le estaba contando un sin fin de patrañas a su favor para justificar su comportamiento infiel.

Sintió rabia de que el rey de Gondor se pusiera a favor de la causa del Galadrim, sus puños se cerraban por reflejo con el solo hecho de pensar aquella posibilidad...

-No, eso no dejare que ocurra –pensó –jamás me podrá convencer de volver con él...y mucho menos pondrá al humano en mi contra...haaa noo!!!

Las zancadas que dio le hicieron salir rápidamente de la habitación, la furia de solo pensar en la posición que habría de estar dando el elfo...aquella postura de sufrido mal querido le llenaba de rabia..si!!era el momento de hacerle callar y de que le dejará tranquilo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que lo dividía de la conversación entre Aragorn y Haldir, se detuvo en seco...lo pensó dos veces antes de darle la vuelta a la perilla...sus manos sudaban frío y sus pies se helaban ante la relente sensación del impávido mármol en su piel.

- Nada –susurró en tono quedo para sí –no se escucha absolutamente nada...

Silencio total era lo que guardaba aquella habitación...intentó agudizar su oído sin embargo el silencio era sepulcral... a sus sentidos solo venían los sonidos de la noche...pegó la puntiaguda oreja a la puerta...una mala costumbre que desde hacía tiempo le molestaba de si mismo, pero ahora..que diablos daba!!! Aquel elfo era capaz de todo.

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas captó la voz de Haldir –Siii!!!!, así tenía tiempo que te había imaginado...te deseo no puedo evitarlo, eres un humano hermoso y yo...-musitaba quejosamente Haldir

Legolas despegó la oreja de la puerta como si esta le hubiera quemado...su rostro manifestaba solo incredulidad...su respiración se agitó, en ese momento intentó darle la vuelta a la perilla pero sus manos temblaban de forma tal que el frío metal resbalaba de sus manos...caray!!! estaba sudando tremendamente

Sin embargo aquello no le provocó ira sino solo una tremenda impresión, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar –eso me saco por espiar –pensó mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por el rostro para secar el sudor.

La giró...Siiii!!! giró lentamente la perilla, de hecho esta cedió fácilmente ante sus finas si quisiera mostrarle lo que el ya sabía pero que sin embargo su mente no podía fabricar ni en sus peores pesadillas. Avanzó entre la alfombra que cubría la pequeña estancia de la habitación.

-Vaya –pensó – esta habitación es aun mas grande que la que me dio a mi

Caminó como gacela...sus rodillas querían doblarse en el instante y caer de bruces, aun así se contuvo. En el fondo de la enorme habitación contempló dos siluetas, que increíble le parecía aquella escena y cuan lejos había sido capaz de llegas Haldir, ahora una pregunta muy viable era pensar ¿quién no se había resistido ya a sus encantos?...porque no tenía ningún sentido negar que aquel hermosos elfo poseía un encanto seductor que hablaba por si mismo, con el solo hecho de verlo la piel se encrespaba.

La escena se reveló ante sus ojos...Aragorn estaba sentado sobre Haldir a la altura de sus caderas, Haldir por su puesto y para no perder la costumbre estaba desnudo...si!!!totalmente, sus mejillas despedían un tenue color rosado, mas rosado que lo normal tal vez solo eran los estragos del alcohol mezclados con la excitación de aquel tostado cuerpo sentado sobre su regazo.

–Vaya –pensó –por lo menos he llegado a tiempo y este frágil humano todavía conserva los pantalones.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar algo...si algo que fuera tremendamente sarcástico como para espantarlos y sacarlos de su delirante trance, pero su mirada se perdió entre aquel juego de cuerpos, Aragorn besaba salvajemente a Haldir, lo tenia tomado de los hombros levantándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su boca, Haldir como un indefenso animal mantenía sus manos sujetas a la hebilla del pantalón de Aragorn, trataba de desabrocharle el cinturón y meter sus curiosas manos buscando aquello que tanto anhelaba.

La boca de Legolas se abrió y solo salió de ella un quedo suspiro...se detuvo, si!!! inexplicablemente se detuvo...miró aquella extraña composición...elfo / hombre y por un momento se preguntó: que imagen despedía el acto que el y Aragorn llevaba realizando desde hacía ya varias noches atrás??...una a una, sin faltar a una sola de sus citas en aquella habitación del rey de Gondor, una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro al pensar en los quejidos que cada noche producían y de los cuales la servidumbre estaría más que harta.

Sin percatarse cuanto tiempo duró ahí postrado frente al lecho de aquellos torpes y novatos amantes, buscó un pequeño trozo de la alfombra con sus fríos pies y se planto de frente a la cama.

Haldir besaba el firme y velludo pecho de Aragorn, aun insistía en desasirle de los pantalones, pero sentado de la forma en que se encontraba le resultaría un poco complicado, así que prefirió incitarlo aun mas hasta que este considerara apropiado despojarse de ellos. Subió poco a poco con sus labios hasta su cuello el cual mordió salvajemente...esto provocó que Aragorn despidiera un leve quejido pero que sin embargo le hizo volver la cara para poder sentir aquellas salvajes caricias, su rostro quedó de frente a Legolas, sin embargo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, difícilmente pudo contemplar entre la leve iluminación que le daban las velas una silueta postrada al final de la alfombra...abrió los ojos lo más que pudo como queriendo comprender que hacía aquella sombra ahí...No!!!tenía que haber un error no podía ser Legolas y estar tan tranquilo contemplando aquel tremendo obsceno espectáculo.

Abrió lo mas que pudo las órbitas de los ojos...inclusive sintió como su rostro adquiría un semblante torpe y temeroso...esperó un poco mas, los besos de Haldir eran adictivos y parecía ser que este aun no había notado la extraña presencia puesto que estaba tremendamente entretenido con los pechos del rey, miró de nuevo aquel blanco rostro, lo examinó bien, pudo ver como su mirada recorría cada una de las caricias que Haldir le regalaba, pudo sentir que a la par de los brazos del Galadrim le recorrían aquellos ojos azules..sin embargo había algo raro en la mirada de aquel elfo con bata semitransparente, su rostro no despedía ninguna ira..ningún enfado de hecho parecía que le entretenía el contemplar aquella escena.

Quería creer que era lo que en realidad estaba viendo parado ahí enfrente..si!!era una buena idea antes de que interrumpiera a Haldir en su mejor momento, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír...si, por que no? Le regalo a Legolas una tremenda sonrisa que para otros ojos que no hubieran sido los suyos hubiera parecido mas bien malévola.

Inesperadamente su sonrisa le fue correspondida, aquel elfo de rubios cabellos le sonrió!!! Pero que sorpresa, que diantres se trama??? –pensó el humano –ahora que sigue –se preguntó – seguramente se aventará y se dejará caer inesperadamente sobre el pobre de Haldir e interrumpirá todo, pero ya lo hubiera hecho, es bravo!!

Para sorpresa del mismo Aragorn su siguiente instinto fue extender la mano en señal de invitación, si era lo único que su excitada mente le dejaba proponer para poder salvar la escena...extendió su brazo cuan largo era y le sugirió la palma de su mano a Legolas quien seguía sin moverse un ápice de su rincón.

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza, como dejándole por sentado a Legolas que si!!! que estaba bien que se acercara que no habría ningún problema ni rechazo.

Con este movimiento de cabeza Haldir reaccionó, salió del trance en el que lo mantenía el cuerpo de aquel hombre, volteó la mirada hacia la derecha y contempló lo que Aragorn acababa de ver, la silueta semidesnuda del elfo...sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas, el temor le hizo esconder la cabeza en los cabellos del humano, aprovechando para darle una bocanada al perfume de sus hebras, pero el sabía que estaba a punto de desatarse una tremenda discusión.

Pasaron unos segundo y nada...no se oían los ensordecedores gritos del elfo, asomó de nueva cuenta el rostro de entre el cuello de Aragorn, sin embargo se mantenía bien asido del rey, la imagen que vio fue a Legolas acercándose lentamente con un brazo extendido que buscaba alcanzar el de Aragorn...parecía como si estuviera en un trance, no despedía sonido alguno, solo avanzaba a pasos lentos.

Haldir se quedó estupefacto contemplando aquella escena Aragorn de alguna inesperada forma había conseguido atraer al elfo...Vaya!! que capacidad de convencimiento –pensó el Galadrim.

Cuando Legolas se sujeto de la mano de Aragorn este lo jaló hacia sí, obligándolo a arrodillarse sobre el lecho ante la posibilidad de caer...Aragorn lo primero que hizo fue buscar su boca aunque sin evitar tener algunas reservas puesto que aun no sabia cual podía ser la reacción de Legolas, Haldir y Aragorn se encontraban entre cruzados de las piernas y uno descansaba en el otro de tal forma que ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama con las piernas encima del otro.

Aragorn quiso sentir el aliento del elfo sobre su rostro, lo acercó a si lo mas que pudo, le detuvo de la nuca con la mano y lo atrajo hacia su boca, mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba de la espalda de Haldir quien todavía se encontraba abrazado de Aragorn, con su cabeza recostaba en su pecho...ya que descubrió que desde aquella posición podía contemplar el tierno beso que Legolas le regaló a Aragorn, un beso que pecaba de inocente para aquel elfo que días antes había entrado de manera seductora a su habitación.

Se besaron por un breve instante, Haldir quiso sentir que la imagen que tenia enfrente era la del mismo Legolas, así que mientras Aragorn le besaba, Haldir le acaricio la espalda, deseaba sentir una vez mas aquella tibia piel sobre sus dedos, pero la bata se lo impedía, así que buscó el nudo que la sujetaba de su cintura y lo deshizo rápidamente.

Legolas sentía como el corazón le palpitaba al cien, incluso llegó a pensar que Haldir podía sentirlo también, lo miró de se esmeraba en desabrocharle el nudo de la bata...incluso había dejado su guarida en el pecho de Aragorn para deshacer con ambas manos el nudo...vaya que estaba esmerado...le correspondió al detalle acariciándole tiernamente aquellos rubios cabellos que pendían de su hermosa cabeza. Sintió que los dedos del elfo recorrían temblorosamente su vientre y subían por su pecho, lo sintió acariciar uno de sus pezones para después deslizar sus manos por debajo de la bata y despojarlo de ella a lo cual su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente encrespándosele la piel por la suave brisa que corría en la habitación, sin embargo no pudo contemplar la reacción de Haldir al ver de nueva cuenta su cuerpo desnudo, puesto que los besos de Aragorn lo embriagaban con su húmedo calor.

Legolas sintió como entre Aragorn y Haldir se hacia un espacio para el...sintió como las manos del Galadrim lo empujaban tiernamente sobre la cama, así Legolas quedó recostado boca arriba en medio de ambos amantes, sin pronunciar palabra alguna en parte debido al miedo que lo embargaba y por otro lado a la excitación que sentía y que temía romper si pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Los besos de Aragorn ahogaban su respiración al tiempo que las caricias de Haldir llenaban su piel de sensaciones incontrolables...de alguna manera y sin haberlo planeado Legolas se encontraba enfrascado en medio de múltiples caricias.

Las manos de Haldir recorrieron su pecho...su abdomen hasta detenerse en su vientre al cual lleno de besos...prontamente sintió como Aragorn hacia lo mismo recorría con sus carnosos labios todo su cuerpo, hasta toparse con los labios de Haldir, pudo sentir como estos se besaban encima de si, inclinó un poco la cabeza para contemplar la escena...si!! ahí estaban besándose, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su aun inerte miembro, se lo disputaban tierna y delicadamente...incluso podía sentir la diferencia entre las delicadas manos del elfo y las rasposas manos del humano....Haa!!! las sensaciones le hicieron encorvar su espalda...sus labios dejaron escapar un tímido gemido de placer...no sabia bien que pasaba ahí abajo, sin embargo pudo de momento, sentir la humedad de unos labios que absorbían su miembro...

Aragorn se aproximó a su rostro le besó la frente...lo miró con sus tiernos ojos que despedían fuego y le dio a probar su dedo índice...Legolas aún sin comprender del todo la disputa carnal entre elfo y humano obedecía a las caricias y respondía a cada provocación de los sentido.

Lamió aquel dedo, lo absorbió todo al tiempo que regalaba miradas retadoras a Aragorn...el cual después de darle a probar un dedo, le introdujo el siguiente y el siguiente, dejando que Legolas se encargara de lubricarlos a su antojo...

Lo que después pudo sentir fue la intensa sensación de un cuerpo extraño en su ser...Aragorn había introducido por entero los tres dedos en su cavidad, Legolas gimió roncamente al tiempo que su cuerpo provocaba espasmos en su piel que le hacían contraer su ser ante aquellos objetos que jugueteaban en su interior como abriéndose paso entre la estrecha y húmeda oscuridad.

Que sensaciones dispares y explosivas le provocaban aquellos cuerpos extraños...y la humedad de la boca de Aragorn sobre su miembro que en respuesta adquiría mayor fuerza y tamaño...respiró profundamente y abrió las piernas dejando el camino abierto por entero al rostro del rey quien yacía en su entrepierna succionando de forma rítmica aquel trozo de carne

Por un momento pareció que había olvidado del todo el papel que desempeñaba Haldir en las provocadoras sensaciones de su cuerpo...aun así dejó que todo fluyera excitantemente sin preguntarse nada...cuando de momento las tibias caricias de la boca del rey fueron interrumpidas para dejar salir un sonoro gimoteo...que se volvió mas una provocación de palabras altisonantes que exigían mas y mas!!!

La cama se movía intensamente y parecía ser que Aragorn había perdido la concentración en las maniobras que le provocaba a Legolas...quien alzó la mirada para ver que provocaba tal placer al humano...si!! era Haldir quien de tajo se introdujo en el cuerpo del rey...había sido mucha la espera del pobre Galadrim quien había contemplado como Aragorn lo despojaba del sabor de la carne de Legolas, por que estaba tan concentrado en provocarle aquellas fuertes contracciones con la boca y sus manos que se había olvidado por un momento que Haldir ya estaba preparado...ya que el cuerpo de este no podía contener mas la fuerza que su miembro adquirió...tenia que sentir el cálido cuerpo del humano a quien vio postrado de rodillas sobre las piernas de Legolas y aprovecho para de tajo introducirse en su organismo...

Aragorn sintió sin más la rigidez del elfo guerrero...sus contracciones hacían mas excitante el movimiento de su carne dentro de él...este permitió que lo manejara a su antojo...que el elfo llevara las riendas del movimiento al tiempo volvía a lo que había descuidado y se hacia de nuevo con la lengua, de la firme carne de Legolas...quien pudo sentir en su erecto músculo los estruendosos sonidos que provocaba en Aragorn las atronadoras intromisiones de Haldir.

Era mucho!!! Ya no podía mas, aquella escena del elfo bailando seductoramente al ritmo de las contracciones del rey le provocaba escalofríos que encrespaban su carne...al tiempo que la humedad y rudeza de la lengua de Aragorn lubricaban su firme miembro y le hacían tensar cada uno de sus músculos para evitar terminar tan rápido y poder disfrutar mas del momento, sin embargo era demasiado!!!! No podía contenerse mas y vació sobre la boca del rey su tibio fluido...dejó que todo se el escapara...quiso que el humano sintiera en si las excitantes consecuencias a sus provocaciones...

Mas cuando menos lo espero Aragorn ya había preparado el camino para su carne...deslizó lentamente los dedos de aquella cavidad que aun ejercía presión debido a los espasmos finales que provocaron en Legolas dejar salir su blanca y turbia excitación...Aragorn con el liquido aun en la boca lo vació sobre la cavidad del elfo, esperando que fuera suficiente para que la decidida y fuerte tajada que le provocaría no lastimara al delicado elfo.

Y así fue!!! De un solo intento penetró en él, no sin antes haber sujetado por lo alto las piernas del elfo...claro que sin complicar el camino a Haldir quien no dejaba de vociferar palabras altisonantes...tal vez eso le encantaba y le provocaba aun mas...pero Aragorn no reparó en eso ya, que iba a hacer suyo una vez mas al elfo...lo poseería con toda sus virilidad, así terminó de preparar el camino...lo elevo y le abrió lo mas que pudo las piernas, mientras que Aragorn aun se encontrara inclinado dejando a Haldir dar sus certeras y contoneantes tajadas y le arañaba la cintura de la cual se sujetaba reciamente.

La respiración de Legolas se entrecortó...no presintió el momento en que Aragorn lo jaló con fuerza hacia si y de un solo intento se internó en su cuerpo...trató relajar sus músculos pero creo que la rápida y salvaje finalidad de Aragorn era la de tensarlo aun mas para que su reacción fuera la de presionar lo mas posible y sentir aun mas las contracciones de su interior....y si así fue!!!

Aragorn dejaba escapar alaridos de placer...ahora era el quien estaba en medio de todo...intentó llevar el rápido movimiento de Haldir pero esta ya marchaba tan apresurado y adelantado que le fue imposible llevar el mismo ritmo en el interior de Legolas quien gritaba de placer y se sujetaba con ambas manos de la cabecera para no quedar en su interior con el entero miembro del rey...sus manos ejercían la presión que las caderas de Aragorn necesitaban en el momento en que jalaba para sí la cintura de Legolas, quien se sostenía de la cama para no quedar por completo y de tajo traspasado.

Haldir fue el siguiente...Aragorn se detuvo en el momento en que sintió la humedad de Haldir a quien le regalo cierta presión para acrecentar las sensaciones deteniendo también su tambaleante movimiento para que el Galadrim pudiera hacer las tajadas finales que le harían depués gemir quedamente...

Haldir se dejó caer a un costado de Legolas quien todavía se sostenía reciamente de la cabecera evitando caer de lleno en la carne del rey...Haldir lo miró desde uno de sus costados...boca arriba y rendido, con los ojos a medio cerrar y una sonrisa angelical en su rostro...Legolas llegó por un momento a pensar inclusive que la situación en la que Legolas se encontraba...así sostenido de la cama y temeroso. Le había provocado esa hilaridad en su expresión...pero después notó que mas que hilaridad era placer lo que su rostro dejaba escapar.

Haldir se incorporó sobre sus codos y se arrastró sobre su blanco pecho para alcanzar los labios de Legolas, a quien beso indicándole que el rey pronto terminaría con su hipnótico baile que resistiera un poco más...y así fue Aragorn sintió que en su interior se aproximaba la explosión final, tomó a Haldir de los cabellos interrumpiendo su amoroso beso con Legolas y lo besó salvajemente mordiéndole los labios y la lengua...Haldir pudo sentir el cálido bao que despidió la boca de Aragorn al interior de la suya cuando este soltó su gemido final...aquel que indicaba que todo por aquella noche había terminado...

Los tres recostados en la cama se regalaron caricias tiernas, que recorrían sus firmes cuerpos, Legolas quedo en medio de ambos y boca arriba, podía sentir la todavía cortada respiración de Aragorn en su vientre ya que este había apoyado su cabeza en el estomago de Legolas y enroscándose todo permaneció ahí debajo acariciando la blanca y fina piel del elfo, Haldir por su parte escondió su rostro en el cuello de Legolas a quien besaba de vez en vez para recordarle que aun permanecía despierto...

Legolas subsistió un largo rato contemplando la contoneante flamita de las velas y el baile de sombras que provocaban en el techo...asió con una de sus manos los cabellos sudorosos del humano que ya reposaba dormido en su vientre y escondió su nariz en los cabellos del Galadrim...soltó un ultimo suspiro y espero que con la llegada de la mañana se diera un resultado favorable a aquella extraña situación que él sintió haber provocado.

Continuará....

REVIEWS 

**FORFORITH:** Amiga pues que te puedo decir...aquí esta el resultado final de aquello que tanto me costo retomar (bien sabes a que me refiero) va dedicado por entero a ti y espero que te guste aunque sea un poquin, gracias por la porras a mi también me druper encanta tu histo y espero que ya pronto tengamos el siguiente. Recuerda que me debes algo parecido a esto ;) y que espero regresar a verlo pronto, ya no pude despedirme de ustedes pero espero que al volver nos veamos pronto y todo vaya mas que mejor. TQM cuídate muchisissimo y me extrañas heeeee!!!

**VANIA:** Gracias por las interrogantes, me dan ánimos para seguirle a mi relatillo, por cierto aun sigo triste por el hecho de que no alcance a meter mi historia a tu concurso gracias por la invitación de todo corazón y me halaga que me hayas considerado para participar, lamentablemente el trabajo no me deja respirar mi fic es prueba fehaciente de ello ya que lo descuide mas de lo normal, aun así prometo publicar la histo que tenia contemplada para el concurso y te avisare en cuento este en fanfiction. Muchas gracias por todo Juncita, espero que este capi te guste y no rompa expectativas sino que cree aun mas, TQM te mando un beso y espero verlas pronto a mi regreso.

**FEDIA:** Caray!!! Que puedo decirte me siento muy halagada en que sigas siendo una de mis lectoras y mas aun que te tomes la molestia de dejarme reviews para recordarme que ahí sigues, me súper encanta el hecho de pensar que una de las mis autoras favoritas y a quien sigo fielmente me eche porras, gracias por lo ánimos y espero que este capi te guste que de todo corroan lo he escrito. Por cierto no quiero dejar escapar la oportunidad de recordarte que yo también figuro en la lista de tus asiduas seguidoras aunque de vez en vez no me sea posible externar un GUAW!!! Por medio de un review. Besitos y seguimos en contacto. Por cierto si no fuera molestia mándame tu dirección de messenger en caso de que cuentes con una, plis!!! No seas malita, gracias ;)

**DANIELA:** Me da mucho gusto que sigas con ideas tan frescas y continuas que bueno que escribas mas y mas déjame decirte que cada día adoro mas tus fics, por cierto mucha suerte en el concurso del Jun y que gane la mejor. Por cierto espero haber resuelto las dudas que el capitulo pasado te provocaron, con este capi ojalá y todo se haya aclarado, pero mas aun espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y échale ganas a la escuela...por cierto hay momentos en que tus nick del messenger me desconciertan y preocupan un poco solo que no se ha presentado la ocasión para que nos encontremos, de todas formas quiero que recuerdes que puedes escribirme cuando gustes que aquí tiene a una amiga que te quiere mucho, besos.

**MONCE:** Gracias por tus comentarios me da mucha alegría que te guste este minific. Gracias por la preocupación aunque afortunadamente no son problemas familiares simplemente el trabajo que cada día me absorbe mas y me deja muerta, créanme que si en esta ocasión me tarde fue por que no quise escribir algo rápido y dejar cualquier cosa, así que espero de todo corazón que la súper espera de esta vez haya valido la pena con este capitulo y recuerden que de no ser así esta escritora esta abierta a las sugerencias y comentarios constructivos. Te mando besitos y muchos saludos, por cierto cuéntame mas d ti..claro si gustas, esto con la intención de conocernos un poco mejor no crees???

**IONA:** Amiga divina!! Que alegría me da saber de ti y que lo mas importante de todo es que te encuentras bien, espero que ahora ya las cosas vayan un poco mejor y que tu familia siga echándole ganas para superarlo. Pues si, en este fic parecieran no terminar las sorpresas aunque creo que con esta si me he volado un poco la barda y espero que para saciar gustos tan diversos este capitulo tuviera un poco de todos y no dejara a nadie fuera de la acción. Amiga te quiero un montonal y espero que sigas mejor, escríbeme pronto para saber como van las cosa y los planes por allá, no me dejes en el olvido. Besitos, abracitos y cuídate muchote

**LUTHIEN:** Como autora no me agrada mucho la idea de que lean mi fic solo por no dejar, sin embargo respeto la idea que cada lector pueda hacerse del mismo, así como también valor mucho las recomendaciones o sugerencias que siempre son en pro de los escritores aunque te recuerdo que la historia ya estaba planteada desde antes de escribirla y no va a cambiar, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios.


	21. Capítulo XXI El repentino cambio

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tomé para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.**

**Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. **

**No quiero dejar de agradecer por seguir leyendo este fic, a todas las personas lindas que se toman un minutito de su tiempo para leer y además dejarme reviews, gracias. Por**** cierto que este capítulo me tome el atrevimiento de ponerlo de nuevo en primera persona...espero no herir sensibilidades.**

**Hasta el momento no se si quiero continuar escribiendo en esta pagina por que siento que existe un poco de censura en cuanto al lenguaje y a los temas que se pueden tratar, pero si me mudo de aquí les dejaré la información de a donde me voy...alguna sugerencia??? **

**Capítulo XXI. El repentino cambio**

Cuando desperté a pesar del suave aroma que despedía la habitación, mi corazón no pudo mas que sentir una intensa punzada que lo atravesaba, acababa de recordar lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido; y ahora me encontraba yo, tendido en aquel lecho mullido de sabanas rojas...era la sensación mas reconfortante y amenazadora que conjuntamente sentí...incorpore un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con la visión de aquellos dos ángeles, uno tostado como el azúcar y el otro blanco como la leche...deje escapar un leve suspiro que no interrumpió en nada sus profundo sueños...yacían ahí tendidos y abrazados uno en el otro...ahora que lo recuerdo bien solo yo parecía estar fuera del contexto...a mi nadie me cubría con sus tibios brazos, si!!! tal vez eso fue lo que me despertó del profundo sueño en el que caí después de haber poseído por igual a aquellos seres durante toda la noche.

Permanecí quieto, los latidos en mi interior aún no disminuían y mi temor por que aquellos despertaran era aun mas grande...creo que desde hacia tiempo que yo venia sospechando que ellos se frecuentaban y compartían su lecho...entonces era yo el intruso en aquellos mullidos cojines de roja seda.

Cuando quise soltar de nuevo otro suspiro, la resequedad de mis labios me incomodo...y de la cabeza me provenía un leve chirrido que se tornaba en punzada cuando intentaba moverme...Ohhh!! era verdad ahora lo recordaba bien, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior...tanta había sido mi ebriedad que esto me permitió besar al rey de los hombres e inclusive rozar la piel de sus torneadas piernas en busca de aquella abandonada parte de su piel.

Creo que el siguiente en despertar fue Aragorn por que movió toda la cama cuando intento estirarse de aquella posición tan incomoda en que lo tenia Legolas, sin embargo se detuvo al ver al elfo bien asido de su pecho...creo que no quiso despertarlo...yo, pues ante el temor de los reproches cerré los ojos y fingí que dormía; tras unos minutos mis agudos oídos me consintieron escuchar una lluvia de besos que Legolas le propinaba al humano, creo que buscaba provocar de nuevo sus sentidos.

Abrigué los espasmosos movimientos del cuerpo del humano que le habían provocado aquel dulce despertar...Legolas reaccionó besando al humano y susurrándole tiernas palabras al oído de una forma tan queda que no percibí palabra alguna...aquellas tiernas caricias entre esos expertos amantes, me hicieron sentirme desprotegido, por unos instantes me sentí solo y accedí a que aquella batalla ya me la habían ganado ambos.

Permanecí quieto sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos...se besaban calurosamente..vaya!!! como no lo note antes, que aquellos dos se trían algo entre manos, inclusive ahora puedo afirmar que antes de caer yo con Eomer ellos ya se frecuentaban...no puede ser que esta ultima noche entrarán en confianza tan rápidamente, de no haber sido asi.

De momento sentí la fina y tersa mano de Legolas rozándome el torso, sin duda buscaba mis pechos, pero Aragorn lo entretenía tan ferozmente con sus caricias que Legolas solo alcanzaba...-claro con la mano que le quedaba libre- a rozar levemente mi pecho...en un momento de esos se desasió del calor del humano y se rotó quedando su dulce boca sobre mis hombros, pude apreciar su tibio bao sobre mi cuello..yo solo fingía dormir pero no pude evitar que la piel se me encrespara. Lamió levemente mi lóbulo derecho...al tiempo que debajo de las sabanas sentí la rasposa e inconfundible mano del humano, creo que paso su brazo por debajo de la cintura del elfo para poder alcanzar a rozarme solo un poco...sin embargo mi miedo me tenia pasmado, no quise abrir lo ojos, ni siquiera manifestar un poco del placer que me provocaba la lengua de Legolas cada que lamía mis mejillas, mi cuello y la fina línea de mis labios...mi piel parecía hielo en comparación con el calor que despedía su boca.

Aragorn poco a poco rozó mi piel, mis muslos y mi ingle...Ohh!! creo que se dirigía a aquella parte sensible de mi entrepierna...creí no soportarlo mas...aquella inerte parte de mi cuerpo me delataría cuando comenzara a ponerse rígida, la buscó no puedo negarlo, se esmeró en alcanzarla a pesar del peso de Legolas sobre su brazo; pero Legolas se lo impidió tomándolo por la muñeca.

-Déjalo, que no ves que esta profundamente dormido, después de la severa borrachera que se puso esta inconsciente, si mis besos no han conseguido despertarlo, tu tampoco lo harás –le susurr

Creo que ha sido el único momento de mi existencia en que he amado y odiado a Legolas al mismo tiempo...sin embargo admito que me hizo un enorme favor por que mi pavor me hubiera hecho salir despavorido.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama...pude sentir la liberación del peso, yo quede ahí tendido con la piel sensible y los sentidos alborotados. Me arqueé sobre mi hombro y alcance verlos partir, de nuevo se hundieron en sus caricias en el cuarto de baño...pude oírlo, el sonoro y afinado jadeo del elfo con los rasposos gemidos del humano, estuvieron ahí un largo tiempo, como esperando mi despertar pero yo no me atreví a levantarme de la cama no estaba seguro de mi reacción o incluso de que lo de anoche se repetiría nuevamente, lo único que pude acertadamente confirmar era que ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

Después de un buen tiempo vi salir a Legolas de la bañera...traía puesta una bata de baño afelpada color olivo, me miró fijamente a los ojos, intuí que mi expresión era un poco compungida por que arqueó los ojos en tono de duda y se inclinó sobre la cama dejando que su respingada nariz rozará la mía.

-Por que esa cara? –me pregunt

-No se, creo que tengo un poco de hambre –de nuevo mis respuestas ingenuas y carentes de sentido!!!

-Hambre de respuestas? –me preguntó en un tono tierno, con la mirada perdida en mis ojos –

Antes de que pudiera contestar me besó tiernamente y dejó que probara a mi gusto de nuevo sus labios, yo lo tome por la nuca para que no se me escapara hasta estar seguro de conservar su sabor en mis labios.

De reojo pude ver a Aragorn saliendo del baño, deduje que no habría suficientes batas en el baño por que estaba completamente desnudo...su piel se me antojó con solo verla y en respuesta a su imponente semblante solté rápidamente a Legolas quien miró sobre su hombro a Aragorn.

Ambos se postraron al filo del lecho y me miraron en tono tranquilo, creo que querían ver que era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Mi reacción fue inmediata, brinque como resorte de la cama y busque desesperadamente mi ropa

-Bien, bien ya comprendo creo que tengo que irme –inquirí al tiempo que intentaba torpemente ponerme los pantalones, ahora que lo recuerdo intente meterme los pantalones de Legolas quien por mucho tenia una complexión mas delgada que la mía y solo acentué mis nervios y en cierta forma mi ridículo.

Legolas me tomó del brazo, me levantó de la cama y sujetándome con ambas manos me besó mas salvaje y apasionadamente que en sus anteriores besos, después se alejó de mí y cerro la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación, y en esos momentos por mi piel corrió un pánico enorme.

Aragorn besó mi cuello, lamió mi pecho y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama dejándose caer pesadamente sobre mi...no alcancé a entender que ocurría solo se que me deje llevar cuando Aragorn abrió lo mas que pudo mis piernas y de un solo intento dejó sentir en mi cuerpo su firme carne, gemí mas de asombro que de placer pero lo deje continuar.

Creo que con cada estocada suya, mi cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco, el humano dejó abatir sobre mi todo su peso y pude sentir como su húmeda piel se calentaba con cada roce con la mía.

Sus gemidos se hicieron mas rápidos y sus movimientos mas certeros...empujaba en mi interior todo su placer y pude sentirlo por la rigidez con que envolvía mis piernas, las cuales no me dejó mover ni un instante...me poseyó a su antojo...deje que me volteara sin salirse de mi cuerpo y aprecié sus dientes sobre mi espalda. Me levantó como harapo y de otro certero golpe se introdujo de nuevo en mi, siguió con sus movimientos inmutables hasta que me llen con su tibio liquido, yo sin poder articular palabra permanecí quieto sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se desplomaba sobre mi dorso. Sin esperar otra cosa me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurro al oído

-Y ahora que crees que siga? –todavía podía sentir su respiración agitada y el brusco movimiento de su pecho

-No lo se, y creo que la respuesta no solo depende de mi –dije al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, todo había sido tan rápido!

Los días transcurrieron uno tras otro y muy parecidos entre si, prácticamente todos los días los tres acabábamos agitados en el lecho, las palabras se hicieron cada vez menores y la tensión que por lo menos en mi existía desde ese primer día, dio paso a momentos de relajación; me deje llevar por la situación durante vario tiempo, viendo como uno al otro se entregaban con cierto amor, para después dejar caer sobre mi cuerpo todo su placer combinado con ternura.

Al pasar de los días todas las habitaciones del castillo se convirtieron en motivo de la pasión, no hubo cuarto que no se llenara con nuestros gritos entre cortados...sin embargo yo solo esperaba la culminación de todo eso, así tan rápido como comenzó.

Creo que el que mas apartado estaba de la situación era yo; pues solo me dejaba llevar por cada uno de los momentos mágicos y únicos entre si, de momento mis actitudes empezaron a cambiar...ahhh!! yo que pensé que seria el último en cambiar la situación por miedo a saber los resultados, fui quien lentamente me aparte de aquel circulo de pasión.

Para mi sorpresa mi animo y mis actitudes comenzaron a cambiar, lo que mas me disgustaba era que nada se había hablado desde entonces y que las cosas parecían ocurrir como si siempre hubieran sido de ese modo, los encuentros ya no eran tan frecuentes y con el continuo pasar de los días yo ya casi no buscaba el calor colectivo. En algunas ocasiones deje que mis deseos se saciaran con solo uno de los dos, por que las acciones colectivas comenzaban a tornarse confusas en mi cabeza, por lo que evitaba hacer acto de presencia cuando ambos se encontraban amándose cariñosamente.

Un buen día la respuesta pareció llegar como un flechazo. Aquella mañana para variar fue una de aquellas en la que me deje llevar por el deseo y permanecí toda la noche retozando en la cama con Aragorn y Legolas uno luego otro y así hasta que la masa de cuerpo y carne era indistinta. Esa mañana mis ojos se abrieron como consecuencia de las contracciones en mi estomago, quise permanecer así como estaba!! Abrazado del firme pecho de Aragorn y con Legolas reposando tiernamente su cabeza en mi cadera...pero los dolores eran cada vez mas intensos, no podía soportarlo mas, brinque como pude de aquellos brazos y cuando lo note ya estaba devolviendo el estomago en el suelo del baño, ni siquiera alcance a hacerlo propiamente...el dolor era tremendo y los ascos intensos.

Les hice creer que los desvaríos amorosos y la comida hasta el hartazgo no eran buena combinación...por lo que me había enfermado de muerte pero lo cierto es que ese ritmo de vida lo llevábamos desde hacia tiempo y nada le había ocurrido a ninguno de los tres.

Pero en el fondo yo sabía que no solo eran los ascos, sino también los cambios de humor y el alejamiento de la placida vida que compartíamos...algo había comenzado a cambiar y se estaba dando en mi interior. Yo había escuchado aquellos cuentos que suelen contarnos los padres: que podía darse el caso en algunos elfos especiales, pero a ciencia cierta nunca supe que querían decir con elfos especiales...la única verdad era que si eso era especial yo había sido congraciado.

Desde aquel día los ascos fueron diarios, los mareos y desvanecimientos vinieron gradualmente y cada que ocurrían enfrente de Aragorn o Legolas ambos me miraban extrañados y evitaban preguntarme cual era la razón de mi deterioro de salud, las sospechas comenzaron a tomar tono en los tres, pero nadie comento nada, al contrario la pasión de ambos me buscaba aun mas; como queriendo reconfortarme.

Una noche de aquellas en las que yo había permanecido gran parte del día en cama por los desvanecimientos , tocaron a la puerta con sus túnicas ligeras con las que solían vestirse desde hacia tiempo –para evitar demorar aquellos momentos mágicos- se sentaron uno a cada lado de la cama y me besaron tiernamente, los oí murmurarme cosas tiernas al oído...besaron mi cuello, lamieron mi pecho acariciaron mi tibia piel y provocadoramente entre si se besaron de una manera tan intensa que estimularon en mi el querer ser parte de ellos y volvernos uno.

Legolas comenzó de nuevo a besar mi piel, a tocar mis piernas; cuando de momento se encontró lamiendo delicadamente aquella parte entre mis piernas que aun dormía...al tiempo que Aragorn buscó mi boca para que yo acariciara su carne y la lamiera como Legolas lo hacia sobre mi y así fue, pude sentir el sabor en mi boca de la firme carne del rey...sus gemidos provocaban aun mas a Legolas quien ahogaba mis gemidos con mas caricias. Legolas aparto mis piernas para dejarme sentir su excitación, al tiempo que sobre mi caía el húmedo placer de Aragorn que lo dejó salir al tiempo con un ahogado sollozo.

Tendidos en la cama a mitad de la noche Legolas rozó tiernamente mi cuello recorriendo con su tibia lengua mi nuca...yo movía el cuello de un lado a otro sintiendo al doble sus caricias - creo que era en parte por el estado en el que me encontraba-. Pero Aragorn no desaprovechó el momento para acariciarme el vientre tiernamente.

-Sabes Haldir –exclamó –he notado que últimamente tu vientre es mas abultado de lo normal, es que acaso este edén te esta cayendo mal y estas subiendo de peso?? O será que tienes algo más que decirnos?

Mi cuerpo entero se encrespó, mis piernas se tensaron y mi pecho se sacudió agitadamente debido a mi respiración entrecortada.

-Sí –continuó Legolas al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en la de Aragorn, sobre mi vientre - tu cuerpo parece estar cambiando

Esa había sido su jugada desde un principio, embestirme con preguntar al mismo tiempo –pues creo que yo no me había percatado de nada, pero si es así prometo regresar a mis actividades con el arco -mascullé

-Creo que Aragorn y yo estamos hablando de otra cosa –exclamó Legolas al tiempo que me besaba tiernamente en la frente y la mejilla

-El punto a tratar aquí Haldir, y como sabemos que tu eres quien carga el "asunto" es el hecho de saber, ¿de quien es?

Me quede helado, salte de la cama como pude y me aparte de ambos perecía que los dos estaban enterados mucho antes que yo de mis graduales cambios.

-No entiendo –intente reprochar - no se de que me hablan ni se de quien pertenece que-

-Si, es muy sencillo – respondió Legolas – de quien es el niño que llevas dentro Haldir?

Continuará....

**REVIEWS**

**FORFIRITH:** Pues que me tienes con la preocupación en el alma, no se nada..absolutamente nada de ti, desde mi regreso...estoy triste por que tiene semanas que no te veo y la ultima vez que hable contigo me comentaste que andarías por acá pronto, pero no es así...cuéntame que ha pasado plis!!! Gracias por los halagos al fic, creo que esta, mi primer histo a pesar de que esta cortita (son solo 21 capítulos) se me ha hecho larguísima y pienso dejar descansar a LOTR de mis alucinaciones...claro solo por un tiempito, mientras tanto estaré entretenida con otro gran tema que por cierto aquí esta prohibido por cuestiones de derechos de autor así que sinceramente no se donde escribiré mis ocurrencias...pero sino pues ya se las mandare a ti y a Jun por correito mis locuras. Amiga regresa pronto o manifiéstate para saber como estas ï 


	22. Capítulo XXII: EL FINAL

**Las personajes principales son del Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los tomé para hacer esta humilde historia, pero sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes salieron de mi loca cabecita.**

**Esta historia tiene Slash o por lo menos intento que así sea, así que para no herir sensibilidades les pido que a quien le de infarto estas combinaciones amorosas mejor absténganse de leer, plis. **

**Queridas compañeras del mismo gusto slashero les informo que este es el inevitable final de la historia, si sienten que en alguna parte del capitulo se pudo haber extendido mas créanme también yo lo sentí sin embargo no quise hacerlo tan grande que pareciera manda, así que espero que les guste.**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Capitulo XXII. El final**

La tensión subió en la habitación, Haldir no podía ocultar mas aquellos evidentes cambios, supuso que podría disimularlos el tiempo necesario para dar con la respuesta y para comunicárselos de una manera natural, pero las preguntas llegaron al él sin siquiera tener una respuesta para si mismo.

Estoy tan confundido y dudoso como ustedes, al grado en que no se siquiera que las sospechas sean del todo ciertas –musitó con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en forma de defensa.

Yo en lo particular no creo que sean sospechas Haldir, tu vientre esta particularmente abultado, además llevamos lo suficiente en esta castillo los tres como para pensar que el padre es alguno de nosotros dos. – le respondió Aragorn con un gesto serio y reservado.

Pues yo al igual que ustedes me encuentro en la misma confusión, no veo a que viene al caso el tono y la seriedad de sus preguntas? – musitó al tiempo que intentaba ocultar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Legolas se levantó de la cama y abrazo por la cintura a Haldir al tiempo que le susurraba al oído - no te preocupes la respuesta vendrá cuanto nazca – le besó tiernamente e intento jalarlo hacia la cama en donde Aragorn extendió los brazos para también poder acariciarlo y reconfortarlo un poco, pero Haldir se soltó de la manos del elfo y nerviosamente camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Aragorn intentó de la misma forma abrazarle, propinándole tiernos besos en el cuello, pero Haldir estaba realmente nervioso y sin dejarse asir lloró desconsolado.

No veo a que viene tu preocupación Haldir –chilló Aragorn – en este castillo será el niño más feliz de todos, todo el reino se enterará del nuevo heredero y haremos que cada día de su vida sea hermoso.

Y, si no es tuyo? – contesto Haldir – intentando contener el llanto –y si es de Legolas?

Entonces te prometo que tendrá la misma vida lujosa, placentera y feliz en el bosque negro – respondió Legolas quien se había quedado tendido en la cama mirando pensativamente en dirección hacia el techo.

Aragorn miró dudoso a Legolas, él en el fondo había concebido la idea de tener un heredero que iluminara su vida y su castillo.

La decisión es mía a fin de cuentas no es cierto? –preguntó Haldir con la cabeza entre las manos y postrado en uno de los enormes sillones que daban al balcón.

Por mas de una hora se hizo un silencio sepulcral que dejaba llegar a sus oídos hasta el mas mínimo susurro del viento al rozar las hojas de los sauces.

Aquel día los venció el sueño ya entrada la noche, los tres permanecieron juntos en la cama abrazándose mutuamente, nadie era capaz de romper el silenció y sin embargo presentían cual sería la decisión que Haldir tomaría y que a como estaban, nadie podría reprocharle, puesto que la tensión y la duda estaban más fuertes que nunca.

Ya entrada la mañana Aragorn creyó ser el primero en despertar, pero cuando busco a su alrededor ninguno de los elfos estaba en cama, de un salto salió de la habitación y después de casi volar por las escaleras vio a Legolas desayunando solo en la mesa del jardín.

Se acercó lentamente buscando desesperado al Galadrim, en el fondo sabía que algo había ocurrido mientras el dormía. Corrió hasta Legolas, quien lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Donde esta? - gritó Aragorn con un tono de desesperación en su voz –Contesta! Donde esta?

Se fue –respondió Legolas mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

Como que se fue, como dejaste que eso pasar�, contéstame! A donde fue? –Aragorn sujetaba de los hombros al elfo y lo sacudía tan vehementemente que ni siquiera notó lo rojos que se tornaron sus brazos.

Aragorn tranquilízate y no me grites, él decidió que lo mejor para los tres era deshacer este...triangulo amoroso, aseguró que estaría bien y que nos mandaría noticias suyas cuando fuera el momento –respondió Legolas, quien se levantó de la silla y se asió del cuello de Aragorn, besando su tibia piel, su barbilla, sus labios.

Como dejaste que se fuera sin más, teníamos todo planeado Legolas, -mascullo quedamente mientras permanecía inerte ante las caricias del elfo.

No Aragorn, eran tus planes y créeme es mejor así, el ya no podía estar mas aquí, y por si te preguntas que es lo que yo he pensado en hacer, he mandado un mensajero a su casa en su búsqueda esperando que responda si es que necesita algo, para que inmediatamente nos lo haga saber.

Para sorpresa de ambos, los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, el amor no había disminuido ni cambiado entre ellos, se dieron días en que inclusive no salían en todo el día de la habitación, Aragorn dejó correr el rumor en Gondor de que pronto desposaría a Legolas y esto uniría a sus reinos.

La gente mas allegada a Aragorn comenzó a hacerle sugerencia a la pareja para el festejo de la boda; sin embargo esto se detuvo cuando nuevas noticias llegaron del castillo del rey Thranduil:

"_Hijo: _

_Se por algunos rumores que han llegado hasta aquí que las cosas marchan muy bien en Gondor, me gustaría que no descuidaras el bosque y vinieras a corroboraras por ti mismo las cosas por estos lugares. Espero tu próxima llegada para contarte todo._

_Rey Thranduil"_

Legolas permaneció callado y meditabundo en uno de los sofás que se encontraban a la entrada del jardín, Aragorn permaneció un momento en el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas, tratando de adivinar por la expresión de su prometido, que era lo que decía el Rey en su carta, sin embargo aquélla pasividad de Legolas fue infranqueable y decidió de una buena vez preguntar cual era el contenido de la nota.

Yo te acompañare al Bosque Negro y le daremos juntos la noticia a tu padre –expresó Aragorn cuando vio reflejado en Legolas la duda de lo que realmente pasaría al tiempo que lo asía del hombro con la mano izquierda y le rozaba la oreja con los labios.

Días después Aragorn y Legolas emprendieron el viaje al Bosque Negro en respuesta a la carta del rey. Al llegar fueron recibidos –para sorpresa de ambos- con una gran celebración en la que Aragorn anunció a los pocos allegados que se encontraban en la fiesta, que desposaría a Legolas, que estaba profundamente enamorado del príncipe y que ambos reinos finalmente se unirían.

Sin embargo el rey quien se encontraba tremendamente feliz por el cambio de Legolas y la futura boda, decidió hablar con ambos para corroborar todo y que dejara de ser un simple rumor para él, sin embargo su sabia paciencia le indicó permanecer en silencio mientras todos los invitados estuvieran en el castillo, pasividad que Legolas conocía y que mas que reconfortarle le preocupo aún mas.

Después de despedir al último de los invitados aquella noche, los tres persistieron tensamente en el despacho, esperando a que el rey Thranduil rompiera la tensión que hasta ese momento había producido su comportamiento tan sigiloso y silencioso.

Y bien, entonces todo esto es verdad, ustedes se casaran dentro de unos meses? - suspiró el rey.

Si padre así es, Aragorn y yo nos casaremos pronto y viviremos en Gondor –respondió Legolas al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su prometido.

Pues bien parece que últimamente han llegado muchas buenas noticias a mis oídos, mi salud ha mejorado notoriamente, tu y Aragorn están prontos a casarse, mas de lo que hubiera deseado para ti, y un viejo amigo de la familia por no decir otro de mis hijos esta próximo a casarse también.

Legolas y Aragorn se miraron extrañados ante el comentario que sin previa explicación, el rey Thranduil dejó salir de su boca.

Quién es el supuesto hijo tuyo que se casa padre?- preguntó con ciertas reservas Legolas –creo que no conozco a alguien más que no sea yo, a menos...amenos que tengas algo oculto hasta ahora que tengas que decirme.

Tranquilo Legolas, parece ser que todo esto te tiene muy tenso, estoy hablando retóricamente de Haldir, no se como ha pasado pero el Galadirm también esta próximo a casarse...bueno claro que lo hará después de que...

Como? –grito Aragorn al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente de la silla –pero con quién, como paso? – La mirada extrañada del rey obligó a Aragorn a sentarse nuevamente.

Si, -respondió el rey, al tiempo que miraba la cara incrédula de su hijo – ha venidos a visitarme hace unos días, a pesar de su estado de...bueno...es que su embarazo es ya muy avanzado...y tendrá que esperarse a que su hijo nazca para poder contraer matrimonio...por que ya se siente muy cansado para sobrellevar una ceremonia y una fiesta que pos lo regular son tan largas y cansadas que pueden perjudicar su embarazo.

Aragorn no pudo contenerse más y se levantó de la silla, asomando la cabeza por la ventana en búsqueda de aire fresco, al tiempo que Legolas se inclinaba sobre el regazo de su padre, preguntándole amablemente que le contara todo lo que sabia.

Pues solo se lo que el mismo me ha dicho, vino en persona yo mismo vi su estado de embarazo tendrá como 10 meses, me contó que esta próximo a casarse y que ya no vivirá aquí, sino en tierras lejanas con el padre de su hijo, parece ser que todo esta muy bien pero el luce un poco triste, supongo que el embarazo no le ha sentado nada bien.

Pero... y quien es el padre de su hijo!-grito Aragorn desde la esquina de donde escuchaba toda la conversación. Legolas lo miro extrañado como pidiéndole calma, pero en sus ojos solo encontró desconsuelo.

Por lo que yo se –continuo el rey- el padre de su hijo es Eomer, se ha ido con el desde hace mas de 6 meses casi inmediatamente después de que regreso de su viaje a Gondor, y seguido a eso no se han separado un minuto, parecen muy enamorados. A que viene tanta pregunta? –masculló el rey al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al rincón donde estaba Aragorn.

Por que están tan intrigados por Haldir, acaso saben algo mas que yo debería saber? –preguntó al tiempo que miraba retadoramente a Aragorn y de reojo observaba a su hijo.

No padre –interrumpió Legolas –es solo que después de lo que pasó entre él y yo, pues le guardo cierto cariño y Aragorn por consiguiente también, convivieron poco tiempo pero se hicieron buenos amigos, solo que dejamos de saber de él repentinamente y pues estamos algo preocupados y sorprendidos al igual que tu por su repentino comportamiento.

Pues es lo que yo se –interrumpió el rey – y la intención de que yo les diga todo esto es por que me ha pedido extender la invitación a ustedes, de quienes Haldir ya se sabe que también se casaran...-hizo una pausa – el también quiere que asistan a su boda.

La habitación quedó en silencio tras estas ultimas palabras, el rey miraba de reojo a la pareja, por que no podía creer tanto desconsuelo por una boda que supuso los pondría felices, y a pesar de que intento hacer preguntas al respecto la habitación quedo en silencio y solo se sintió la inmensa necesidad de romper con aquella tensión.

Aragorn finalmente y para consuelo del resto de los ahí presentes propuso irse a dormir puesto que tras haber viajado tanto aseguró que no podían permanecer un minuto más en pie y prometió que cuando se tuvieran mayores noticias de la boda en Rohan mandarían un mensajero confirmando su asistencia. Mas la única verdad de todo eso era que la pareja quería reunirse cuanto antes y a solas para discutir el asunto.

Como pudo pasar de esta manera Aragorn?- pregunto el elfo al tiempo que se deshacía de su ropa, ya estando a solas en suhabitación.

No lo se, -respondió mientras perdía la mirada en la vista del bacón –creo que ha sido su decisión y nada podemos hacer la respecto.

Es que como pudo convencer a Eomer de que el niño es suyo, en unos meses mas notará que las cuentas que él lleva son erróneas. –Legolas agitaba las manos de manera desesperada.

Sabes una cosa Legolas –Aragorn dirigió una mirada tierna y reconfortante a su prometido quien se encontraba de pie junto a la cama totalmente desnudo –creo que Eomer sabe todo y a pesar de eso ha decidido desposar a Haldir, por que su amor por él va mas allá.

Yo no lo creo así Aragorn y cuando el niño nazca Eomer se llevara la desilusión de su vida, por que notará que el niño no es suyo.

Estas insinuando que es tuyo? –pregunto Aragorn en tono molesto – o sino por que estas tan seguro de que lo notar�, podría bien ser mío, y si así fuera Eomer no lo notaría jamás.

Lo siento Aragorn –suplicó Legolas al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y miraba reclamante a su futuro marido –es que todo esto me tiene nervioso, no se hasta donde Haldir ha confesado, lo del niño lo supuse por que aunque fuera tuyo...Aragorn... llegará el momento en que el niño tomará rasgos de sus padres y tu y Eomer no son precisamente dos gotas de agua.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que antes de ir a la boda, necesitamos saber cual ha sido la explicación de Haldir, no quiero que le causemos conflictos ahora que esta próxima la celebración –Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y de rodillas a él reposo su cabeza en sus piernas, esperando un fino roce de las manos de su amado, sintiéndose en ese momento el ser mas desconsolado.

Legolas le sujeto el rostro y acarició su larga melena como si fuera un indefenso animal, -sabes que pienso amor?

Que pasa Legolas –musitó Aragorn al tiempo que se desprendía del regazo de su amado y se quitaba de encima la pesada ropa del viaje.

Creo que debemos evitar esa boda e irnos a vivir los tres con nuestro hijo a Gondor

Aragorn soltó instantáneamente su atavío, se encontraba dándole la espalada a Legolas y permaneció en silencio de pie frente al balcón, la brisa rozo todos los rincones de su desnudo cuerpo, no había pensado antes en aquella posibilidad sin embargo la creía tan descabellada que incluso el solo hecho de plantearla le causo un escalofrió sepulcral.

Estas bromeando verdad? –preguntó en un tono de voz tan silencioso que por un momento creyó que solo él se había escuchado –te pregunte...estas bromeando no es así? –no se atrevió a voltear a ver a Legolas pero el tono de voz que ocupo en esta ocasión subió considerablemente de tono, al grado de gritar por tercera vez –te pregunte...

No Aragorn, no esto bromeando de hecho creo que no había hablado tan enserio en toda mi vida, quiero interrumpir ese compromiso y llevarme a Haldir contigo a Gondor.

Aragorn volteo súbitamente y vio que Legolas se encontraba justo detrás suyo, lo sujeto del rostro con ambas manos y le grito bruscamente en el rostro –escúchame Legolas ni siquiera lo pienses, quítate esa idea descabellada de la cabeza y deja que Haldir sea feliz.

Y si te digo que no desistiré? -retó Legolas

Entonces creeré que las causas para evitar esa boda son otras muy diferentes a las que me has hecho creer.

No hay mas Aragorn que las razones que ya te he dicho, simplemente no creo justa esta situación – Legolas se abrazó de Aragonr y pudo sentir en su vientre la virilidad de su futuro esposo que ya se encontraba rígida debido a la discusión.

Escúchame, - digo Aragorn –si son muchas tus ansias por saber que pasa con Haldir, mañana mismo partiremos a Rohan para escuchar de su boca sus razones.

No rechazare tu propuesta, entonces así ser�, mañana partiremos a primera hora – Legolas besó a Aragorn en el cuello, deseando terminar aquella agitada noche en los brazos de su rey tendidos en la cama, pero se sentía tan cansado y preocupado que solo miró de pies a cabeza a su adorado guerrero y se metió a la lecho, dándole completamente la espalada.

Pasados uno minutos lo oyó salir de la bañera y sintió como el costado derecho de la cama se sumía.

Ya estas dormido? –pregunto Aragorn al oído con su tibio aliento.

La verdad de todo era que Legolas no podía conciliar el sueño por mas de que se lo propusiera, sin embargo estaba molesto con Aragorn por no haber consentido su plan de raptar a Haldir, así que permaneció quieto y guardo silencio.

Te amo Legolas- le susurró al oído mientras le besaba tiernamente la espalada...la cintura...el vientre –tu respiración me dice que aun no estas dormido Legolas – le susurro al tiempo que continuaba con la lluvia de besos por todo su cuerpo. No recibió respuesta alguna, de hecho Legolas solo recobró su posición y continuó dándole la espalda al rey.

Tras unos minutos de insistencia Aragorn se dio por vencido y se recostó boca arriba al lado de Legolas –esta bien será como tu quieras, -suspiró finalmente

Al día siguiente y antes de que el sol saliera del todo, se pusieron en marcha a Rohan, sin decir nada al rey dejaron una nota en su habitación y partieron sin más. Tras varios días de camino, llegaron a Rohan en donde fueron recibidos como si ya hubieran consumado su matrimonio y fueran la pareja que gobernaba Gondor. Eomer vino en su búsqueda y los llevó inmediatamente con Haldir quien había pedido que en cuanto hubiera noticias de la pareja se le hiciera saber cuanto antes.

Eomer se notó nervioso sin embargo a pesar de las breves palabras que la pareja le dirigía, trato de observarse alegre ante la visita sorpresa.

Haldir me comento que estaba muy ilusionado con su asistencia a la boda, pero ahora que ya dio a luz, parece ser que se pondrá aun más feliz de verlos antes de la ceremonia - comento Eomer para romper un poco el hielo entre los tres.

Dio a luz? –pregunto Legolas la tiempo que se levantaba del carruaje –como fue?

Bueno –rió Eomer- como cualquier parto, solo que...

No, me refiero a eso... cuando fue -interrumpió el elfo

Bueno eso fue apenas ayer por la madrugada, parece ser que se adelanto un poco, pero todo salió bien para el bebe y Haldir

Pero como puedes decir que se adelanto si...

Suficiente Legolas –gritó Aragorn - nosotros que vamos a saber de eso aun. Perdón por la emoción de Legolas –continuó el rey de Gondor –es que Legolas y Haldir han sido como hermanos desde siempre y le aflora el instinto de hermandad –exclamó al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a Legolas y lo sentaba de nuevo junto a él.

Si lo se, estamos muy emocionados y queremos compartir este regalo con ustedes, quienes por lo que Haldir me ha contado son los más indicados para compartir nuestra dicha –masculló Eomer nerviosamente al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada otra vista que no fuera la mirada punzante de Legolas.

Cuando por fin llegaron, pidieron a Eomer poder ver un momento a Haldir a solas. A pesar de que este todavía se encontraba en cama debido al parto, se mostró muy interesado en la sorpresa que Eomer le juro le esperaba en la sala.

Cuando Legolas abrió la puerta donde se encontraba reposando Haldir, se encontró con un cuarto de enormes dimensiones el cual contaba con una sala recepción adornada con los mejores muebles de caoba que le daban al ambiente un aroma único, al fondo y dividido por pesadas cortinas se hallaba la segunda parte de la habitación perfectamente situada para que la luz del sol entra la mayor parte de día y en la cual se percibía aquel especial aroma que emanan de los recién nacidos.

Cuando Legolas y Aragorn asomaron la cabeza a la habitación, a primera vista no sintieron la presencia de nadie. Legolas quien le había sacado distancia a Aragorn puesto que este último caminaba extrañadamente despacio ante el miedo que le provocaba el saberlo todo de una vez dejó, que este se adelantara. A la entrada de la segunda habitación Legolas se detuvo súbitamente y dio un repaso lento por toda el cuarto, encontró que al lado de la cama se encontraba la cuna de oro mas exquisita que jamás hubiera visto, de enormes dimensiones y cubierta por las mejores telas color pastel, el color azul de las pequeñas cobijas le daba una idea del sexo del bebe.

Avanzo aun más lento pero en dirección a la cuna, no podía soportar mas la duda, por lo que extendió la mano derecha estando aun muy lejos de la misma, sin embargo estaba convencido que el bebe le revelaría la verdad de todo. El silencio era sepulcral.

Legolas –grito Haldir –quien salió del otro costado de la habitación en donde se encontraba el balcón abierto de par en par

Legolas se detuvo en seco a mitad de la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Haldir –gritó Aragorn –que gusto nos da saber que estas bien –masculló al tiempo que corría a abrazar al elfo quien caminaba muy despacio por el recién parto.

Legolas se detuvo y se quedó perplejo a mitad del cuarto viendo como Aragorn besaba tiernamente a Haldir y lo sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos, al ver aquella escena Legolas recordó los días en que los tres permanecía encerrados en la habitación del rey de Gondor retozando en la cama y saliendo al atardecer solo para la cenar y para recobrar fuerzas que les permitieran continuar con la diversión.

Legolas – interrumpió Haldir –a mi también me da mucho gusto verte – rió al tiempo que lo abrazaba – que pasa es que acaso te dio susto verme, tan mal me dejó el embarazo, digo claro que sigo un poco arriba de mi peso pero es que...

No, no Haldir –interrumpió Legolas, saliendo de su letargo –es que estoy encantado de volver a verte. Sigo sin creer que estés aquí siguiendo una mentira...

Legolas!-gritó Aragorn –

No, déjalo Aragorn sabía que reaccionaría de esta manera, pero creo que se debe a que no sabe del todo que pasa por mi cabeza y mi corazón, -continuó – sólo quiero que sean felices y por que no, ser feliz yo también...de la manera en que lo habían planeado, ustedes sabían en el fondo que no podría ser, así que solo busque lo mejor para los tres.

Se hizo por un momento el silencio al tiempo que Aragorn se sentaba al lado de Haldir y le tomaba la mano, Legolas por su parte seguía parado a los pies de la cama.

Dime Haldir –pregunto Aragorn –de quién es el bebe.

Creo que eso es lo menos importante Aragorn –se defendió Haldir –solo deben de tener presente que cada que mire a mi bebe a los ojos recordare cuanto los amo a ambos.

Haldir –suplicó Legolas –vuelve a Gondor con nosotros, te quiero a mi lado, también a nuestro hijo.

Saben, pensé que sería una buena idea que permanecieran un tiempo en Rohan hasta después de la boda, pero ahora que los veo, creo que están muy agitados por todo y creo que será mejor que se vayan.

Aragorn se incorporó de la silla y sujeto de la muñeca a Legolas quien también recobro la postura, cuando ambos se dirigieron a la puerta la voz de Haldir los detuvo nuevamente.

es que se van así, sin más yo pensé que pelearían mas por ver a nuestro hijo? –suplico con voz queda pero tranquila.

Los dos se rotaron lentamente y vieron como Haldir sacaba de la cuna y con sigilo al pequeño bebe.

Eomer cree que es prematuro –susurró Haldir –pero no sabe que el bebe nació el día exacto en que yo esperaba, el pobre piensa que es suyo y daría lo que fuera por este encantador bebe.

Al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver la reacción de la pareja, Haldir descubrió lentamente al bebe de la cobija que le cubría el rostro de la luz. Lo que ambos presenciaron fue la mas hermosa mezcla de elfo con humano. El fino y poco cabello que ya tenía le bebe era tan oscuro como las pupilas de su padre, su piel apiñonada daba la impresión de que el sol lo había acariciado lo suficiente como para tostar su piel, sus orejas eran finas y largas como la de los elfos, mientras que su pequeña nariz era respingada como la de Haldir.

Su padre, que lo sostenía en brazos rompió el silencio –creo que lo único que ha sacado de mi han sido los ojos, que son de un azul tan claro que yo mismo me he quedado impresionado –saben creo que ha raíz de las características del bebe ha sido más fácil engañar a Eomer.

Cuando Legolas y Aragorn voltearon a ver el rostro de Haldir por la impresión que les ocasionó haber escuchado aquellas palabras soeces, notaron que por sus mejillas caían a mares dos cursos de lágrimas.

Los tres se quedaron sin aliento, puesto que sabía perfectamente quien era el padre, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decirlo, puesto que Haldir abrazo aun más fuerte al niño y lloró desconsoladamente, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la orilla de la cama.

Se que ustedes serán tan felices como yo y que cuando se presente la ocasión volveremos a vernos, ahora les pido por la felicidad de nuestro hijo que se marchen de aquí.

Aragorn sujeto de la muñeca a Legolas como rogándole que no hiciera ningún comentario más, lo jaló hacia la salida no sin antes despedirse de Haldir con un tierno beso en la mejilla y basar en la frente a su primogénito.

Legolas tomó de la barbilla a Haldir y le susurró –hermano mío se que serás muy feliz, por que yo me encargare de ello, te amo –al instante ambos salieron de la habitación.

Se despidieron de Eomer no sin antes disculparse por no poder asistir a la boda pero a cambio le extendieron la invitación para visitarlos en el momento en que desearán en Gondor.

A pesar de que Legolas y Aragorn se disculparon por no poder asistir, se presentaron a la ceremonia de manera anónima, viendo desde lejos la feliz boda de Haldir. Meses después ellos también contrajeron nupcias e invitaron a los ahora casados la boda, sin embargo el destino les tenía preparado encontrarse hasta mucho después cuando Legolas tuvo el primero de los tres hijos que le daría a Aragorn.

Haldir asistió solo con su primogénito el cual ya pasaba del año de edad, a leguas se notaba la predominancia de los genes humanos en él. Permaneció un par de semanas en el Castillo de Gondor reviviendo viejos "momentos" en los cuales los tres se amaban sin preferencias.

Solo que ahora el rey de Gondor pudo pasar un tiempo junto con su primogénito y su nuevo bebe.

**FIN**

**NOTA: se que esta historia tuvo que esperar mucho para ver su final, sin embargo para todas aquellas personitas adorables que se tomaron la molestia de echarle un ojo a este último capitulo quiero darles las mas sinceras Gracias.**


End file.
